The Legendary Heroine
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Join Irene as she and her partner Minccino set out on an adventure to compete the Unova League, catching different Pokemon, make new friends, stopping Team Plasma, and awaken Zekrom. with a slight of NxHilda, TouyaxOC, and CherenxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Hero**

**Hey guys today it's going to be a great story and you'll love it luckily I wrot the story in my journal before I type it in and it'll be about a young tennage girl no it's not Touko but it'll be about a young OC charanter but don't worry I'll put Touko in my story with a slight NxTouko. If you have any questions feel free to ask I'm happy to answer them but not negative questions so anyway enjoy the story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<strong>: <strong>The Journey Begins

It was a nice lovely day in the middle of spring at Nuvema Town, the wind is breezing through the blue seas, the flowers are elegantly blooming, while the Pidoves are happily chirping for the fresh scent of fragrance coming from their nests.

Beep, beep

Beep, beep

Beep, beep

"Wake up sleepy head today's the big day Irene." Her mother approaches her daughter and ruffles her daughter's hair who is covered in a pink blanket with yellow stars on it, and doesn't want to get up from her bed.

"Ten more minutes mom!" Irene whined while covering herself with her blanket before her mom got up and looked at her daughter for few minutes before she responds.

"Okay sweetie but don't say I didn't warn you because your aunt made your favorite breakfast" Her mother looked at Irene strangely, placing her arms on her hips until Irene woke up with a messy long pink hair with her pink pajamas and turn of the alarm clock shaped like a Audino.

"Breakfast why didn't you say so sooner mom? I'll be there in a jiffy as soon as I get changed." As Irene woke up in a jiffy and went straight to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, took a nice warm shower, and of course brushed her long light pink wavy hair that ends at the end of her hips. After that she wears her favorite outfit that her mother left for her last night, a nice red shortsleeve shirt with a yellow heart, a black mini skirt that comes with a white belt for fashion with pink hightops and white socks that ends at her knees, a pair of pink flower earrings, a nice white cap with a pink stripe, a charm bracelet, a mood ring that she always wear since she was five and found it from a cereal box, and her heart necklace that her mother gave her from yesterday.

"Don't I look adorable mom!" Irene asked her mother while staring at the mirror looking at her shiny pink pupils that shines like rubies with her long bubble gum hair that ends at her hips and shines with pure silk from her shampoo she used with perfect breasts and the scent of Pecha Berry shampoo to add the fragrance.

"You sure are honey." Her mother replied and stare at her daughter and always wonders if Irene is gonna act like that since she was three and became very cheerful, not to mention bubbly and hyper, until a purple cat came in her room and cuddles Irene's legs.

"Purrloin" Purrloin perfectly purrs at Irene before she bends down and greets the purple kitten.

"Good morning Purrloin" Irene greeted the purple cat before Purrloin greeted Irene back and climbed up to her bed and enjoying her cat nap before her mom petted Purrloin for few minutes and looked at her daughter who's excited over her journey.

"You better hurry before Irene before your breakfast gets cold."

"Right mom, if I'm out on my big journey I gotta have a nice big breakfast." The young trainer went downstairs and thought about her journey and of course yesterday before she has her breakfast.

"Sigh somethings sure never change but at least Irene is very excited over her journey." Her mother smiles at her energetic daughter who's dashing downstairs and having her breakfast that her aunt made.

"Today's the day my first Pokemon journey, only 12 years old without a starter. Oh Irene why can't you start yesterday? Oh yeah I was watching the Unova League two days ago and my mom wants me to watch about the history about Pokemon plus to sleep early, if I want those cutie starters. I should have listen to my mom! " Irene thought about last time her mother told her to go to bed early but instead she just reads her comic books at midnight until she was downstaris and saw her aunt cooking breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Her aunt happily greeted her cheerful neice who is tripping downstairs before Stoutland manage to catch her.

"Morning Aunt Betty" Irene happily greeted her aunt and of course her Stoutland who looks happy to see Irene.

"Woof, woof" Stoutland licks the pinkette who isn't mad but instead hugs it happily

"Morning Stoutland" Irene happily hugged her aunt's dog who seems very happy before it walks straight to its Trainer and eats its meal given by Betty.

"Happy Birthday Irene I made your favorite, bacon mushroom omelette with extra cheese, chocolate chip pancakes, fried sausages, a large soda pop, and a double hot fudge sundae with lots of whip cream cream and chocolate syrup." Betty happily made a special breakfast for Irene despite that her mom always orders take-outs except on holidays and lets Betty cook the meal since she always work till late at the flower shop at Accumula Town except on weekends and holidays.

"Thanks Aunt Betty I'm super duper lucky that you own a ice cream shop at Accumula Town." Irene began to imagine all the flavors she could eat especially the Zoroark Special that she creates when she was eight years old who always wanted a Zoroark one day once she grew up before she became very depressed, leaving her aunt who's very concern over her niece despite that she could get careless sometimes even if she's an adult.

"What's the matter sweetie" Betty become concerned over her niece who looks very upset since yesterday and the day before that.

"It's just that I don't have a starter Pokemon auntie... It's not fair yesterday Cheren, Touko, and Bianca got their starters! Touko got Oshawott, Bianca got Tepig, and Cheren got Snivy and there's this boy name Touya that I like except that I'm too nervous to talk to him and never met him in person!" Irene whined about yesterday and two days ago, for not getting a starter Pokemon and listen to her mother instead of reading too much comic books that her mother told her not to read them late since she was four years old, before her aunt hugged her warmly and try to comfort her.

"Oh honey just because you don't have a starter doesn't mean you can't start your journey, their are lots of Pokemon you can start of with even if their better that the Unova starters. In fact when I was young my starter was a Vanillite and Kariz's starter was a Purrloin." Betty explained to her depressed niece who finally became better and realize that their are lots of Pokemon to start out with even if they're small and weak.

"Really Auntie?" The young pinkette finally realize that it's never too late to get a Pokemon

"Really honey but keep this in mind when you get your starter Pokemon, you have to believe in your Pokemon during a Pokemon battle." Betty gave Irene on tips to be a better Trainer before she realize that she has to find a Pokemon before Cheren insults her or give her a boring lecture for not having a single Pokemon.

"Thanks Aunt Betty you're the best but which Pokemon I should start with? Think? Think? Think? I could use mom's Purrloin and help me find a cute Pokemon like an Emolga or maybe a Cottonee? Or I could go and ask Professor Juniper if she has another extra starter Pokemon who's waiting for its Trainer to meet!" Irene hugged her Aunt then suddenly a cute little chinchilla that looks like a week old came out of the window and follow the nice scent of food.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla came into the kitchen and took a big bite on one of the piece of pancake before Betty notice that a Pokemon came through the window.

"Huh how does a Minccino came through our window?" Betty wonders before Irene saw it and couldn't help but admire its looks and the way it eats until she took a close look on that Minccino.

"Probably it want some yummy meal Auntie, hey there little fella do you want some treat?" Irene bend down and looked at the Minccino before it nodded its head and began to like Irene.

"Cino" Minccino nodded and looked at the young pinkette who looks really thrilled to have a Pokemon to join with for breakfast.

"Then lets eat Minccino and then we can get my starter Pokemon!" Irene was super duper excited to meet her starter Pokemon and Minccino just kept staring at her and wonders if Irene always act like that.

After Minccino and Irene finished up their breakfast for an hour since Irene mostly feed Minccino the pancakes and gave it some soda while Betty wonders why her niece is always carefree. Few hours later, Irene's mother came in the kitchen after she cleaned up her daughter's room filled with lot of girly stuff and too much messy comic books and saw a wild Minccino in the kitchen.

"Well it looks like you got yourself a new friend Irene." Her mother smiled at her daughter who's holding a cute little Minccino who looks so adorable that you won't let go.

"Yup I do mom!" Irene grinned and cuddle a Minccino and admire it's fur before Betty walk up to her and gave her niece some errands to do before she goes out.

"Before you go Irene, could go see if Professor Juniper is there? It's important to see her before you start your adventure" Betty suggest her niece to visit the Professor but instead Irene and Minccino left the door in less than a second.

"That girl sure is impatien, and I thought Bianca is always clumsy but she's way worse than Bianca. Irene don't forget your Xtransciever Irene!" Her mom call out to her running daughter before she runs back and got her red Xtransciever.

"I won't mom, no need to worry!" As the young bubble gum puts the Xtransciever on her left wrist and went to Professor Juniper's lab. "Later mom! later Aunt Betty! I'll pick up stuff after I get my Pokemon." Irene left her home and went to the Professor's lab while her mom looks surprise that she didn't pack her stuff for her adventure.

"That girl forgets to pack her stuff last night which I told her and lets me do the hard work. But Irene grows up so fast and it feels like yesterday." Kariz place her arms on her hips and smiles at her daughter who's on her way to Juniper's lab while Betty smiles at her hard working sister.

"Kariz, you always act like that to mom so let the girl enjoy her adventure since she is twelve years old." Betty pats Kariz's shoulder and talks about the time they use to act like that when they were kids back then.

"You're right Betty but sometimes Irene needs to be careful even if it's a small problem though." Kariz was concern over her daughter's safety while Betty smiles at her niece and hope one day Irene will do well on her adventure.

Irene went running and passed her best friend Bianca and Touko's house and Cheren's place while Minccino tries to catch up with her until they made it to the lab after several minutes of running.

"Morning Professor Juniper." The young pinkette and Minccino enters the Professor's lab and saw Professor Juniper who looks happy to see her.

"Morning Irene it's a pleasure to see you." Professer Juniper smiles at Irene who's looking at her picture and an old man which Irene thinks that old man is Professor Juniper's grandpa.

"Professor Juniper, is there any starter left I've waited two years for it and I wanna start with Tepig! No Oshawott! No Snivy! Okay maybe Oshawott since their very cute and reminds me of Piplup?" Irene's pink orbs began to glow and waiting for an answer but Professor Juniper told her some terrible news that'll make her faint.

"I'm afraid not Irene, two days ago Touko, Bianca, and Cheren already got their starter Pokemon." Professor Juniper began to explain to the excited child before she collasped and cries hard.

"Oh it's so not fair, I'm not waiting for another year! If my friends got their Starter then I should get one too, even if its a dangerous quest!" Irene complained and began to cry before the Professor calms the whiny girl before she could finish talking.

"Calm down Irene it's never to late to start your journey, tell you what you can start your journey with with your Minccino." Professor Juniper suggested on the Pokemon Irene should use instead of waiting for another year to get a starter and gave her a tissue to blow her nose.

"Really Professor Juniper?" Irene began to calm down and blows her nose before the Professor placed a hand on her shoulder

"Absolutely Irene but just to tell you Cheren just left few hours ago. " Professor Juniper winks at Irene who remembers that Cheren dreams to be a Champion but that won't happen unless he beats her in a battle before she looked at Minccino and bends down.

"Yay Minccino you wanna come along with me?" Irene looked at Minccino who really wants to travel with her and be her friend

"Cino" Minccino nodded and accepts Irene as a Trainer even if she's hyper.

"Here's Minccino's Pokeball." The Professor handed Irene her Pokeball before she thanked the Professor.

"Thanks Professor Juniper, alright go Pokeball!" Irene tossed her Pokeball in midair until it landed on Minccino before it disappeared.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Yay I caught a new friend and it's Minccino!" Irene beamed and held Minccino's Pokeball before Professor Juniper handed her a Pokedex and her five Pokeballs.

"Now here's your Pokedex and your Pokeballs." The Professor handed them to Irene before she looked at her Pokedex and wants to check it out for awhile.

"Thanks Professor Juniper, now come on out Minccino!" Irene tossed her Pokeball revealing a cute gray chinchilla with a cute tail.

"Minccino" the young Pokemon happily greeted it's Trainer.

"Now lets take a look at you," Irene scanned her Pokedex and looked at Minccino.

_Minccino the Chinchilla Pokemon, Minccino prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as broomed._

"Using their tails as broomed I could use that, hmm it's female, her ability is Cute Charm and knows the moves Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Swift, and Sing. That's a pretty strong and cute Pokemon, come on Minccino I have to get my things before I forget." Irene called to her Pokemon who looks at another Minccino before she went to her Trainer

"Cino" The little Chinchilla climb up to Irene's shoulder and left the lab.

"Later Professor Juniper!" the young Trainer waved her arm and exits the lab and went to her home.

"Bye Irene take care!" Professor waves her arm at the hyper child and wonders if Irene is gonna catch alot of Pokemon

Irene exit the lab and went home for few minutes until she saw her mother and her aunt outside of her house.

"Now how's my Irene doing" her mother grinned at her daughter and hugged her for awhile and handed her pink sideback with a flower on it and handed it to Irene. "Now before you go, I have something for you a pink side bag, a Town Map, some money, snacks, extra clothes, and a Badge Case for your journey." her mom handed them to her daughter before she put everything in her bag and looked at her mom.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore I'll be fine" The young pinkette put her Badge Case and Town Map in her other pocket of her side bag before her mother gave her some extra items.

"One more thing." Her mother gave three different keychain amd a plushie to her daughter who looks really thrilled since their from her best friends who came to her birthday yesterday.

"Wow a Minccino keychain, a Purrloin keychain, a Munna keychain, and a Zorua plushie. Thanks mom you're the best!" Irene gave her mother a huge bear hug and was lucky to have the greatest mother. "I'll put those on my bag, like it Minccino I'll put this one on my charm bracelet."

"Cino" Minccino nodded and happily stare at the keychain that looks like herself.

After Irene puts the Minccino keychain on her charm bracelet, her aunt brought a baby Pokemon that looks like an ice cream that is a day old inside a basket.

"Here you go Irene it's a Vanillite, last week before your birthday my Vanilluxe produced an egg. Believe it or not this Vanillite is a newborn, here's Vanillite's Pokeball take good care of it and raise it into a Vaniluxe." Her aunt gave her a Vanillite and held it close before Irene looks at the little ice cream.

"I will Auntie, this is great Vanillite I hope we'll be great friends." Irene held Vanillite for awile before it looks at Irene and smiles at her.

"Vanillite" Vanillite nodded happily and cuddles Irene nice and warm in her chest before she took out its Pokeball and toss it on midair.

"Alright go Pokeball!" Irene tossed her Pokeball and landed on Vanillite and disappeared seconds later.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Yay I caught a Vanillite and it's all Mine!" Irene beamed and held Vanillite's Pokebal.

"Minccino!" She jump in midair before her Trainer took out a Pokedex and tossed her Pokeball.

"Now let's check this cutie out," Irene scanned her Pokedex and examined Vanillite.

_Vanillite the Fresh Snow Pokemon, Vanillite formed from icicles bathed in energy from morning sun. It sleeps buried in snow._

"It's female, her ability is Ice Body and knows the move Water Pulse, Ice Shard, and Powder Snow so cute and adorable Vanillite return." Irene withdrew her Vanillite "Alright Minccino return." Irene was about to return Minccino in a Pokeball but instead refuse to go back inside.

"Cino" Minccino shook her head a signal that she doesn't want to go inside the ball.

"You don't want to go in your Pokeball? Alright hop on my back then buddy" Irene suggested which makes Minccino alot better since the Pokeball was dark inside and she hates the dark.

"Minccino" Minccino happily climbed up to Irene's shoulder and felt much better and warmer.

"Be careful sweetie!" Her mother reminds her clumsy daughter who keeps saying that she's alright.

"I will momma" Irene responds back with determination while Minccino agrees with her and Betty happily teases Irene for fun.

"If you see Touya tell him I said hi." Betty winked her eye at her blushing niece whose cheeks turned very red after Betty mentions Irene's crush.

"Aunt Betty!" Irene began to blush even harder that her mom almost teases her over a silly crush. "Bye mom! Bye auntie see ya!" The young Trainer waved her arm at her mother and aunt while Minccino scurries up to her Trainer's shoulder.

"Take care honey, call us if you need anything!" Her mother suggested to her daughter before Irene left Nuvema Town and.

"I will bye, take care everybody!" As Irene left Nuvema Town and her first step to a new journey, where her adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks coming up Chapter 2 if you have any questions please revier or PM me I'll be happy to answer them. (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter is up, once again if you have questions I'm happy to answer them, this one is about Irene catching her first Pokemon but if she's gonna make it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<strong>: <strong>A New Friend

It was a beautiful sunny day in Route 1 with lots of pink petals passing by and the ocean smells fresh and lovely with the scent of the breeze coming from the wind. As the little Pokemon mostly the Patrats awaken from their hibernation while the young heroine and her little partner set out on their adventure and of course catching many Pokemon they find along their way.

"Ahh the beautiful fresh air their's nothing like a perfect day than catching a Pokemon right Minccino?" Irene looked at her new partner Minccino and told her how it's the perfect time to catch their first Pokemon.

"Cino" Minccino agreed with her Trainer since its been a day and not a single Pokemon not even a Pidove is found in the fields. Suddenly a puppy like Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and eating an apple that fell from a tree causing Irene to go excited, hopimg to catch her first Pokemon.

"A Lillipup! So cute! So cute! So cute! I gotta catch this little cutie and maybe raise it into a Stoutland! Now's my chance go Pokeball!" Irene tossed her Pokeball in midair, despite that she's supppose to battle it before she catches it and the Pokeball landed on Lillipup. "Yay I got it! I got it!" Irene jumped up and down for joy but that was for few seconds before the Lillipup broke free and manage to escape causing the young bubble gum to feel down and grow pity all day.

"Oh man and I almost had it! If Cheren was there he'll always say 'You're suppose to battle a Pokemon before you catch it Irene'." Irene began to cry all day for not catching a Lillipup despite that it was her first try, while Minccino came up to her and rubbed her shoulders. Meanwhile a pink Pokemon spotted its opponent and went down deeply in the ocean looking for a battle.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla rubbed her Trainer's shoulder until Irene stopped crying and looked at Minccino who's tryng to comfort her Trainer.

"You're right Minccino all I have to do is keep trying until I succeed, and maybe show Cheren that I'm a better Trainer and not a crybaby!" Irene stand up and regain her confidence while Minccino agrees with her Trainer and knows that if anyone can be a Pokemon Master it's Irene.

"Minccino" she nodded at her Trainer who felt alot better, suddenly a pink Pokemon with tentacles jumped out of the ocean and is ready to fight it's opponents.

"Frillish!" A pink Pokemon that is somewhat of an octupus or the Tentacool of the Region, appeared from nowhere who jumped from the ocean and was looking for a battle.

"Who's that Pokemon?" The young Trainer took out her Pokedex and scanned at the pink Pokemon with frilly tentacles.

_Frillish the Floating Pokemon, Frillish paralyze their prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs five miles below the surface._

According to the Pokedex the male Frillishes are blue while the female Frillishes are pink. It says here that this Frillish is female, her ability is Water Absorb, and knows the moves BubbleBeam, Ice Beam, Psychic, and Shadow Ball. So cute and strong, I gotta catch it! Quick Minccino use Swift!" Irene command her Pokemon to use a move directly towards Frillish.

"Minccino!" Little stars went swiftly towards to Frillish leaving no scratch marks before she uses Ice Beam on both Irene and Minccino but they manage to dodge that move.

"I forgot Frillish is both Ghost and Water type, Normal type moves won't do a thing the only move Minccino could use is Iron Tail which does less damage and Vanillite is only a baby and doesn't know any stronger moves yet. Well at least this one doesn't have the ability Curse Body or I'm toast." The young Trainer try to think of a strategy in order to catch that Frillish who looks quite anticipated for a battle.

"Minccino use Iron Tail!"

"Minccino!" The little chinchilla's tail began to glow and aim it at Frillish before she manage to dodge that move and her eyes began to glow causing Minccino to float midair.

"Oh no this is not good, Frillish is using Psychic! Minccino use Aqua Tail to get back down!" Irene quickly commanded her Pokemon who obeys her Trainer before Minccino uses her tail.

"Mincciino!" As Minccino's tail was surrounded by a swirl of water causing her to float down and made Frillish very impatient.

_"How do I stop Frillish how!... Wait a minute, if Ghost type moves won't do much damage on Normal types but on eachother that's it."_ Irene thought of a plan to stop Frillish but it's not gonna be too easy not unless she knows her tactics and skills.

"Minccino go to this tree." The young bubble gum quickly commands her Pokemon who seems to look confused before Irene could explain her plan to Minccino later.

"Minccino?" The little Pokemon was puzzled at her Trainer before she explains the plan for capturing Frillish.

"Trust me on this Minccino, now go to the tree next to you before Frillish use Psychic!" The young trainer explained to her Pokemon before she gets it and went to the tree until Frillish looks very anxious over another round or two.

"Minccino" Minccino listen to Irene and went towards to the tree before Frillished used Shadow Ball on Minccino who's next to the tree.

"Frillish!" the pink octupus uses Shadow Ball on Minccino and almost went straight to her until Irene commands her to use a move.

_"Just as I plan!"_ Irene thought until she saw a Shadow Ball is almost coming towards them and quickly commm. "Now hit it back with Iron Tail!" The young trainer commands her Pokemon once more.

"Minccino!" Her tail begans to glow and shines once again then hits the ghostly ball of shadow towards Frillish who became shocked over the dark ball before she got hit and thrown in the sky.

"Frillish!" The pink Pokemon was hit with Shadow Ball and thrown on the ground unconcious for few minutes, while Irene took out a Pokeball from her bag and enlarge it.

"Now's my chance, go Pokeball!" Irene tossed her Pokeball and landed on Frillish before she magically disappeared in a few seconds.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Yay I caught a new friend and it's Frillish!" The young Trainer happily held up her Pokeball in midair, who happily caught her first Pokemon, a Frillish.

"Minccino!" Minccino happily sqeaked and jumped up for joy over her happy Trainer who caught a Frillish before she took out another Pokeball and toss both of them.

"Come on out everybody!" Irene toss both Pokeballs in midair revealing a happy Frillish and a baby Vanillite.

"Vanillite" Vanillite blew icy breath and began to swirl like a spinning ice cream.

"Frillish" Frillish floats up and down with her long pink tentacles until Irene walked up to her and looked at Frillish for few minutes before she could respond.

"Frillish I hope we make a great team and one day be good friends too, if it's okay." Irene held up her hand which made Frillish touch it with her long frilly tentacles.

"Frillish" Frillish happily shakes hands with Irene, using her pink frilly tentacles which made Irene very happy that Frillish accepts her as a Trainer even though she could be a crybaby sometimes.

While Minccino and Vanillite are on Irene's shoulder Frillish follows her trainer heading towards to Route 1 then to Accumua, which is few hours away until Irene's stomach began to growl since walking and searching for a Pokemon in the past two days before she met Frillish.

"Boy all this traveling makes me so hungry that I could even eat ten burgers with two super deluxe milkshake... No make that triple, how about we all take a break before we continue sounds good you guys?" Irene began to suggest that they should have their lunch break before the others agree, since they are hungry as well.

Minccino

Vanillite

Frillish

"Great then lets eat everybody!" As Irene place three different Pokemon food in three bowls giving each Pokemon a bowl of Pokemon food and of course the type of Pokemon food, since she saw Betty feeds them to her Pokemon multiple times during lunch or dinner.

"Here's one for Normal type, one for Water type, and of course one for Ice type, and for me a bowl of noddles with shrimp and cheese and for dessert a large chocolate bar with lots of mini nuts, dig in everybody!" The young pinkette and her Pokemon ate their lunch for about an hour before she could eat her chocolate bar. After lunch Irene breaks the chocolate into four pieces giving each piece to her Pokemon since they are very hungry and its alright to feed them candy, since Pokemon loves candy more than anything. When they are finished eating, Irene cleans up and throw the leftovers in the trash bin before they continued on their journey.

"Best meal ever right you guys?" Irene began to yawn and stretched her arms before they kept walking.

Minccino

Vanillite

Frillish

"So what do you guys think of battling different gyms." Irene suggested to her Pokemon that are very excited to battle.

"Minccino" jump for joy and wants to show of her Swift.

"Vanillite" swirled in circles and blew lots of bubbles along.

"Frillish" float in midair and used Ice Shard, creating a crystal fireworks.

"Alright that settles then we'll meet different Pokemon, stop bad guys, and maybe meet Touya." Irene convinced herself and prove to Cheren that she's a better and cute Trainer, despite that she gets clumsy and a crybaby most the time, suddenly a little paper fell down from her bag as Irene noticed it and wonder who's it from. "What's this?" Irene picked up the paper and began reading the letter printed in scrift.

_To my beloved Irene,_

_You're as beautiful as an Alomomola_

_You shine like a shooting star_

_You smell like buttercups_

_Whenever I look at you I always feel Volcaronas in my stomach_

_I always fell in love with you since the day I first saw you_

_Meet me at the Royal Unova at Castelia City_

_Love, your Secret Admirer_

"Whoever wrote this is a terrific poet and has a wonderful handwriting I wonder who wrote this? Could it be Cheren? No Cheren never writes romantic letters nor send it to the girls and plus that's not his handwriting, whoever he is I must meet him at the Royal Unova in Castelia City!" Irene beamed and imagined herself dancing with her mysterious admirer who held her hand and romanticly kissed her on the lips before she woke up and was back in reality. "Anyway let's check the Town Map shall we," Irene opened her map and look at the directions on the Unova Region and of course on top of it is the hidden region which reminds her of Kanto, since it is connected to Johto. "Hmm the closest city is Striaton City it'll take me about a day or two to get there... Hey look it's Accumula Town!" The young trainer pointed at the town which isn't too far behind and will take less than ten minutes to get their "Last one their is a rotten Eggxecute!" As the young pinkette and her Pokemon are having fun racing to Accumula Town, meanwhile a tiny black and red Pokemon that looks like a fox, came out of the bushes watching Irene and her Pokemon all day and wonders who she is.

"Zor, Zorua?" The little fox whispers to herself and secretly follows Irene and her Pokemon for unknown reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it Chapter two coming up Chapter three Touko, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca are set to appear and especially N. Who could Irene's secret admirer be? Read, review and guess the secret admirer and one more thing no fighting over the reviews and no negative comments. (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3 up okay we found out that a Pokemon spying on Irene but the question is why? Anyway here they are Touko, Touya, Cheren, Bianca, and N except that N will appear shortly but don't worry I'll put more N action on Chapter 4 anyway enjoy and keep guessing who the Secret Admirer is. Now here's Chapter 3 enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<strong>: <strong>Irene meets Touya

It was a pleasant day in Accumula Town children are playing with their Pokemon, adults selling different goods from foreign regions and of course from different cities such as Driftveil or Mistralton, while other Trainers mostly yonger children are enjoying their Pokemon battles and playing with them. Meanwhile Irene and her Pokemon smelled the fresh air and of course the scent of flowers.

"Ahh here we are you guys, Accumula Town a pleasant town filled with joy and great for watching the view and not to mention a great place to battle... Look there's my mom's flower shop and my aunt's ice cream shop! How about we rest for awhile at the Pokemon Center before we go to Straiton City you guys." Irene looked at her Pokemon who are smelling the fresh air before they agree with her.

"Frillish" Frillish happily nodded while floating in midair while the young Trainer took out her letter and carefully read the words in scrift.

"If only I know who this mysterious person is then things will be alot easier. Hmmm, it also says here to meet him at the Royal Dance at nine'o clock, now that's very mysterious for a hot guy. Maybe he's a cute guy like Chile who's hotheaded and adorable and sometimes he's so psyched over Pokemon Battles, but not Cilan because he's acting just like a girl not to mention gay which is why I'm not a big fan over him but Cress is cute, sweet, and gentle too and he's not weird like his brother Cilan who's a weirdo... Or maybe my Prince Charming is waiting for his beloved Princess at the Royal Unova waiting for her true love's kiss... Yeah if that ever happen." Irene giggled over her thoughts about her secret admirer is and closed her eyes at the same time wishing she meets him soon, hoping it's either Chile or Touya until she saw a older Trainer who's at least two years older than her with brown hair, wears a red and white cap with red sneakers, black pants with a blue jacket and a blue side bag. "Yikes it's Touya! What if he saw me? I can't let him see me like this come on you guys let's go to the Pokemon Center and fast before it's too late!" The young Trainer began to panicked and went in the Pokemon Center as swift as a Ninjask along with her Pokemon who are also panicing as well before Touya saw the panicing girl and romanticly stares at her, thinking it's cute how she acts.

"Phew that's a relief and I thought I was a goner for sure... Well at least he didn't see me or I'd be forgetful, that's what Cheren would always say." Irene began to calm down and took deep breaths for few minutes until she heard two girls calling to her.

"Irene is that you?" The girl with purple glasses looked at her friend who's surprised to see her and her other friend.

"What's up girlfriend!" Another girl in pigtails responds to her bestest friend.

Until Irene whipped her head and saw two girls, one with long violet hair with a white french cap along with a dark purple sleeve jacket with a black shirt printed in red stars, with dark purple capris along with white and purple sneakers, three shiny red bracelets along with purple earrings and of course purple glasses. Another girl with rasberry hair in two long pigtails with a pink cowgirl hat, wears a red violet shirt with a brown frilly mini skirt along with black leggings, wears red boots, a pink bracelet along with yellow star earrings.

"Theresa and Chelsea it's great to see you guys!" Irene ran towards to her two best friends and gave them a nice big warm hug.

"It feels like yesterday!" Chelsea hugs her two best friends tightly as if it was like years passed by or perhaps even decades.

"Tell me about it Chelsea...Sigh" Theresa muttered pretending she's hugging Cheren although she's actually hugging her two best friends before they went to sit down and chat about their girly stuff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Irene questions her friends placing her hands on her hips and stares at two girls for few minutes, until Theresa finally responds to her friend's question.

"Duh we just want to see you before we travel on our own paths one day." Theresa reminded Irene who kept her promise that they'll become rivals one day once they're on their own separate path after competing the Unova League before Chelsea told Irene the real truth that Theresa was hiding for nearly six years.

"Actually Theresa is really waiting for Cheren, between you and me she has a gigantic crush on him since first grade." Chelsea whispers to her friend's ear who began to giggle over Theresa since she's been in love with Cheren but of course he doesn't feel the same for her.

"That's Theresa alright, but I hope she realize that Cheren is always judgeful and a nerd who dresses to be cool." Irene and Chelsea began to giggled a little over Cheren until the violet girl saw her friend's Minccino and the others, then she smiles at Minccino and her Pokemon.

"Oh are those Pokemon are yours they are soo cute especially Minccino!" Theresa bends down and smiled at the little chinchilla who accepts Theresa's compliment.

"Minccino" Minccino happily accept her compliment while wagging her tail cute and lovely.

"What kind of Pokemon you guys have?" Irene become more curious before the girls took out their Pokeballs and enlarge them.

"You'll see! Come on out Lillipup and Gothita!" Theresa tossed both of her Pokeballs in midair revealing a cute baby goth Pokemon with a white bow and an adorable puppy.

"You to Munna and Audino!" Chelsea tossed both of her Pokeballs as well revealing a floating pink Pokemon with purple floral patterns and another pink Pokemon with a fluffy white tail that looks like cotton candy.

Munna

Audino

Arf, arf

Gothita

"Nice to meet you everybody, I'm Irene and these are my Pokemon Minccino, Vanillite, and of course Frillish." The young pinkette happily introduced herself and her Pokemon to the others until she and Theresa saw Touya and Cheren with two girls, one who's an airhead and the other is kinda tomboyish while Chelsea still doesn't get why her best friends are acting strange.

"Yikes it's Touya!" Irene flinched and held Minccino tightly for comfort.

"Yikes it's Cheren!" Theresa also flinched and held Gothita as well just to tell it to use Teleport but of course Gothita can't use it properly until she evolves causing major problems for Theresa and the others. So the only hope is their good pal Chelsea, although she could be clueless or stupid most of the time.

"Chelsea hide us!" Both girls shouted at the same time and held Chelsea close, causing her to look super confused until she thought of a plan but not a good plan she thought.

"Okay okay we'll go to the cafeteria but very quietly before Bianca sees us, you know what I mean. I hope they have chocolate puddings there yummy." Chelsea suggested and thinking of the puddings at the same time while the girls knew what Chelsea meant over Bianca. Everytime whenever Theresa sends Cheren some homemade cupcakes or fresh baked cookies that her mom made on Valantine's Day, Bianca always bumps into her and made her drop her batch of cupcakes but mostly cookies, causing Theresa to give them to her friend Bianca who cause too much mess. Or the other time when Irene and Chelsea were four years old and found a wild Cottonee to play with, Bianca ran straight to it causing the little Pokemon frightened and flew away, which made the girls mostly Theresa very angry on Bianca but they still forgive her for the mess she made. While the three girls along with their Pokemon quietly passed four Trainers quickly without noticed for few seconds, until Bianca the blonde airhead spotted them and wave her hand at them.

"Hi Irene! hi Theresa! hi Chelsea!" The blonde airhead happily waved her arm at the three girls, that are dashing straight towards to the cafeteria along with their Pokemon before the boy with black hair and blue glasses looked at her strangely.

"Bianca who are you waving too?" The boy with glasses questions his friend thinking that she's waving her arm at the plant.

"I'm waving to my three nicest friends Irene, Theresa, and Chelsea." Bianca grinned to Cheren who rolled his eyes and wonders if she would ever learned.

"Then how come they're not here?" Cheren crossed his arms and kept staring at her for few minutes before Touko responds back to his question.

"Probably at the cafeteria, I saw them dashed straight their few seconds ago." The girl with brunnete hair with a white cap suggested before Bianca drags Cheren along to the cafeteria to meet the girls who aren't ready to see her.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria Irene explained evrything about the letter and her secret admirer to her closest friends she could trust and sometimes Bianca, as long as she keeps her mouth closed.

"So that's why I need your help finding my secret admirer" Irene told her friends everything about the letter and her mystery lover before Theresa adjust her purple glasses and looked at her friend straight.

"Well you came to the right person Irene, when you get to Castelia City come to my mom's jewelry store to find some perfect accesories then she'll design a perfect gown just for you... But we have to get fabrics and silk from Oscar's store, despite that he's gay with Edgar who also worked as the Captain of the Royal Unova." Theresa happily fixed her glasses and french cap while Gothita climbed up to her Trainer's lap and Chelsea began to look extra confused.

"I thought your mom only designs jewelry?" Chelsea looks confused since Victoria, Theresa's mom mostly sells or designs jewelry from many different regions.

"She's also a fashion designer, gosh I wish Cheren could take me to the Royal Unova one day and then we could dance together" Theresa frown and cross her arms hoping she got a love letter from her dream boy who doesn't love her back.

"You could at least ask him out ya know." Chelsea reminded her friend and crossed her legs while Munna landed on her head with a pink cowgirl hat and even Irene agrees with Chelsea who looks very childish.

"It's not the end of the world Theresa just try to catch some Pokemon he got, if you have a Snivy then maybe you two will be a perfect pair." Irene comment about how Theresa should get a Snivy from Chelsea's aunt from Driftveil since she give the starters to nearby Rookie Trainers but of course she also worked at a Pokemon Center and Professor Juniper's assistant and eating her pudding at the same time until Theresa made her choice.

"If Cheren has a Purrloin and a Pidove then I'll catch them to and when we get to Driftveil, I'm getting a girl Snivy." Theresa made her decision before the girls sang a song that fits perfectly for her.

"Theresa's copying Cheren, Theresa's copying Cheren, Theresa's copying Cheren" Both Irene and Chelsea happily sang the song together, causing the violet girl's face turned as red as a Tomato Berry.

"Theresa and Cheren sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Irene and Chelsea also sang that song, causing their friend to go insane and nuts.

"Cut it out you two I don't wanna kiss him! I wanna marry him for goodness sake!" Theresa turned so red that Gothita and Lillipup hide behind the other Pokemon for protection and as Theresa was about to shout, she saw two Trainers standing at their table.

"Hey guys!" Bianca greeted her friends that wonders why Bianca follows them like a boomerang despite that its a personal conversation and a very important one that is.

"Bianca what are you doing here!" Theresa frowned at her friend who seems to calm down but won't forget about how her goofy friend Bianca ruined things up and not to mention spilled juice on Gothita everyday at school when they were in first grade and not to mention ruining her favorite novels written by Shauntal which made Theresa extra extra angry since she's a huge fan of Shauntal and dreams of meeting her one day, once she collects all the Unova Gym Badges..

"Just stopping by to see you guys after all Cheren has a slight crush on you Theresa." Bianca smiled at the young violet girl who's only twelve years old and began to blush and thought about her lover Cheren, who doesn't feel the same thing since Theresa is too young and not to mention strange since she's only two years younger than him.

"Bianca!" Cheren blushed and looked at Theresa and wonders if she's copying him lately ever since she was four and began to wear her glasses and began sending him cookies or chocolates made by her mom since she also takes cooking classes and left her with grandma, before Bianca looked at Chelsea and wants to bring her along to battle.

"We should leave you two for awhile wanna train with me Chelsea?" Bianca smiled at her who looks confused but seems to get it, since Chelsea got a Munna a week ago and met Audino four years ago as long as she doesn't get a Trubbish since she was four, her mother told Chelsea to return back to the wild since its not suitable for her daughter and causes trouble, despite she's only doing this cause her daughter wants a Pokemon to play with.

"I don't know I'd rather stay here Bianca." Chelsea began to look at the windows and wonders how Trubbish is doing. After she released it, Chelsea promised Trubbish that they'll meet again while Trubbish told her that she'll wait for Chelsea and doesn't care how long it takes even if its more than years cause to Trubbish, Chelsea is like the only person who accepts her as a best friend. But she was back in reality after Bianca woke her up and dragged her arm.

"Come on it'll be fun plus Touko is waiting for us!" The young airhead dragged Chelsea and her Pokemon along leaving Irene and Theresa behind before the pinkette smirks at her smart friend.

"I'll catch up with you guys later and Theresa, try not to go gushy mushy on Cherry..." Irene winked at Theresa who was blushing madly while Gothita was laughing at the scene before she and Lilipup went to eat their Pokemon Food.

"Very funny Irene! At least I don't flirt like you!" Theresa pouted at her hyper but cheerful friend who withdrew both Frillish and Vanillite except for Minccino since she doesn't want to stay in her Pokeball and wans to be out and spend time with her Trainer. As Irene and Minccino were about to train for their Gym Battle and exit the building, the young Trainer bumps into someone and fell down before she stands up and was about to apologize. Instead she looked at the same Trainer she saw few hours ago, who's blushing madly when he saw her.

"I'm sorry mister I didn't look were I was going...Touya what a surprise!" Irene began to blush and was about to run and meet Theresa but Touya caught her arm and held her waist for awhile, smelling her long bubble gum hair with the scent of roses and Pecha Berry.

"You wanna talk for awhile?" Touya held her close until Minccino slapped his face with her long fluffy tail, just to save Irene.

"How about outside, since the weather is nice." The young bubble gum bends down and pull him up by her hands before Touya smiles at her and held her hand.

"Good idea Irene"

Both trainers chat and talk for hours and hours while they took a tour around Accumula, they had ice cream, battle different Trainers, took pictures, looked at the mointains, and of course saw flocks of Pidoves, as Touya held her arm and romanticly stares at her.

"Irene I was wondering if you wanna travel together along with my friend Touko?" Touya nervously asked Irene who's cheeks are very red and couldn't decide whether to travel with him or travel by herself.

"Touya I'd love that but only for awhile okay." The young trainer smiled to her friend who seems to be disappointed but regains his sense since Touya knew why Irene said that before we held her waist nice and warm.

"Wanna walk to Route 2? I bet there's some rare out their" Touya suggested to his friend who looks so excited, since she plans to capture every single Pokemon she meets on her journey.

"Good idea Touya, I bet there's some cute Pokemon like an Emolga or Purrloins." Irene giggled and walked with her friend and begans to wonder why he's blushing madly at her. _"I wonder why Touya is so nervous? Maybe the poor kid is cold."_

The two Trainers were about to enter the gates but they were stopped by two people, one man and one woman in knight outfits with a P sign on their uniforms.

"I'm afraid you can't enter wait until the speech is over so please be patient." One of them replied which made Irene very angry since she wants to catch a wild Pokemon so badly but Minccino calms her down by nuzzling her neck.

"Well that's a bummer, I wanna catch a wild Pokemon so badly!" Irene crossed her arms and pouted but she felt better after Minccino rubs her face on Irene's neck.

"Well at least we enjoyed our tour though." Touya patted her shoulder but Irene didn't notice cause she saw a cute and hot Trainer who looks four years older than her.

Then Irene took an opportunity to examine that hunky Trainer. He seems to be four years older than her wearing a white shirt with a black turtleneck along with his tan pants and a cube hanging there, green sneakers, a black wristband on his hand and golden bracelets on the other, and wearing a black and white hat on his long tea green hair in a ponytail causing Irene to flirt with this hot guy who seems to be looking at the Pidoves and a wild Lillipup.

"I wonder who that guy is?" Touya wonders and looked at Irene who's looking at that hunky Trainer until he waked her up by shaking her arm which annoys her alot.

"Probably a Pokemon Trainer but he sure is quite a hunk and twice as cute as Austin Beaver! The boy who's very cute and has bucked tooth, not to mention his grandfather owns lots of Bibarels which is why I love him so much!" Irene comments about Austin Beaver and his bucked tooth but still doesn't get why he has a surgery over his bucked tooth while staring at this Trainer for awhile until Touya comments about it and rolled his eyes.

"Right whatever you say Pinkie" Touya muttered about the funny stuff Irene said which made her look annoyed with that nickname he given her, so Irene responds back to him and corrects him.

"Quit calling me Pinkie Mr. Wannabe, I'd rather be called Bubble Gum instead!" Irene pouted like a spoiled child which made Touya laughed even more but regains his sences sinse Irene looks very serious over it.

"If you say so Bubble Gum, hmm I wonder how Theresa and Cheren are doing?" Touya wonders until Irene patted his back and responds back to his question.

"Probably enjoying their milkshake." Irene reminded Touya and talked about their good old childhood memories from many years ago."Remember when we were little I use to throw lots of pranks on Cheren." Irene laughed and enjoys giving chocolate covered marshmallows to Cheren but they were ink covered with glue.

"Oh yeah I remember you made Cheren kiss a Trubbish. Then you place a Joltik on his head and gave him cookies filled with toothpaste." Touya also laughed at the cookies part since Cheren's mom has to take him to a dentist to remove the toothpaste and wonders why he eats too much paste but of course she didn't know that it was Irene who did it. But everytime he told his mom about the pinkette, she scowls at him and says that Irene is the cute and sweetest girl on earth and won't harm a thing not even a cute little Joltik.

"After I place a Joltik on his head he scream like a little girl that his mom has to give him a bubble bath, and that is why I love throwing pranks on him cause he's gullible and strange" Irene laugh so hardly and wonders why Cheren is acting so cool even if he's a nerd.

"There you are so how's your date?" The young brunnete teases both Trainers but the pinkette knew better than that so she went up to her friend and corrects her before Touko comes up with another joke or so.

"We were just talking Touko." Irene corrected Touko who seems to laugh at her best friend, since both of them are like sisters not to mention help eachother in case if something went wrong.

"Man Chelsea battles me then later she manage to beat Oshawott with her Munna." Touko crossed her arms and won't forget how Chelsea learned to use her Pokemon skillfully and clever.

"At least you tried... Hey look here comes the others!" The young bubble gum pointed at the others with her finger and saw Cheren with a happy Theresa along with him.

"Well how is it?" Touya looked at Cheren who seems to be cool and calm about their situation.

"We had a nice talk after that I decide to bring Theresa along for awhile since we both have the same goal." Cheren explained while fixing his glasses but of course he needs to find a way to ditch her since Theresa comments over his Snivy and kept telling him that she's getting one soon, which soons began to annoy him more than ever.

"And I decide to travel with Bianca but for temporary since shes helping me get stronger!" Chelsea beamed and is very excited because not only she's getting stronger but soon Trubbish will see her and becomes Chelsea's Pokemon.

"That's great you guys and make sure you don't act too smart Cherry!" Irene winked at Cheren who doesn't like that name sinced fifth grade after The Royal Dace and he'll never will.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Cherry my name is Cheren!" Cheren crossed his arms and stared at the pesky girl who sticks her tongue at him as a sign that it's very funny and will keep doing this but before that, the young Trainer saw something and wonders what it was before Theresa responds.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Theresa pointed at the people in knight outfits who are at the fountain, causing lots of people to see whats happening.

"I don't know but lets check it out though." While Touko and the others saw whats happening and went to see whats going on, Irene began to worry and wonders why she's feeling that way, even Minccino began to look worried as well.

_"Whatever it is I have a bad feeling about this"_ Irene thought in her mind and saw the same people in knight outfits, standing next to a fountain and preparing to make therr signal by their boss.

Meanwhile the same Pokemon watch Irene through the bushes and wonders why it keeps looking at her and not other Trainers that it encounters few months ago.

"Zorua" the tiny fox whispers and quickly fleds to Route 2 before the people in knight outfits captures it. Just like how that monster did to it's dear brother who betrays it and fonds with a Trainer who loves Pokemon few years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 3 is done wow this one took me 2 hours to type coming up Chapter 4 The Mysterious N thats right N is set to appear in chapter 4, and remember keep guessing who Irene's secret admirer is and maybe I might put the Victini chapter where Irene catches a Victini at Liberty Garden, hmm and why Zorua watches Irene the answer is to keep guessing and review. (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 is up and here he is N, after I finished Pokemon White I was upset that N left is a good thing I'm playing Black right now and I hope N appears in future games or the anime anyway enjoy the chapter. ^-^**

**I enable Anonymous Reviews back and Pokegirl360 and Pokeboy360 I hope you two learned your lessons and do me a favor go argue on Facebook not on my story got it! Please because of you two many reviewers were complaining . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<strong>: <strong>The Mysterious N

"I wonder what's going on?" Touko place her hands on her hips.

"I don't know but this guy looks weird in a dress," Chelsea comment.

"Especially those outfit their wearing they're so midievel it's like they don't understand their fashion sense." Irene comment before she made another joke.

While the teenagers are talking the man in large robes with a P sign wearing a red piece on his right eye with somewhat gray-green hair made an announcement while two people in knight outfits holding the large P sign.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's he saying?"

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" The Sage walks left and right.

"Is it?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe?"

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work ... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"That's a lie! Just because a Trainer commands his or her Pokemon doesn't mean they get pushed around!" Irene stood up to the Sage before he ignores her.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"Help them?"

"Rescue Pokemon?"

"Liberate Pokemon?" Irene said out loud.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." As the Sage leaves along with the Plasma Grunts before they marched away.

"Do you think we should listen to him?" The old man wonders

"No way I'd rather be with my Pokemon." The young woman replies

"What a crazy old man" the old lady grumble before the rest of the people left.

"Liberating Pokemon cool" Irene smiled and held her Minccino.

"Agree" Chelsea smiled.

"Do you two know what liberating means?" Cheren crossed his arms and stares at two clueless girls.

"Of course we do it means a chemical combination," Irene happily answer to Cheren.

"No you idiots! Liberating means to set free don't you get it Team Plasma want all the Trainers to free their Pokemon." Theresa reminded the girls.

"What if I see that Ghetsis creep again I'll liberate his Pokemon," the young Trainer clenched her fists.

"Yeah" Touko agreed with Irene.

"Hey look at that Trainer" Chelsea pointed at the same Trainer that Irene and Touya saw few hours ago. "He looks like an alien," Chelsea giggled.

"Or maybe part monster, part zombie, and part ghost," Irene said out loud before the green Trainer turned around and stare at Irene.

"You and your big fat mouth Irene!" Touko punched her friend's arm.

"I think he heard us!" Bianca warned her two best friends before the green Trainer comes walking to their direction.

"Yikes!, Ha ha ha very funny Cherry describing yourself to Theresa" the young bubble bum lied.

"Minccino" the little Chinchilla pretends to laugh until she saw the green Trainer.

"Your Pokemon... Just now, it was saying..." The green Trainer speaking too fast.

"Slow down. You talk too fast. And what do you mean you hear them talking?" Theresa place her arms on her hips.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"Well N, I'm Cheren and these are my friends, Theresa, Touko, Touya, Bianca, and Chelsea. The girl with pink hair is Irene." Cheren introduced his friends.

"My friends and I were given each a Pokedex while Cheren and I both have a goal to win the Pokemon League and catch many different Pokemon in Poke Balls." Theresa explain the information to N.

"The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?" N answer back to Theresa before he stares at Irene and Minccino. "Well, Irene is it? Let me hear your Minccino's voice again!"

"If you say so, ready Minccino?"

"Cino" Minccino jump of off Irene's shoulder and was ready to battle.

"Go Purrloin!" N tossed his Poke Ball revealing a purple cat.

"A Purrloin cute but fierce, Minccino use Aqua Tail!"

"Minccino!" The little chinchilla's tail was surrounded in swirls of water and directly hit Purrloin.

"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon! Now Purrloin use scratch on Minccino!" The mysterious Trainer command his violet cat.

"Purrloin!" The young cat's claws glow and hit Minccino hard until it was struck by Cute Charm. "Purrloin" Purrloin fell in love.

"Looks like Purrloin got hit by Minccino's abillity Cute Charm. Irene spins around while Minccino copies Irene's spinning.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

"Minccino!" Minccino's tail glows and hits directly towards Purrloin with a critical hit.

"Purrloin" Purrloin fainted.

"We did it Minccino! We won our first battle!" Irene happily hugged her Pokemon.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls... Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." N picked up his Purrloin and left.

"That's one strange Trainer alright." Cheren comment while he crossed his arms.

"Yeah tell me about it," Touko agreed her best friend.

'I wonder if N has something to do with Team Plasma, if so then he could be a secret spy working for Team Plasma.' Irene thought.

"Come on you two lets get a move on." Touya drag both Irene and Touko.

"Later guys and make sure you brush your teeth Cherry," Irene happily teases Cheren.

"Very funny Irene" Cheren fixed his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness I'm traveling with you guys." The young bubble gum hugs Touko and Touya.<p>

"I could say the same thing" Touko grinned at Irene.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla happily squeaked.

"Plus I wouldn't done it without my plushie," Irene happily hugged her Zorua plushie.

"Zor, Zor" a wild Zorua appeared from the bushes.

"Huh! Did my plushie just talk?" The young bubble gum was shocked.

"No Irene, it's only a wild Zorua" Touya explain to her.

"Did you say Zorua! I heard that they're very hard to find lets see what the Pokedex has to say about Zorua." Irene scanned her Pokedex.

_Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon, Zorua protect themselves from danger, they hide their identities by transforming into people and Pokemon._

_"_It's female, her ability is Illusion, and knows the moves Dark Pulse, Foul Play, Captivate, and Fury Swipes. What a cute little Pokemon, huh hey guys I think Zorua is injured badly."

"It looks like Zorua is injured, who could do such a thing." Touko was concerned about Zorua.

"It looks like Zorua is badly beaten for days and trying to escape." Touya looked at her sratch marks all over herself.

"Well, we'd better take it to the Pokemon Center and fast." Irene tried to hold Zorua until she saw N and another Zorua.

"What's wrong Zorua?" Irene talk to the tiny fox.

"Zorua" Zorua quickly fled.

"Zorua wait we just want to help you!" Irene called out to the little fox. "Do you think Zorua hates me?" Irene sobs a little.

"Zorua wouldn't hate you it probably fled for a reason." Touko comfort the sobbing girl.

"I hope you're right Touko" Irene calm down.

"Let's get a move on before I change my mind" Touya crossed his arms.

"Relax Mr. Wise Guy" Touko answered back to her stubborn friend.

Everyone laugh and headed straight towards to Striaton City, meanwhile someone was watching on the three friends.

"Irene, who is she? When I saw her Minccino she looks happy but why?" N wonders while his Zorua was on his shoulder. "However, she may be strong but Irene isn't worthy enough to become a hero!" N replied while staring at the three Trainers.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew it tooks me hours because my dad was using it, anyway why Zorua fled the answer is to guess and review, coming up Chapter 5, a friend for Zorua where Zorua not N's Zorua but the same Zorua is set to appear. Maybe in future chapters one of them will be The Rampaging Virizion where Irene stumble to a Virizion before she was attacked after she stopped Team Plasma. Read, guess, and review. (: <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 is up and the next chapter will be about Zorua's bittersweet memories and how she escaped, anyway enjoy the chapter . ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<strong>: <strong>A Friend For Zorua

It was a lovely day in Striaton City where lots of people are feeding the Pidoves or Patrats, younger children are learning at Trainer's School in order to start their future journey, while the Basculins are swimming at the pond eating bread crumbs given by elderly people at the park where some bushes looks exactly like Pikachu, a rare Pokemon that can't be found in the Unova Region.

"Well here we are everybody, Striaton City where all the Pidoves and Patrats but mostly Purrloins make their homes." Irene pointed at the colorful city with lots of happy people and their Pokemon, and of course getting pumped up for her very first Unova Gym Battle before Irene decides to train at the Dreamyard.

"I'm really excited to battle the Striaton Gym so badly!" Touko became very anxious for her gym battle before her pinkette friend looks at them and yawns.

"Well I'm going to train at the Dreamyard before I battle at the Striaton Gym. Later you guys and take care!" Irene waved her arm to her friends who seemed to ignored her for awhile before Touya responds back to his friend.

"Don't come crawling back to us!" Touya happily teased Irene who always get scared over little things. Like the time she saw a Cofagrigus at five and thinks there's a mummy inside. So in order to prevent it Irene brought her friend Scooter and makes sure that Cofagrigus gets him istead.

"Very funny Captain Obvious!" The young bubble gum rolled her eyes before she left to the abandoned Dreamyard thats been in ruins for few years since a huge explosion on the experiments.

While Touko and Touya challenge the Striaton Gym, Irene entered the Dreamyard and took a little tour around the Dreamyard. The Dreamyard looks very destroyed ever since the accident many years ago but it's like a great home for many Pokemon, not to mention a perfect place to train and catch Pokemon

"This place sure is abandon, but it's a great place to battle and catch Pokemon such as Munna and their evolution Musharna! Hmm I heard that a Musharna with a hidden ability Telepathy comes there every Friday except that today is Thursday. But I'm gonna catch that Musharna tomorrow, right after I win my first gym badge." Irene happily thought of Musharna and her gym badge until she heard the bushes started to rustle and began to frighten the pinkette but there's always Minccino and the others to protect her in case an enemy tries to attack. "Who's there!" The young bubble gum panicked and began walking straight to the bushes until she saw the same little black and red Pokemon that she saw yesterday.

"Zorua!" The same Pokemon happily wagged her tail and happily hugged Irene, crying tears of joy and happiness that she finally met her partner for two years.

"You're the same Zorua from yesterday! Why did you ran away like that? I was really worried about you Zorua!" Irene happily hugged the crying Zorua while Minccino joined the hug and cried as well since she was also worried about Zorua as well. "Don't you ever run away like that ever again okay. If you do I'll keep looking for you till the very end" The pinkette smiled at the little fox who looks very happy and glad that she didn't encounter Ghetsis again.

"Zorua" Zorua smiled at Irene and happily snuggled in her chest before they exit the Dreamyard.

"But first lets get you to the Pokemon Center" Irene held Zorua while Minccino is on Irene's shoulder and kept walking untl their at the Pokemon Center.

Several minutes later...

"Zorua is good as new, if you hadn't found her who knows what will happen to Zorua." Nurse Joy smiled at Irene who's holding both Minccino and Zorua.

Audino

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Irene took Zorua and held her in her arms and went to their bedroom. While Minccino and the others are playing with the Zorua plushie, Irene fed Zorua lots of Pokemon food and rubbing her soft warm fur. "Tell me what happen and who did this to you." Irene place Zorua on her lap who looks scared and frighten over her past which was so painful and dreadful that Zorua could get killed, if she hadn't escaped on time.

"Zor, Zorua" Zorua told Irene what really happened and how she escaped .

-Flashback-

Few years ago before Zorua met Irene, she and her brother happily play at the forest. Everyday they either play tag or hide and seek and when it's late they cuddle together and when its night, they happily chase after few Pidoves for fun and mostly eat berries before they sleep together like two cute plushies. Zorua loves her brother and her brother loves Zorua alot even when there's danger. Everyday was a perfect day for them until they were attack by a Bisharp and its strong X-Scissor came from it's sharp and pointy blades. Next to it was a man in large robes with a red eye piece and a P sign, smiling evilly and commands Bisharp to do with those poor Zoruas.

"Excellent work Bisharp, soon N will have a hatred towards humans even if he thinks their very dangerous." Before the Sage commands his Bisharp to bring both Zoruas to the Castle and send them to N in his room.

Few hours later, Zorua woke up and notice that she was inside a playroom filled with toys and injured Pokemon napping behind the skateboard ramp, and saw her brother being held by a little boy who seems to be five or four years old years old wearing black shorts and an orange hair with a green tea hair before he saw Zorua and happily greets her.

"Hi Zorua!" the little boy smiled at Zorua who looks very confused and only remembers howshe and her brother were attacked by a Bisharp and an ugly man with a red eye piece.

"Zorua?" _Where am I?_ Zorua looked confuse and noticed that she's inside a huge building but the question is how and when?

"You're at the castle silly, father brought both of you here few hours ago. Father says that mean people called Pokemon Trainers attacked you and left you behind." N began to cry, holding her brother tight while the little fox was astonished over that question since she knew that not every Trainers are like that.

"Zorua!" _'What! How could he say that when he's the one who attacked us!'_ Zorua became angry over what that man with large robes have said to an innocent child who's lonely and have no human friends to interact with. _What's your name little boy?_

"N" the little boy smiled at Zorua once more before he petted her brother.

_N does your father lets you out?_ Zorua talked to N who seems to look very confused for few seconds, until he finally remembers what his father had said to him.

"No father says that I'm not allowed to be outside of the hallways unless Concordia or Anthea are their with me." N sniffles a little and tightly held her brother leaving Zorua concern and feel very sorry for N since there's no one to play with except Pokemon that were injured badly.

_'The poor little boy, no friends or a family to be with... Just like me, if this keeps up then I'll lose my love ones including my brother who cares about me deeply or worse forget about me one day. But how will I get out though especially if this place is huge?'_ Zorua looked around the playroom filled with toys and few Pokemon that are beaten taking a nap until she saw the exit and entered the door leaving the little boy very curious.

"Where you going little Zorua?"

_I'm leaving _

"Why?"

_It's a reason N, I wish I could tell you but I have to find out the truth myself._ Before the little fox left and enters the hallway, leaving the young boy scared and concern since Ghetsis won't be pleased about it even if its a small mistake.

"But if father sees you he'll take you away just like he did with my other friends!" N warned the little fox before she quickly scurried and tries to find an exit before she gets caught by Ghetsis, a man who's a heartless person who cares nothing but power.

Zorua scurried through the halls filled with water, golden walls, giant concrete, and expensive golden and blue walls that are very rare and pure to find, as if the castle looks like it was build for many years or more than that, depending on the height of it. Zorua kept scurring and scurring and saw the exit until she was stopped by the same man that attack her and her brother and glares at her evilly as if he's trying to find a way to kill Zorua.

"Trying to escape are you? Anyone who dares to escape shall be punish!" Ghetsis kicks the poor Pokemon very roughly by his feet, and saw the little fox got hit by the wall with a small red bruise on her fluffy face.

"Zorua!" Zorua wailed in pain and couldn't believe what he just did to her before the Sage roughly picks her up and walks to N's room and spoke about lettingg the Pokemon escaped.

"And if I ever see any of your Pokemon escape, they will be punish." Ghetsis says loud and clear to his son who looks very frighten but responds back quietly.

"Yes father..." N held Zorua's brother while Ghetsis showed him the little fox that's badly beaten already.

"This Zorua is a perfect example, that's what happens when it dares to escape!" Ghetsis glares at N who seems to be scared alot now but answers him an important question.

"But what are you going to do with this Zorua?" N looks really worried over Zorua since he loves her as well and wants to raise her into a Zoroark one day.

"I'm taking it back to the wild" Ghetsis lied about it since he's really taking it to the dungeon or maybe give it to his Hydreigon for an afternoon snack but only when he's in a bad mood. Lucky for Zorua he isn't but that doesn't mean her punishment is over. "One Zorua is enough boy." the Sage glares at his son once more before he opens the door.

"Yes father" N held Zorua's brother tightly before the Sage left and slammed the door very hard.

"And as for you! You'll be held captive for the rest of your life!" Ghetsis glared at Zorua who looks frightened but deep inside she glares at him and will someday get her revenge and teach him a lesson once she evolves into a Zoroark and learns a signature move called Night Daze.

After Zorua was dragged to the underground, she was shocked to see the Pokemon work. The Goletts make small concrete while the Conkeldurrs and their evolution make bigger concrete, the Jellicents pour water with Hydro Pump while the Woobats and Swoobats lift the concrete with Psychic, the Darmanitans and Golurks lift the bigger concrete, and the Heatmors and Darumakas blow fire to burn the fuel.

_What's going on?_ Zorua asked one of the Darmanitans that are lifting a heavy concrete that is so heavy that a Golurk can lift them.

_We're being slaved_ one of them explains while holding another concrete leaving the tiny fox very curious.

_What do you mean being slaved?_ The little fox looks very confused on what Darmanitan meant before a Golett responds to her question.

_He means that if we don't do our work, these people known as Team Plasma beats us._ The Golett warns Zorua about Team Plasma and what'll happen if she doesn't do her work.

_These monsters took us away from our beloved Trainers and forced us to do their dirty work!_ Timburr cried in rage and anger and will never forget how he was captured by Team Plasma in front of his four year old Trainer back at Iccurus City, that is collecting wood for the woodman and his family.

_How do I escape?_ Zorua ask one of the tired Darmanitan that is so weak and hungry after a long hour or more of work before one of the Jellicents responds to her question.

_You can't escape here, no one has ever escaped in this dungeon. A few tried but they were caught by those Plasma Grunts and send back to the dungeon... But however there is one way but it won't be very easy, even if its years or more depending on the condition._ The blue Jellicent explain to Zorua who looks concerned over the Pokemon even that are covered with bruises.

_What is it and how?_ Zorua became curious and wants to find a way to escape and perhaps bring her brother along as well on that quest.

_When the Ceremony starts you may escape but you have to hurry before the three men called the Shadow Triad gets you!_ The pink Jellicent warns Zorua about the future obstacles waiting for her but Zorua knows what to do since she could transform into anything like a Ditto, except that her moves are the same.

_It doesn't matter for now, I could wait and maybe find someone that'll love me soon._ Zorua thought as she began to work for years of suffering, beaten, and starve to hunger but manage to survive. But while she works, Zorua vows to seek revenge on both Ghetsis and Bisharp once she's free and finds a partner to stop them before Team Plasma steals more Pokemon from other people even if they're beginners. Zorua kept working until the Ceremony starts and Darmanitan dug a tunnel for her to escaped and also asked Zorua that once she has a partner and stops Ghetsis, they would like to return to their Trainers as long as Wise Lady is there. Since she's the wisest woman in two regions and can magicly heals them or sends them with a blink of an eye. Rumors says that Wise Lady could be the third Plasma Goddess, the Goddess of friendship who has the affection of sensing dark aura or future ahead of the people.

_Now's your chance Zorua!_ Darmanitan dug a tunnel for Zorua.

_But what about you Darmanitan._ Zorua looks worried at her friends, who are staying.

_Don't worry about the rest of us we'll be fine,_ Golett replies to the little fox.

_Okay take care my friends, I'll never forget your kindness and maybe one day I'll rescue all of you._ Zorua sniffled.

_Find a loving Trainer who'll watch your back,_ Timburr suggested.

_I will take care everybody._ Zorua enters the tunnel and manage to escape. While the Ceremony starts, Zorua thought of her brother until she realize that her brother is fond with N and there's nothing she could do.

_It's best to leave him there, if my brother has a loving Trainer then I should too! _As Zorua finally made her decision until she saw a light and quickly enters before the Shadow Triad saw her. After she escapes, Zorua looked at the castle and wishes her friends and her brother good luck and kept scurrying to find her partner. After she's free, Zorua looked around and was glad that she's not with her brother anymore but deep inside her old brother will always be in her heart and will move on and find her partner. For days Zorua search for her Trainer but every time she spots a Trainer, Zorua turns them down and lefts, not to mention that she really wants to evolve into a Zoroark and learn her signature move Night Daze. A very strong move that is so strong that not even a Hydreigon can learned that great move. But when she first saw Irene she wants to know more about her but why ever since she saw her, Zorua wonders if there's any connection between them?

-End of Flashback-

"So that's why you were beaten" Irene hugged Zorua tightly. "If I see this Ghetsis creep again I'll teach him a lesson and show him that messing with the ones you love is a threat to a person even for a Pokemon!" The young bubble gum clennched her teeth tightly and hoped one day she'll stop him and show him that Pokemon are like a family to her not just partners.

"Zor, Zor" Zorua happily cuddle Irene who looks very concerned over Zorua, since she's very lonely and has nowhere to go.

"Zorua you wanna come along with me?"

"Zorua" Zorua happily nodded.

Irene took out a Pokeball from her bag and gently place it on Zorua's head before she disappeared and went inside her Pokeball.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Welcome to the team Zorua." Irene held Zorua's Pokeball and toss it in midair. "Come on out Zorua!" Irene threw her Pokeball revealing a little fox who's happy to see Irene.

"Zorua" Zorua smiled and happily wagged her tail before Irene took out something from her bag and gave it to Zorua.

"I want you to have this Zorua" Irene took out a pink bow but with a little diamond in the middle and place it around Zorua's ear.

"Zorua!" Zorua cries tears of joy and went straight up to Irene who looks very happy about her new Pokemon.

"You wanna challenge the Striaton Gym tomorrow morning Zorua?" Irene ask the little fox Pokemon who's cuddling her new Trainer nice and warm before she responded back to her question.

"Zorua" Zorua nodded and happily cuddled with her Trainer while Minccino and the others join in and cuddled with Irene as well before their eyes are drifted.

"Well thats settles, tomorrow I'll battle the Straiton Gym and then I'll catch Musharna!" Irene finally made her decision before she felt sleepy and held both Minccino and Vanillite nice and gentle. "Yaaawwwn! Good night everybody sweet dreams and don't let the Nincadas bite..." As the young bubble gum and her Pokemon drifted to sleep getting ready for tomorrow's Gym Battle and meeting a Musharna in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew sorry that I took so long I accidently deleted it then I have to retype it that's right folks N's Zorua is Zorua's brother surprising isn't it, coming up on chapter 6 battle of the Striaton Triplets. That's right Irene will battle all three gymleaders Zorua is one of them, but which two Pokemon will she use the answer is to read, review, and guess. (:<strong>

**Here's her Pokemon**

**Minccino, Female, Type - Normal**

**Vanillite, Female, Type - Ice**

**Frillish, Female, Type - Ghost/Water**

**Zorua, Female, Type - Dark**

**For those who played black or white, there's an access to another floor in the Dreamyard where you'll get a Musharna but you'll get it after you beat the main story. Every Friday a Musharna with the hidden ability Telephytic or somethibg like that, normally Musharnas doesn't have an ability like that. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys chapter 6 is up and the next chapter is about Irene battling the Striaton Gymleaders anyway enjoy the chapter . ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<strong>: <strong>The Battle of The Striaton Triplets

"Mhh" the young bubble gum turn back and forth on her bed, covering herself with the blanket.

"Minccino" Minccino tickles Irene with her tail.

"Zorua" Zorua nuzzle her Trainer.

"Vanillite" Vanillite blows cold breath on Irene.

"Frillish" Frillish hugs her Trainer with her tentacles.

"Good morning Minccino, Zorua, Vanillite, and Frillish did all of you sleep well?" Irene happily greeted her Pokemon. "Todays the day, my first gym battle!" Irene woke up brush her teeth, took a shower, put on her clothes, and brushes her long wavy bubble gum hair before she puts on her favorite cap and went towards the cafeteria getting her yummy breakfast.

"Morning Irene," Touya happily greeted his bubble gum friend.

"Morning Touya, did you win the Striaton Gym?"

"Yeah and I couldn't have done it without Braviary." The young Trainer petted his eagle.

"What about Touko?"

"Touko managed to win the battle with the help of her Oshawott." Touya explain this to Irene.

"When it comes to Touko she's one tough Trainer." Irene smiled at the teenager, "Now excuse me Touya I have a gym badge to win." Irene smiled at Touya before she has her breakfast and exit the Pokemon Center and headed straight to the Gym.

"Well here it is, the Striaton Gym, let's go Minccino.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla nodded while her Trainer entered the gym.

"Hello there I came here for my gym battle! Huh! Why is the Gym looks like a restaurant?" The young Trainer looks confuse until she saw three waiters, one with green hair, one with blue hair, and the other with fiery hair.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokemon Gym." The waiter in green greeted Irene.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon!" The waiter with fiery hair answers.

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The waiter with blue hair gently answers.

"And my name is Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." The waiter in green hair happily answers.

"Well I'm Irene and this is my starter Minccino." Irene cheerfully introduced herself.

"Minccino" Minccino happily squeaked.

"Well this is the first time I've seen a Trainer with a Minccino." Chili comment.

"So the three of you are Gym Leaders?" The young bubble gum looked curious.

"Correct, the Striaton Gym specializes in Grass, Fire, and Water types." Cress explained to Irene.

"Cool three Gym Leaders in one gym." Irene became thrilled in excitement.

"Plus you get to choose one of us to battle you Irene" Cilan explained to Irene.

"I get to choose? Hmm I made my decision, I decide to battle all three of you." The young bubble gum smiled at the disbelief trios.

"Well this is the first time the gym ever had such a request." Cilan crossed his arms.

"Please say yes, I'd love to battle all of you pretty please." Irene begged the trios.

"Irene has a point there, what ya say?" Chili agreed with the young bubble gum.

"Well that settles, Irene will earn her badge by defeating two out of three opponents." Cress suggested.

"Really yippe!" Irene squealed in joy.

"Don't get too excited Pinkie, cause the first opponent is me! Go Pansear!" Chili tossed his Pokeball revealing a red monkey.

Pansear

"A Pansear huh? Go Vanillite!" Irene tossed her Pokeball revealing a floating ice cream.

Vanillite

"A Vanillite? I hope you realize that Ice-types like Vanillite are weak against Fire-types like Pansear." Chili stares at Irene. "Now Pansear use Flamethrower on Vanillite!"

"Pansear!" The red monkey throws massive flames on Vanillite.

"Quick Vanillite use Water Pulse to block the flames!" Irene commands her Pokemon.

"Vanillite!" The little ice cream throws a water ball through the flames until the flames turn to smoke, covering the battle field.

"Now Pansear use Fire Punch!"

"Pansear!" Pansear's arm turn to flames and hit Vanillite.

"Vanillite!" Vanillite got hit by Fire Punch.

"Quick Vanillite spin and use Ice Shard!"

"Vanillite!" Vanillite spins and throw mini ice crystals until it landed on Pansear.

"Pansear!" The red monkey got hit by Ice Shard.

"Impressive Irene," Chilie comment his opponent.

"Thanks Chili, I call this one the Crystal Spin." Irene grinned, "Now spin and use Water Pulse!"

"Vanillite!" Vanillite spins and throws massive balls of water towards Pansear.

"Dodge it!"

"Pansear!" The red monkey dodge multiple water balls until it got hit by one of them.

"Pansear no!"

"Pansear yes! I call this one the aqua spin, now Vanillite spin and use Powder Snow!" Irene commands her Pokemon to use a move.

"Vanillite!" The little ice cream spins and blows fresh snow on Pansear until it was defeated.

"Pansear return." Chili withdrew the red monkey. "You were great Pansear, you take a nice long rest. That was a heated battle Irene." Chili winked at Irene.

"Thanks Chili," Irene's cheeks turned pink. "One down one to go, all I have to do is defeat either Cress or Cilan then I get the Gym Badge." The young bubble gum smiled.

"Your next opponent is me." Cress step on the battle field. "You're up Panpour!" Cress toss his Pokeball revealing a blue monkey with a blue flower on it's head.

"A Panpour, I heard that it's evolution looks like a girl." Irene giggled, "Go Zorua!" Irene toss her Poke Ball revealing a tiny black and red fox.

"Zorua" Zorua howled.

"You may choose your move Irene, ladies first." Cress politely allows Irene to go first.

"Well thank you Cress, Zorua use Captivate!"

"Zorua!" Zorua releases pink hearts and went straight towards to Panpour causing his Special Attacks to go lower.

"Impressive, Captivate lowers your opponent's Special Attack if the user is the opposite gender, Panpour use Double Team!"

"Panpour!" Panpour shows multiple copies of himself causing Zorua to look confused.

"Zorua use Dark Pulse on all the Panpours!"

"Zorua!" Zorua shoots a beam of purple circles on all the Panpours until she found the real one.

"Dodge and use Mud Sport on the field!"

"Panpour!" The blue monkey spreads mud all over the field causing Zorua to fall.

"Quick Zorua spin and use Foul Play!"

"I don't think so, Panpour use Acrobatics!"

"Panpour!" Panpour aims at Zorua hitting her with massive power.

"Zorua" the little fox was unable to battle.

"Zorua!" Irene picked up Zorua, "you were great Zorua, now take a nice long rest." The young bubble gum withdrew the little fox back in her Poke Ball.

"And finally your last opponent is me." Cilan walked up the battle field. "Come on out Pansage!" Cilan toss his Pokeball revealing a green monkey with a broccoli on it's head.

"A Pansage, quite a cute monkey,. Go Frillish!" Irene toss her Pokeball revealing a pink octupus.

"Frillish" Frillish floats in midair.

"A Frillish? I hope you realize that Water-types are weak against Grass-types like Pansage." Cilan comment her Pokemon.

"I know what I'm doing Cilan, now Frillish use BubbleBeam on Pansage!"

"Frillish!" Frillish releases jets of bubbles from her mouth towards Pansage.

"Dodge and use Bite!"

"Pansage!" The green monkey bites Frillish's head.

"Frillish!" Frillish runs back and forth while Pansage is still biting her head.

"Frillish use Psychic on Pansage!"

"Frillish!" The pink octupus glows her eyes causing Pansage to float.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed!"

"Pansage!" The green monkey releases multiple gold seeds on Frillish.

"Frillish hang in there!" Irene supported her Pokemon.

"You can just give it up Irene." Cilan answers to Irene.

"What do you mean give it up?" Irene answers back.

"You're Pokemon looks very weak and needs lot of training, you'll never win like this if you keep this up." Cilan describes her Frillish.

"Say all you want Cilan, but there's more than type match up. You should never judge Pokemon by their types." Irene place her arms on her hips.

"What a nice lecture Irene but I'm afraid that you'll lose, now Pansage use SolarBeam!" Cilan commands his green monkey.

"Pansage!" Pansage absorb sunlight from it's bushy head from the and aim it at Frillish.

"Quick Frillish block it with Ice Beam!" Irene immediatly commands her Pokemon to use a move to block SolarBeam.

"Frillish!" The pink octupus blows a beam of ice towards the beam of light until it was frozen and shattered to pieces.

"She block it with Ice Beam! But that doesn't mean you'll win Irene, now Pansage use Bite on Frillish!" Cilan quickly commands his Pokemon to use a move.

"Pansage!" Pansage ran towards to Frillish and opening it's jaws.

'I gotta think of something but how? Huh when Panpour used Mud Sport on the field, Zorua slipped that's it!' The young bubble gum thought of a plan.

"Frillish use Ice Beam on the field!"

"Frillish!" Frillish blows a beam of ice on the field causing Pansage to slip.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Frillish!" Frillish throws a ghostly ball of shadow and hits directly towards Pansage.

"Pansage quick use Dig!"

"I don't think so, now Frillish use Ice Beam!" Irene commands her Pokemon to use Ice Beam on Pansage.

"Frillish!" The pink octupus blows a beam of ice towards Pansage.

"Pansage" the green monkey fainted.

"Yay we did it Frillish! We won our first Gym Battle!" Irene ran towards to Frillish, giving her a hug.

"Frillish" Frillish happily hugged Irene.

"Congratulations Irene," Cilan smiled at the young bubble gum.

"Thanks Cilan you did great too." Irene gave him a compliment.

"As the Gym Leader of the Striaton Gym we'd give you the Trio Badge." Chili handed her a golden badge with green, red, and blue diamond shape.

"Please accept this badge as a token of our friendship." Cress happily smiled at Irene.

"Thanks guys, yippe I got the Trio Badge and it's all mine!" Irene held her badge up in the air.

"Come back anytime and luck winning the Pokemon League Irene." Cilan shook hands with Irene.

"I will and take care everybody!" Irene hugged her new friends and headed straight to the Pokemon Center, getting her Pokemon healed up before she went to the Dreamyard.

"Hmm I wonder if Chili sends me the letter? Nah, Chili is too hotheaded, but although I wish he did after all the guy is too cute." Irene smiled and giggled. "Come on Minccino we got a Musharna to catch." Irene replied and went straight to the Dreamyard.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla squeaked.

Meanwhile a Trainer and a Zorua were spying on Irene.

"So Irene caught a Zorua? But is Zorua is happy with her? And if so why?" N looks very curious and looked at his Zorua.

_'Sister I don't understand, why did you ran away when N and I were watching those humans?'_ Zorua thought of his sister

"I don't understand, I saw Pokemon that were hurt by their Trainers but Irene is different from them. When I saw her rescue a Zorua, she seems to be happy with her, are Trainers are like that? Can humans and Pokemon work together." N thought while staring at the Trainer and her Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to keep you waiting, yesterday I was outside shopping with my mom buying clothes and snacks. Coming up Chapter 7, Irene's Dreamyard Adventure where Irene will catch a Musharna but first she has to stop Team Plasma and save Munna. You know the drill read, review, and guess.<strong>

**Plus I'm having a contest for the Victini Chapter. Thats right folks you heard me right, a contest for the Victini Chapter. Okay in this contest you get to name an epic title for the Victini Chapter plus the Pokemon Irene will use and how it starts off. If I like your ideas that you create for the Victini Chapter I'll put it up plus if you want to participate in this contest, you have to guess who Irene's secret admirer is. He won't appear until at the Royal Unova at Castelia City. If you have any interesting title or any ideas for the Victini Chapter review or PM me, plus don't forget to guess who the Secret Admirer is okay. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys chapter 7 is up and the next chapter is about Irene stopping Team Plasma, rescuing Munna, and catching a Musharna, anyway enjoy the chapter. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<strong>: <strong>Irene's Dreamyard Adventure

"Well here we are Minccino the Abandon Dreamyard, now all we have to do is find that Musharna and then find the others." Irene looked at Minccino before she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Irene!" Bianca ran towards to Irene and gave her best friend a warm hug.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Irene happily stared at her best friend.

"Oh I'm just looking around, what about you?" Bianca happily answers back to Irene.

"I'm catching a Musharna with a hidden ability. By the way where's Touko and Touya?" Irene became curious.

"Chelsea is helping Touko catch a Blitzle, while Touya is battling Cheren, and Theresa caught both Pidove and Purrloin." The blonde airhead grinned at her best friend.

"Great they ditched me!" Irene cross her arms while she and Bianca enter the abandon area.

Munna

"Huh did you hear that Irene?" Bianca turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, it came from that abandon building, come on lets go check it out." As two girls enterd the abandon building and saw a pink Pokemon with patterns of flowers all over.

"Munna!" The pink Pokemon floats in midair.

'So the noise comes from Munna but why is Munna looked scared?' Irene wonders until Bianca interupt.

"Soo cute, I gotta catch it!" Bianca ran towards it until Irene grabbed her arm.

"Calm down Bianca, I don't think it's a good idea to catch it now." The young bubble gum reminds her friend.

"And why's that?" Bianca looks curious while Irene narrowed her eyes.

"Because 1. Munna looks scared, 2. It's trying to hide for no reason, 3. Munna is lost!" The young bubble gum talked to her airhead friend.

"And 4. I wanna catch it!" Both girls were about to protest until they saw two people, one man and one woman wearing white outfits wth a hoodie and a P sign on their outfits.

"Munna there you are!" The woman shouted at the poor Pokemon.

"Now hand over the Dream Mist!" The man kicked Munna hard.

"Stop it! Leave Munna alone you abusive freaks!" Irene confronted two people that are attacking Munna.

"Yeah, aren't you Pokemon Trainers too?" Bianca talk to both people.

"We're Pokemon Trainers too, but were fighting for a different reason. Unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!" The woman answers back to Bianca and Irene.

"That's right! If their Pokemon are liberated, Trainers will no longer be Trainers! We are in the right!" The man also answers back until Irene stared at their P sign.

"Hey I recognize you! You're members of Team Plasma!" The young bubble gum looked shocked.

"Looks like Pinkie here figured it out." The female grunt comment.

"Bianca be careful, they might take your Pokemon away." Irene warned her friend.

"Oh we're not taking your friend's Pokemon, we're taking yours!" The male grunt went towards to Irene.

"What?"

"No! Don't hurt Irene!" Bianca tried to defend her friend before he moved her away.

"I'll be taking your Minccino and your Poke Balls!" The Plasma Grunt snatched Minccino and took her Pokeballs from her bag before he pushes her hard.

"You don't deserve to have Pokemon!" The male grunt tossed all her Pokeballs in one hand while holding Minccino in the other.

"Now be free, you'll no longer be pushed by that terrible Trainer."

Instead of listening to him, Frillish used BubbleBeam on him while Zorua used Fury Swipes to free Minccino before they went towards to Irene.

"And you call that liberating, more like abusing to me." Irene talked back to both Plasma members.

"Then we'll take them by force instead! Go Patrat!" The male grunt tossed his Pokeball revealing a brown Pokemon. "Patrat use Leer!" The Plasma Grunt commands his Pokemon to strike a move.

"Boring, Frillish use BubbleBeam on Patrat before I get bored." The young bubble gum looks like she's not thrilled.

"Frillish!" Frillish blows jet of bubbles on Patrat in one hit.

"Patrat" Patrat looks fainted.

"Patrat no!" The Plasma Grunt withdrew his Pokemon.

"You idiot! Leave this job to a woman, go Purrloin!" The female grunt tossed her Pokeball revealing a purple cat. "Purrloin use Scratch!"

"Purrloin!" The cat's claws began to glow ready to attack.

"Really? Minccino use Swift on Purrloin." The young teenager yawned.

"Minccino!" Minccino throws little stars on Purrloin.

"Purrloin" Purrloin fainted.

"Purrloin no!" The female grunt withdrew her Pokemon.

"We must get the Dream Mist!" The male grunt starts kicking Munna.

"Stop it! Don't you see that you're hurting Munna!" Irene tried to stop them until she saw someone.

"What are you two goofing off?" Ghetsis questions them.

"Our goal is to help Pokemon." Another appeared causing both grunts confused.

"Anyone who disobeys Team Plasma shall be punished!" Ghetsis appeared in front of them before he mysteriously disappeared.

"Let's get out of here!" The grunt replies.

"If we keep apoligizing to Lord Ghetsis, perhaps he'll forgive us!" The other replies before they fled.

"I wonder who this Ghetsis guy is?" Bianca looks worried.

"Who cares, but the question is who cause the illusions?" Irene sprayed Super Potion on Munna.

"Musharna" A floating purple Pokemon with it's eyes closed appear.

"Munna" Munna hapily joined with Musharna.

"Musharna! There you are!" A young Professor appeared with long hair and glasses, wears a labcoat before they left and drop something. "Yes I finally found the Dream Mist! Oh pardon me, I'm Fennel, Professor Juniper's friend." the young Professor introduced herself to Bianca and Irene.

"I'm Irene and this is Bianca. Dr. Fennel who cause the illusions?" Irene asked the Professor.

"Well that was Musharna, Munna's evolution. The reason why Musharna caused those illusions was that it sense Munna's danger, so in order protect Munna, Musharna caused the illusions with the Dream Mist." Fennel explains to the girls.

"So that's why it happens." Irene wonders.

"Come visit my lab, I have something to give both of you." Fennel left the Dreamyard with the Dream Mist.

"Bye Dr. Fennel, I'm gonna stay here and find Munna." Bianca told her friend.

"Later Bianca, I gotta find that Musharna." Irene withdrew her Pokemon while Minccino climbed up to her shoulder.

The young Trainer finds a hidden entrance and travel to the underground. Inside the underground are broken objects and glasses. "Hmm I wonder why Musharna hides in the underground?" Irene looked around until she found an entrance, went through the dark patches, and went inside until she saw Musharna.

"There it is Musharna, let see what the Pokedex has to say about Musharna." Irene scanned her Pokedex on Musharna.

_Musharna the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna, with the mist from it's forehead, Musharna can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten._

It's female, her hidden ability is Telepathy, and knows the moves Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psybeam, and Psyshock. So cute and perfect to get rid of my nightmares. Since Musharna is a Psychic-type, I'll use Zorua." Irene tossed her Poke Ball revealing Zorua.

"Zorua" the little fox wagged it's tail.

"Zorua use Captivate!" The young bubble gum commands her Pokemon.

"Zorua!" Zorua released pink hearts on Musharna but it didn't affect Musharna.

"I forgot, Captivate only works if the opponent has a different gender." Irene looks embarassed.

"Musharna" Musharna glows rays of beam on Zorua but it didn't affect on her.

"That was Psybeam, quick Zorua use Foul Play!"

"Zorua!" The little fox throws ray of darkness on Musharna.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Irene commands her Pokemon.

"Zorua!" Zorua throws massive dark circles on Musharna until she was weakend.

"Now's my chance, go Pokeball!" Irene enlarged her Pokeball, toss it in midair, and landed on Musharna.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Yay I caught a Musharna!" Irene held her Pokeball.

"Zorua" Zorua smiled.

"Minccino" Minccino squeaked and jumped in midair.

"Come on out Musharna!" Irene tossed her Poke Ball revealing a purple tapir.

"Musharna" Musharna smiled at her Trainer.

"Hi Musharna, welcome to the team." Irene hugged her new Pokemon.

"Musharna" the purple tapir happily hugged Irene.

"I decide to use Musharna only for emergengies or for certain battles. If Team Plasma or this Ghetsis guy knows about Musharna, they'll use her for evil purposes." Irene looked worried until she saw Bianca.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you Irene." Bianca smiled at Irene.

"Did you catch Munna?" Irene smiled at her friend.

"Yup, plus I couldn't catch it without my Tepig." Bianca held her Poke Ball tightly.

"Come on Bianca, let's go to the Pokemon Center before we meet Fennel." Irene suggested.

Irene and Bianca exit the Dreamyard, heal their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center while Irene sends Musharna to Professor Juniper, and headed straight to Fennel's lab.

"Hi Dr. Fennel." Both girls cheerfully greeted to the Professor.

"So what are you giving us?" Irene looked very curious.

"Girls, do you know what Game Sync is?"

"No" Both girls answered at the same time.

"Game Sync is where you'll see dreams of Pokemon but of course it wouldn't work without C-Gear." Fennel explains to the girls before she adds it on their Xtransceiver.

"Don't forget your Dowsing Machine." A little girl gave both girls their Dowsing Machine.

"This is Amanita, my little sister." Fennel introduced to her little sister.

"Hi there I'm Irene, this is Bianca, and my partner Minccino." The young Trainer introduced to herself and her friends to Amanita.

"Believe it or not, Amanita is in charge of the PC storage." Fennel told two girls.

"That's right plus I'll give you any information on Game Sync." Amanita smiled at two girls.

"See you Dr. Fennel, you too Amanita." Irene waved her arm to her new friends.

"Bianca, there's something I have to tell you." Irene stared at her friend.

"What is it Irene?" The young airhead looks concerned over her friend before Irene told her everything about the letter and N.

"So you're saying that someone sends you that love letter."

"That's right."

"Plus you think that N is the secret spy of Team Plasma."

"That's right."

"Now that you mention it, N does act stranglely." Bianca reminded herself to Irene.

"Yeah, it's like where ever I go N follows, do you think he's an undercover spy and contact to Team Plasma." Irene looks suspicious.

"Could be," Bianca looks suspicious.

"Oh my goodness, if Touko is in love with an evil spy like N, we'll lose her forever!" Irene looks scared.

"What!" Bianca looks scared.

"I say we spy on them and find out why N is a secret spy." Irene made her decision.

"Yeah" Bianca agreed with her friend before Irene took out her Town Map.

"Okay the closest gym is in Nacrene City home of the Cafe and the Nacrene Museum." Irene looked at the map, "but first I wanna catch a Venipede so I could raise it into a Scolipede." Irene smiled before she put her Town Map away.

"Okay Bianca, Mission 1. To Nacrene City, Mission 2. Catch lots of Pokemon especially Venipede, Mission 3. Spy on the undercover spy, and Mission 4. Find out who my Secret Admirer is." Irene made her decision as she and Bianca looked for the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew this one took me for hours. LOL, Irene thinks that N is an undercover spy oh Irene you're as funny as Bianca, coming up on chapter 8, Mission Irene Possible: Rescue Petilil from Team Plasma. You know the drill, read and review. (:<strong>

**For those who played Black and White, Musharna's hidden ability is Telepathy which you'll find it at the Abandon Dreamyard after you beat the game and if you want a Munna with the Telepathy ability breed a female Musharna with the Telepathy ability and a ditto or a male Musharna. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys chapter 8 is up and the next chapter is about Irene rescuing Trina's Petilil anyway enjoy the chapter. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is. (:**

**Also sorry about what happend, I couldn't find a way to fix the mistakes until I found the export section, oh stupid me anyway if there is a mistake don't forget to review. Now back to the chapter but before that part of it is about why Cheren hates Irene and why she always calls him Cherry, and the death of her brother and father, okay now back to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Mission Irene Possible: Rescue Petilil from Team Plasma<p>

It was a beautiful day at Route 3, as the young heroine and her Minccino are off to Nacrene City winning her second Unova Gym Badge.

"Ahh, there's nothing like a beautiful day right Minccino." Irene happily smiled at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" Minccino nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Bianca so long? Few hours ago Bianca says that she's helping Theresa at the Pokemon Day Care. I'm glad that Bianca, Theresa, and Chelsea formed an alliance with me plus we're gonna spy on N the secret spy of Team Plasma! That's right N once we meet you'll tell me your leader's name! I hope this leader is a Queen, I'd love to meet her and her son." Irene chuckled as she walked straight to Nacrene City. "If Cheren was there he'll always think that it's stupid, sometimes I just don't get why he hates me? Ever since the dance at fifth grade Cheren either hates me or doesn't talk to me but why Minccino why?" The young bubble gum looked at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean really when we were young Cheren was really nervous on me especially when I hold his hand. Now I remember! Cheren also writes in scrift or type his letters but I just don't get why Cheren doesn't like me? I remember when we first met in pre-K, Cheren always blushes whenever he saw me or when I kiss his cheek just to make him feel better after those bullies were mean to him. Before he met the others, I was Cheren's first friend and I was always there for him." Irene signed.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla laughed at the part when Irene kissed Cheren's cheek.

"Minccino! Just because I kissed his cheek doesn't mean I like him!" Irene began to blush, "I tried to talk to him but he ignores me, oh Cheren why don't you talk to me? If only I knew the answer. Wait a minute do I like Cheren more than a friend? No that can't be I only like him as a friend plus I have a crush on Touya but why am I blushing? I remember in kindergarden Cheren and I always have cherry pie together, Cheren likes cherry pie and I always call him Cherry. Cheren always laugh at his nickname until fifth grade." The young bubble gum cry as tears were on her cheeks.

"Minccino" Minccino rubbed her Trainer's shoulder.

"In kindergarden I met Touko, Bianca, Theresa, and Chelsea, then in first grade I met Touya then I had a crush on him but Cheren becomes jeleaous whenever I talk to Touya. Then in fifth grade I went to the dance at the Royal Unova and danced with Touya. After the dance I saw Cheren was crying and kept saying how could you do this to me, and since then Cheren doesn't talk to me and tries to act so smart and cool." Irene cries more.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla hugs Irene.

"Where's the Cheren I used to know? The old Cheren was always there for me, he even gave me a hug after my older brother Dominic passed away when I was five, and Cheren always says no matter what happens I'm always there for you Irene, you're the best friend that a boy could ever have. Somtimes Cheren is similar to my older brother, both wear glasses, loves Pokemon, and especially me." Irene falls down and cried more.

"Minccino" Minccino gave her a warm hug.

"I haven't told about my brother haven't I?" The young bubble gum looked at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla shooked her head.

"Well when I was born, Dominic always took care of me, he always loves me alot and I love him. Whenever my dad wents to work, Dominic always follows him, you see Minccino Dominic dreams of becoming an arceologist just like dad. Then one day my dad has a business trip at the Relic Castle studying the Hero of Unova and his legendary Dragon-type partner. My older brother wants to go but I begged him to stay because I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Dominic didn't listen and went to the Relic Castle with dad then four weeks later grandma called saying that dad and Dominic passed away. He died at age seven." Irene thought of her brother, "Mom kept crying all day while aunt Betty hugged her tightly, they didn't know how that happened they say that it was a Hydreigon that killed them and next to the Hydreigon was it's Trainer staring at them before he disappeared by riding his Hydreigon. After they died Cheren always hugged me whenever I cried, you see Minccino only Cheren knows that my brother and dad passed away. I don't know if the others will know this." Irene kept crying and crying for few minutes until Touko and Chelsea were standing next to her miserable friend.

"Irene what happened?" Touko looked concern over her friend and crouch down and gave her a hug.

"It's nothing Touko I just hurt my leg." The young bubble gum lied to her friend.

"Don't you ever scare us like that ever again okay, you made us worried." Chelsea comfort her friend by patting Irene's shoulder.

"Thanks guys you're the best, by the way what are you two doing here?" Irene looked at her friends after Minccino wiped her tears away.

"We were waiting for Touya until we saw you crying." Touko looked at Irene.

"Plus Touko caught a girl Blitzle with the Motor Drive ability." Chelsea looked proud of herself.

"Actually Chelsea made me catch a girl Blitzle, ever since she finds out that Oshawott is a girl she makes sure that my entire team are girls. Plus Chelsea thinks that the male Blitzles have Lightningrod ability while the females have Motor Drive ability." The young brunnete began to glare at the clueless girl.

"It's true, even the Gym Leader has a male Zebstrika with the Lightningrod ability Touko." Chelsea reminded her friend.

"Hey guys!" Theresa came running to her friends holding an egg.

"Hey Theresa, what are you doing here?" Touko asked the happy teen who's holding a red and yellow egg.

I was helping at the Day Care and after I was finished, the Day Care lady gave me a Pokemon egg. She told me that inside the egg is a pure fighting type that will hatch in less than a day." Theresa happily held her egg.

"Can you tell us what Pokemon is inside?" Chelsea looked anxious.

"Can we get Pokemon eggs too?" Irene stared at the egg.

"To tell you the truth, the Day Care lady says that it evolves into a purple fighting type and no Irene, they don't give you eggs for free, they only give them to kind and loving Trainers." Theresa explained to the girls until she was interupted.

"Out of the way!" The man yells at them.

"Stop thief!" The girl yells at two men while running towards them, it was Bianca and next to her was a little girl.

"Bianca what happened?" Touko looked at her worried friend.

"They took the little girl's Pokemon." Bianca huffed.

"It's true, they took my Petilil!" The little girl cried.

"What! Team Plasma took the little girl's Pokemon!" Chelsea looked shocked.

"Don't worry, we'll get your Petilil back I promise, by the way I'm Irene and these are my friends Touko, Theresa, and Chelsea." The young bubble gum smiled at the little girl.

"I'm Trina," the little girl looked at Irene.

"What kind of people steal Pokemon especially Trina's Petilil!" Theresa became angry.

"Bianca, do you know where Team Plasma went?" The young bubble gum asked her blonde friend.

"I think they went straight to Wellspring Cave." Bianca answers to her friend.

"I'll stay here with Bianca and Trina, just in case more Plasma Grunts come, after all Cheren's not the only one with the brains." The violet teen smiled at her three friends.

"Alright then come on Touko and Chelsea, let's get Trina's Petilil back!" Irene dragged two girls to Wellspring Cave.

"Yuck! Yucky caves!" Chelsea looks sickened.

"Yeah, caves give me the creeps, especially quicksands." The young bubble gum looks scared.

"Come on you two, it's just a cave." The young brunnete looked at two cowardly girls.

"Well I'm not going," Irene crossed her arms.

"Yeah" Chelsea agreed.

"You said to Trina that you'll get her Petilil back." Touko reminded her friend.

"Yeah but the caves are icky." Irene answered back.

"Oh really, Cheren thinks that you're not beautiful plus he think's that you're stupid." Touko lied to her friend.

"What! Oh I'll show him who's stupid!" The young bubble gum looked furious, "Come on, let's go get Petilil." The three girls entered the cave and saw two Plasma Grunts.

"Team Plasma, give back that Petilil!" Touko confront both men.

"Even if we did, you'll still abuse this Petilil!" One of them answers back.

"What kind of people are you stealing a little girl's Pokemon!" Irene answers back at them after she saw the Petilil looked scared.

"We're only following the king's orders," the Plasma Grunt explained.

"Well your king is stupid and doesn't understand the relationship between Trainers and Pokemon." Irene talks back while placing her arms on her hips.

"Don't you dare talk like that to our king!" One grunt shouts.

"We'll take your Pokemon instead!" Another shouted as both grunts tossed their Pokeballs revealing two Patrats.

"Go Zorua!" The young bubble gum tossed her Pokeball revealing a tiny fox.

"You too Blitzle!" The young brunnete also tossed her Pokebal revealing a black and white baby zebra.

"Come on out Audino!" Chelsea tossed her Pokeball revealing a pink and cream Pokemon with a fluffy white tail.

"Patrat use Tackle!" The grunt commands his Pokemon.

"Zorua use Foul Play on Patrat!"

"Blitzle use Shock Wave on another Patrat!"

"Audino use Attract on both Patrats!"

All three Pokemon listen to their Trainers' commands. Mini hearts went straight to both Patrats causing them to fall in love while a dark ray went straight to Patrat and a lightning went straight to another leaving them defeated before they were withdrew by their Trainers.

"Now can we have Petilil back." Irene happily talked to two defeated grunts.

"I don't think so!" Two more members of Team Plasma appeared.

"Now be good girls and hand over your Pokemon." One of them answers.

"No way, my Pokemon are fine with me thank you very much." Irene stood up to them.

"Zor, Zor" Zorua growled at the Plasma members.

"See, even Zorua agreed." The young bubble gum looked at the puzzled grunts.

"Then we will take them by force instead!" Both grunts tossed their Pokeballs revealing two more Patrats.

"Get ready!" Touko warned her friends until bunch of hearts went straight to both Patrats leaving them defeated.

"What! That's impossible, I mean that's implasmable!" One of them looked shocked.

"Fine! We'll give you back the Pokemon, here take it!" The Plasma Grunt tossed the Petilil to Irene.

"Ahh, that's very nice of you." Irene smiled at the Plasma Grunts.

"We're not being nice, we're being generous missy." One of them reminds Irene.

"We'll let you go but the next time we meet, all your Pokemon will be released, Plasma retreat!" The Plasma Grunts disappeared mysteriously by smoke.

"I wonder who their their king?" Touko looked concern.

"Maybe the king is good looking." Chelsea beamed

"I hope this king is young, hot, and especially single, speaking of single I wonder who stop those Patrats?" Irene began to wonder until she saw a flying furball with a heart nose.

"Woobat" Woobat flapped it's wings.

"So it was Woobat that stopped the Patrats." Touko looked at Woobat.

"So the hearts were really Heart Stamp." Chelsea smiled until Woobat went straight to her.

"I think Woobat likes you Chelsea," Irene looked at them.

"Woobat is it true?"

"Woobat" the flying furball nodded.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Chelsea tossed her Pokeball on Woobat until it disappeared. "Yay! I caught a Woobat and it's all mine!" The young teen held her Pokeball up.

"I'll meet you guys outside later." Touko exit the cave.

"So Chelsea did you got the message?" Irene looked at her clueless friend.

"What message?" Chelsea looked confuse.

"The messeage that I send saying that N is a secret spy of Team Plasma you nitwit!" The young bubble gum looked at her friend.

"Oh, yeah I got the message, but what if N is the king of Team Plasma?" Chelsea looks worried.

"Nonsense Chelsea, N couldn't be the king, everyone knows that evil kings want to rule the world such as slaving Pokemon or changing the rules." Irene reminded her friend.

"Oh, then how come you think that N is a secret spy?" Chelsea frown and cross her arms.

"Easy because the king sends N to do the dirty work and wants all the Plasma members to listen to N. So to do that the king wants N to spy someone so he could know more about this person, plus once that's done the king will force everyone to release their Pokemon or ask Team Plasma to steal everyone's Pokemon. Now you see why Chelsea, the first target the king seeks is Touko so he ask N to spy on Touko. If we don't stop N, we'll lose Touko forever." Irene told her friend about the king and N.

"Whaat!, That's terrible we got to do something and fast." Chelsea looked shocked.

"Luckily Bianca and Theresa joined with us so we'll spy on them on their date." Irene grinned at Chelsea.

"Don't you think that Cheren or Touya should get involved?"

"Chelsea, even if they are, Cheren will think it's insane while Touya thinks it's weird." The young bubble gum looked at her clueless friend.

"Hey where's Zorua, do you think that Team Plasma kidnap her?" Irene looked very worried until she saw Zorua.

"Zorua" Zorua appeared carrying a shiny rock in her mouth.

"Zorua, don't you ever scare me like that ever again. Huh, what's that on your mouth?" Irene took the shiny rock from Zorua.

"It's a Shiny Stone, I heard that certain Pokemon evolved with this stone such as Roselias, Togetics, and Minccinos." Chelsea looks fasinated at the rock.

"Hmm, I'll use it when I'm ready, for now we have to meet the others before Trina worries sick, come on Chelsea." Two girls exit Wellspring Cave and met the others outside.

"Here you go Trina," Irene handed Petilil to the little girl.

"Petilil, you're okay!" Trina hugged her Pokemon tightly.

"Petilil" Petilil cries for joy, happily seeing her Trainer.

"Here you go Irene, these are for you." Trina happily gave Irene some Heal Balls.

"Thanks Trina," Irene thanked her new friend before she put the Heal Balls away.

"Now what's going on here?" The girls whipped their heads and saw an old woman in her fourties.

"Grandma, grandma, Irene and her friends save Petilil, without them I'll never see Petilil." Trina run straight to her grandma giving her a hug.

"Such wonderful Trainers, how would you three like to have Pokemon eggs?" The Day Care lady answers to the girls.

"Really?" Chelsea looked at the old lady.

"Absolutly, you earn them fair and square." The Day Care lady beams.

"Now there's a way to obtain Pokemon egg." Touko happily chuckled.

"Here you go, you're Pokemon eggs, each egg is a surprise, believe it or not these eggs will hatch in less than a day or so." The old lady gave each of them an egg. For Chelsea a lime green egg with a yellow spot, for Touko a white egg with purple surroundings, and for Irene a green egg with flowers on each side and yellow thorns.

"What kind of Pokemon are inside?" Chelsea looks curious.

"It's a secret," the old lady winks at her.

"Come on gang, next stop Nacrene City!" Irene become excited for her secound Gym Badge while she and the others laugh along their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is all done, quite a surprise that she and Cheren were best friends and her brother and father passed away. In the future chapters I'll write how Dominic and his dad were killed, coming up Chapter 9, A Venipede Situation where Irene catches a Venipede plus N is set to appear with a slight of ToukoxN.<strong>

**Oh Irene, always funny when she thinks that N is also helping the king but didn't know that N is the king but we really know that Ghetsis is the true leader. Anyway read and review, guess the Pokemon eggs, create your title, guess the Secret Admirer. (:**

**Also who's your favorite OC? And what's your favorite part of the story or funny part? I'd love to know. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I was at the Queens Mall buying lots of stuff and my legs are hurting after a long walk but I could still type. Anyway Chapter 9 is up and N is set to appear with a slight of NxTouko. I refuse to call her Hilda, after I finish Black N was gone forever and funny that in White I beat Reshiram easy while in Black Zekrom is hard but Reshiram manage to defeat Zekrom. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is. (:**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 9. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Venipede Situation<p>

It was a beatiful day for the heroine as she and her friends arrive at Nacrene City, a city established in restored storehouses built a century ago.

"Well here we are ladies, Nacrene City, home of the fine Cafe Warehouse." Irene pointed at the city filled with warehouses.

"I heard that Nacrene City is also called the city of art." Chelsea happily looked at the city.

"Plus Castelia's City Gym Leader Burgh is a reowned artist whose hometown is Nacrene City." Theresa explained to the girls.

"Wow Theresa, you know the Castelia Gym Leader!" Bianca looks surprise at the violet teen.

"Well of course Bianca, I'm from Castelia City and my mom is best friends with Burgh." Theresa looks very proud of herself while the girls looked very surprise.

"I can't wait to meet this Burgh person and I can't wait for eggy to hatch." Irene happily cuddle her egg.

"Yeah, me too," Chelsea cuddles her egg until Theresa's egg began to glow.

"Hey, my egg is hatching!" Theresa looked very excited as she place the egg on the ground and open the lid until the egg cracked, revealing a red and yellow weasel.

"It's a Mienfoo!" The violet teen happily looked at her new Pokemon. "Hi Mienfoo, I'm Theresa and you and I are partners." Theresa held her new Pokemon.

"Cool Theresa, but I hope you realize that Mienfoo needs lot of training before she evolves into a Mienshao." Touko looked at her happy friend who's holding a Mienfoo.

"Don't worry Touko, I'm using Mienfoo for my Gym Battle, plus Mienfoo knows Aura Sphere and her ability is Regenerator." Theresa explained to the concern brunette.

"I hope eggy hatches too." Irene anxiously looked at her egg.

"Yeah, mine too." Chelsea also looked at her egg.

"Come on guys we gotta Venipede to catch, later Touko good luck winning the Nacrene Gym." Irene waved her arm to Touko as she and the others went straight to the broken railway tracks.

"Alright ladies do we have everything we need to catch a Venipede?" The young bubble gum looked at her friends.

"Yes!" All three girls answer at the same time holding all the supplies they need to catch a Venipede.

"Bait?"

"Check."

"Berries?"

"Check.

"Candy?"

"Check."

"Butterfree net?"

"Check."

"Why are we using a Butterfree net?" Bianca looked at Irene whose covered in a scent of Pecha Berry shampoo and perfume.

"Easy because Venipede's ability is Poison Point, so if we catch it with a Butterfree net we'll be fine, and if not we'll be poisoned." The young bubble gum held her net high in the.

"Aren't we abusing Venipede Irene?" Chelsea stare at her friend who's very anxious.

"Of course not Chelsea, I've seen Bug Catchers catch Bug-type Pokemon with a Butterfree net." The young bubble gum explained to her clueless friend who looks very guilty. "Alright girls, to Pinwheel Forest!" Irene and the girls went straight to Pinwheel Forest, meanwhile a Trainer and his Zorua watches Irene and her friends left.

"How could those girls try to capture a poor Venipede with a net!" N cletched his fist tightly.

"Zorua" Zorua growls at those girls.

"Even those poor Pokemon are treated badly by people! My friends I promise that once your seperated from your Trainers you'll live peacefully for the sake of Team Plasma!" N began to cry while Zorua rubs his Trainer's shoulder.

As the girls enter to Pinwheel Forest they notice both men and women in knight armors are forming their operation, before they hide behind a rock.

"Team Plasma? What are they doing here?" Irene looked at the Plasma Grunts forming their next mission.

"I don't know but if Team Plasma spotted us, they'll take our Pokemon away. I say we catch Venipede tomorrow" Theresa suggested after she saw some Plasma Grunts patroling Pinwheel Forest while fixing her glasses.

"Good thinking Theresa, when it comes to Theresa she knows what to do." The blonde airhead smiled at the violet teen.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late." Chelsea warned her friends before they immediatly exit Pinwheel Forest and head straight to Nacrene City. Meanwhile a red and green Pokemon follows the scent of Pecha Berry shampoo and perfume along it's way.

"Phew that's a relief," Bianca sighed as the girls were tired after they ran as fast as a Zebstrika.

"Yeah, you could say that again Bianca." Chelsea panted and fell on the ground after exhaustion.

"If I'm correct, the king orders Team Plasma to have their base operation at Pinwheel Forest such as capturing a legendary or gathering data." Theresa explained panting at the same time while Irene thought of a plan.

"Here's how it goes team, if Touko and N are at the Cafe Warehouse we spy on them during their date." The young bubble gum thought of a plan while the others looked confuse.

"But what if they see us?" Chelsea questions her friend until Theresa answers back for Irene.

"They won't Chelsea, we'll be sitting outside of the Cafe." Theresa explained to Chelsea until Irene thought of another plan.

"Also, we get to wear sunglasses and use the spy gear, so that way we watch what they're doing." Irene happily held her egg and the packages tightly.

"Where did you get those stuff Irene?" Theresa looked at the spykit and pair of sunglasses next to her friend.

"I order them online, with Cheren's mom credit card number and bill." Irene happily looked proud of herself.

"Wow, Cheren will be soo mad if he finds out about it." Chelsea laughs before she stands up.

"Yeah I know the funny part is that Cheren got yelled at by his mom after she saw the credit card bill. Man what a gullible, what a maroon, what an idiot." Irene laughs histericaly before her friends join the laugh.

"Oh this is soo exciting!" Bianca beamed until Cheren was standing right next to them hearing about his mom's credit card.

"And what were you saying about my mom's credit card Irene?" Cheren frown at Irene crossing his arms.

"What credit card Cherry? We were talking about a movie we saw yesterday." Irene lied to Cheren until he saw her laughing.

"Then how come you were laughing?" Cheren glares at her until he saw the packages, "you use my mom's credit card didn't you." Cheren angrily stares at Irene who is holding the packages and the egg.

"Maybe, hey look isn't that Touya I saw!" The young bubble pointed straight to the buildings.

"Huh where?" Cheren looked around for Touya before the girls manage to escape, heading straight to the broken railway tracks.

"Phew, that was a close one or I'm toast." Irene sighed before she sat on a rock covered in moss.

"Yeah totally," Chelsea puffed her breath until a red and yellow Pokemon came crawling to Irene, smelling the Pecha Berry shampoo and perfume.

"Huh, it's a Venipede! Oh I always wanted those, lets see what the Pokedex has to say about Venipede." Irene took out her Pokedex and scanned Venipede.

_Venipede the Centipede Pokemon, Venipede's bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokemon that try to prey on it._

"Let's see it's female, her ability is Poison Point, and knows the moves Protect, Bug Bite, Poison Tail, and Screech. I gotta catch Venipede, go Pokeball!" Irene was about to throw it on Venipede but instead she crawls up to Irene's arm and touched the Pokeball before she disappeared.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Well there's another way to catch a Pokemon." Theresa smiled at Irene before she patted her shoulder.

"Well at least i caught Venipede," Irene held her Pokeball until her egg and Chelsea's egg are glowing.

"Look Irene, our eggs are hatching!" Chelsea looks very excited over the eggs.

"Yaay eggy's gonna hatch!" Irene squeal in joy while Chelsea place both eggs on the ground opening the lids until the eggs cracked. One was a floating baby jello with an open mouth and a yellow dot, another was a castus with flowers and thorns.

"Mine hatched into a Solosis!" Chelsea hugged her new Pokemon.

"Mine hatched into a Maractus!" The young bubble gum hugged her new Pokemon, "Let's see what the Pokedex has to say." Irene took out her Pokedex and scanned Maractus.

_Maractus the Cactus Pokemon, Arid regions are Maractus' habitat. They move rhythmically making a sound similar to maracas._

"It's female, her ability is Chlorophyll, and knows the moves Petal Dance, Bounce, and Wood Hammer, oh Maractus welcome to the team." Irene hugs Maractus.

"Maractus" Maractus hugs Irene warmly.

"You too Solosis" Chelsea huugs the baby jello.

"Solosis" Solosis happily cuddle with Chelsea.

"Yesterday Touko's egg hatched into a Litwick." Bianca thinks of her friend's Pokemon.

"Red alert! Red alert! Someone's coming, quick everybody let's hide in the bushes!" Chelsea quickly warns her friends as they hide in the bushes along their Pokemon until they saw Touko and next to her was N lying on the grass talking to a wild Tympole.

"Now where are those girls?" Touko looked everywhere for them until she saw a Trainer with tea green hair lying on the grass talking to a wild Tympole.

"N?"

"Touko what a surprise," N smile at Touko.

"What are you doing here?" Touko questions the older Trainer.

"I'm talking to a wild Tympole, I wonder how's Irene doing?" N thought about her until Touko interupt.

"Irene is doing fine, she's not great at math nor great at ice skating, but Irene is the best friend you could ever have. If you get to know her she's very nice and caring." Touko happily thought of her friend.

"Touko, you wanna go to the Cafe Warehouse?" N ask the young brunette.

"Sure N, I'd be happy to." Touko smiled at N as they held hands, meanwhile the girls looked shock after their friend is in love with an undercover spy.

"What! That monster is brainwashing Touko!" Chelsea glares at them holding their hands.

"When my Mienfoo evolves, I'll beat him up with her Aura Sphere!" Theresa looks mad and clenched her fist.

"I say we spy on them right now!" The young airhead suggest until Irene grabbed her orange sweater.

"Not yet Bianca, first we wear our sunglasses, then we go outside of the Cafe Warehouse, and finally we use the spy gear." Irene explained to her blonde friend.

"Good thinking girlfriend," Chelsea patted her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Chelsea, as we all know that N looks like a Trainer but he's an undercover spy for the king and Team Plasma! Oh N looks so innocent but he's pure evil, once we stop him he'll tell us who the leader is. I hope that the leader is single or maybe a Queen, anyway ladies we gotta spy on those two!" Irene look at N and Touko holding hands.

"Yeah!" The girls quietly follow N and Touko at the Cafe Warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew long chapter, coming up chapter 10, I spy N and Touko where Irene and her friends are gonna spy on them on their date at the Warehouse Cafe. Yawn it's getting late folks PM me or review please, yawn goodnight folks. v_v<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Chapter 10 is up, and it's about Irene and the others spy N and Touko on their data at the Cafe Warehouse, with a slight of NxTouko, uh oh Irene will be busted, anyway enjoy the chapter. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is. (:**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 10. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: I Spy N and Touko<p>

It was a nice beautiful day at Nacrene City where many different residents are enjoying their tour and challengers investigating many riddles in order to challenge against the Nacrene Gym Leader Lenora, while the young heroine and her friends are spying on their bestest friend and her so called boyfriend who's reading a book outside of the Cafe Warehouse wearing black sunglasses, black outfit, and using a spy gear just like secret agents use on their missions despite the fact that this isn't a very important mission.

"So N what do you wanna talk about?" Touko looked at her friend who's sitting at the opposite side of the table reading a book called _How to Win a Woman's Heart_ that is given by Zack, Irene's dopey cousin who tries to win every girl's heart even though it doesn't work on him due to his nitwit friend, Scooter and nerdy pal Marvin.

"About your friends and your Pokemons' thoughts about." N responds to Touko's question but didn't look at her due to the book he's reading and seems to wonder if this book could help win Touko's heart. While the couple are chatting about Pokemon and their thoughts, four girls in black sunglasses are secretly spying on two people outside of the cafe leaving Theresa very guilty about this situation but not the worried way, a stupid way.

"Irene not that I want to join on this secret spy stuff but is it really neccessary to have our tables outside of the cafe and closer to N and Touko!" Theresa glares at her three stupid friends, before looking at two idiot Trainers and wondered why both Chelsea and Bianca agreed to sit closer outside while they can do it a few feet away with the spy gear that Irene bought with Cheren's mom credit card.

"Yes it is Tessy my friend, just look at that creep N talking to our dear beloved best friend Touko and then turning her into his personal slave!" Irene and Minccino who's above the pinkette's head, glaring at N who's two tables away and talking to Touko while Bianca and Chelsea glared at him at the other window leaving the violet girl behind and holding her Purrloin for good comfort.

"Sometimes I don't know why my three best friends are strange and have a stupid or am the only one who's hallucinating Purrloin?" Theresa sighed and watches her friends actions as the wind blew her dark violet hair before looking at her Purrloin who's eating Irene's special chocolate bar that she stole a few hours ago while the pinkette was showering.

"Purrloin, Purrloin" the violet cat purred at her Trainer indicating that her friends are stranged before Theresa rubbed her Pokemon's head and happily purred at that moment as Chelsea looked at her Solosis who's in it's disguise along with Gothita, Maractus, and Pansage and then looked at Irene who's only wearing her black outfit and sunglasses.

"Irene, are you sure it's a good idea to wear sunglasses and black outfit and dressing our Pokemon up for a fashion contest sit?" Chelsea looked very curious all of a sudden leaving her nothing but think why she and her friends wear black outfit and her Pokemon dress up as little children before Irene her best friend responded to her question.

"Shhh! Trust me Chelsea this is the only way Touko nor N won't suspect a thing. It's not like Touko's gonna notice that its us in disguise and spying on her instantly. Now all we have to do is listen to their conversation with the spy gear very carefully, but before that Theresa gotta fix it up because someone was stupid enough to spill water all over it!" Irene scowls at Bianca for spilling her water on the spy gear, even though it's an accident while Theresa is fixing the spy gear with her fixing kit that she always bring just in case someone ruins it.

"Welcome to the Cafe Warehouse may I take your order?" A young waitress in a yellow outfit with a white apron appear few seconds ago who's ready to take the girls order.

"We'll have everything on the lunch and dessert menu please." Bianca and Chelsea happily took their order while Irene, Gothita, and Minccino keeps staring at two people.

"Certainly any beverages?"

"Soda Pop!" All three girls answered at the same time except for Theresa who's still fixing the spy gear for few more minutes due to the damage it has from the water.

"I'll have a Lemonade please with extra ice cubes with it" Theresa politely order her drink while the others kept looking outside of the window, spying on N and Touko.

"Touko you look very beautiful especially when you're nice to your Pokemon." N happily looked at his friend who noticed that he's holding a book the whole time which explains why N didn't responded her questions.

"Thanks N but why are you holding this book?" Touko looked at her friend who happily handed her his book before she realized that Zack gave him the book the whole time.

"How to Win a Woman's Heart? Who in the world would want to learn from that book?" As Touko explains to N that he doesn't need the book to gain friends, the girls kept spying on them for minutes until Theresa was finally done fixing the spy gear and their order and beverages have finally arrived.

"Yummy! Their Portuguese chicken and rice and combo special is delicious especially their chocolate cover cheesecake." Chelsea heavenly tasted her warm delicious fesh baked meal before eating her delicious cheesecake fresh and baked from the oven.

"You should try their mushroom swiss burgers and fries especially their vanilla milkshake yummy!" Bianca took a big bite of her burger and a big sip of milkshake at the same time before Irene began to moan over her meal.

"Mmmh try their giant hot dogs, their homemade steak burgers, and shrimp and pasta especially their chocolate fudge sundae yummy!" Irene slurped her pasta and took a big spoon of her sundae at the same time while her Minccino took a big bite of her half piece steak burger that Irene kindly offer.

"Try their chicken salad with fresh herb, their macaroni and cheese, and their fine frozen yogurt!" Theresa ate her salad and her frozen yogurt at the same time before she tried her macoroni and cheese. After their fantastic lunch, the girls were discussing about 'N's' so called evil plans and why his king plans to manipulate innocent people.

"Do you think that N could be their leader/king? Despite that he's weird and strange, my tummy told me that N is the king of an evil organization." Chelsea and Solosis ate their rice and combo special and rubbed her innocent tummy until Irene answers her question.

"That's rediculus Chelsea, everyone knows that evil leaders' main goal is to rule the world." The young bubblegum reminds her clueless friend that the evil king wants to rule the world not bring peace and justice to Trainers all over the globe.

"What about ninjas?" Bianca asked her pinkette friend with a worried expression on her face.

"Bianca, they don't have ninjas unless if it's a reason," Theresa explain to her blonde friend that there won't be any ninjas as long as they stick together and protect each other from any danger they will approach in future events.

"Thanks Theresa you sure know more than Cheren does." Bianca grinned at her best friend as the violet girl smiled at her airhead friend over the nice compliment.

"I wonder where the boys are anyway?" Irene looked around every warehouses hoping that Touya is around here somewhere or elsewhere.

"Training of course, that's what every guys do back at Nimbasa City" Chelsea replied to her pinkette friend who looked disappointed since she wants to see her crush really bad and maybe ask him out on their date until Theresa turned the spy gear on.

"Shh quiet you guys, I think I got something on the spy gear." Theresa turned on the spy gear revealing N and Touko discussing over something, causing the girls to wonder what those two are really saying or what they're doing.

"If I were a secret spy where would I be?" The young bubblegum began to think about where she'll be if she ever goes on an undercover until Chelsea answers her question.

"I'd be somewhere quiet and peaceful where there's a beautiful meadow and a giant rainbow with lots and lots of cute Pokemon like Cottonees or Petilils." Chelsea giggled at her so called undercover dream mission while her friends looked at her strangely since this is not where spys will head to.

"Maybe somewhere quiet like a forest or maybe a dark spooky cave with creepy Pokemon hidden and no Chelsea their are no cute Pokemon." Theresa suggested where a secret spy will really be in order to meet the others until Bianca interupt their important conversation.

"Look, look, look! they're about to kiss! they're about to kiss!" Bianca squeaked in excitement.

"Let me see! let me see!" Irene pushed Bianca a little along with Minccino and Gothita who are on top of their heads.

"I wanna see too!" Chelsea whined and pushed through while Solosis floated up and pushed through to watch the scene.

"Let me see too you guys!" Theresa managed to push in while Purrloin was on top of her shoulder watching the couples do something as Theresa and the others watched N and Touko about to kiss on their spy gear until Touko stopped for a moment sensing that someone is spying on them.

"Touko what's wrong?" N looked concerned over his friend who seems to look around at the table for no reason.

"It's just doesn't feel right?" Touko looks very uncomfortable over it since this is her first time hanging around with N.

"Don't say that Touko." N whispers in her ear as he held her chin and pecked his lips on her cheek causing the brunette to blush harder than ever.

"That's not what I meant N? What I meant to say was that someone is spying on us two tables away and their outside spying on our conversation..." Touko turned her head towards the window that's two feet away and saw four girls outside and glared at them.

"Wow that's just like a movie where two couples happily kiss... Sigh I wish I was kissed like that from a sweet guy." Chelsea looked at them omanticly until Irene flicked her forehead waking the clueless girl up and explained to her that it was only a kiss on the cheek not on the lips, Theresa was about to tell her friends to knock it off until she saw Touko glaring straight towards them before Chelsea noticed it and waved at her happily.

"Hi N! Hi Touko! Opps I mean random stranger and boyfriend! I mean isn't it a lovely day outside sweetie?" The clueless girl turned around and looked at her Solosis and hold it in her warm hands pretending that her Pokemon is a baby and feeding her a bottle of orange juice.

"Chelsea I mean aunt Jonie what on earth is this young Trainer doing? staring at or plans to stalk us?" Irene pretending to be cousin Sandy holds her Minccino tightly hoping that Touko doesn't know that they were secretly spying on her.

"I don't know cousin Sandy maybe perhaps Ma would know whats happening" Bianca pretending to be cousin Marsha looking at Tessy who's pretending to be Ma until she answered their question.

"Well golly if we keep sitting here longer then we're toast kids, in other words this strong Trainer will attack us for good." Theresa quickly warned her friends that Touko is standing up and almost heading this way to the door in less than three minutes or so.

"Well we'd better hurry before Touko finds out that we're spying on her." Bianca quickly warned her friends, as they ate their meals, sipped their drinks, and payed the bill as fast as they could before they quickly dashed straight to a safer area before Touko gets there, causing her confused and wonders where her friends are. After lunch, the girls decided to take a little tour around the city and maybe buy souvenirs to go with.

"How about we look around for awhile gang?" The young pinkette suggest that she and her friends should go on their tour known as The Irene Expedition.

"Good idea Irene!" Bianca grinned at her friend as she and the girls looked around Nacrene City for 2 weeks, shopping for clothes and expensive products, eating different variety of food especially when Minccino and her Pokemon friends keep eating their delicious sweets and beverages, learning at the Nacrene Museum including the history of ancient Pokemon fossil and where they come from, and of course training for the Nacrene Gym Battle for few days hoping to get stronger in the future, as Chelsea and Bianca face of against Irene and Theresa at the abandoned railroad.

"Woobat quickly use Acrobatics on Venipede!" Chelsea quickly commanded the flying furball going straight towards the poison insect that isn't protected.

"Tepig use Flame Charge on Purrloin!" The young airhead commanded the tiny pig who's stomping very hard on the ground, causing it's entire body is covered with yellow and red orbs of flames and dashed straight towards to Purrloin.

"Tepig! Tepig! Tepig!" Tepig flies towards the purple cat until her Trainer commands her to dodge that move before the little pig went straight towards the rock and recoiled itself from the massive damage it has taken.

"Woobat!" Woobat aim towards to Venipede before Irene commands it to use protect before Woobat hits her move.

"Venipede!" Venipede hides in her shell as the turquoise force field appears in front of it, protecting from its attacks and caused Woobat to fly towards the tree due to the massive power it has.

"Theresa would you care to do the honor for our two opponents?" Irene looked at her friend and smiled at their agreement.

"Gladly, now Purrloin use Night Slash on Woobat with massive power!" Theresa commands her purple cat to use her strong move on Woobat while the pinkette quickly commands her Pokemon to use its move before Bianca commands her Tepig.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin's claws transformed into whitish purple as it slashes Woobat with her powerful claws and sends it flying before it fell to the ground and unable to move for the rest of the battle and aim at Woobat causing massive damage.

"Now it's our turn! Venipede use Poison Tail on Tepig!" Irene commands her centipede to strike a move before she quickly crawls straight to Tepig who's about to use Flame Charge.

"Venipede!" Venipede's tail turns purple and quickly aim straight towards to Tepig, sending the pig high in the air and smashed into the ground and couldn't battle no more.

"No fair!" Both girls shouted at the same time as if they couldn't believe that they lost another battle again.

"Yeah a ten out of ten perfect record! Go girl power!" Irene and Theresa gave eachother a high five proving that they did a great job at battling and proud to have a hundred percent record until their Pokemon began to glow into blue auras.

"Woobat what's wrong?" Chelsea looked at her glowing Woobat with a worried expression thinking that Woobat is getting a disease.

"Venipede is glowing..." Irene looked very fasinated on her Pokemon being surrounded by blue aura until Theresa told them whats really happening to their Pokemon.

"That's because they're evolving, when a Pokemon evolves they grow stronger and their moves become powerful while others evolve by certain items, moves, location, gender, happiness, and of course by trade. Pokemon are very mysterious creatures when it comes to evolving." Theresa explained everything she knows about evolution to her best friends while their Pokemon are changing their physical appearance. Woobat evolves into a bat with pointed ears with cheerful eyes, wide teeth, and white mane. Tepig evolves into a chubby pig with yellow spots and claws. Purrloin evolves into a leopard with yellow whiskers, yellow rosettes, and a pink mask. And Venipede evolves into a curled ball with two long spikes and small spikes, and of course magenta rings.

"Mine evolved into a Swoobat!" Chelsea's Swoobat came flying to her Trainer and landed on her shoulder nuzzling her Trainer's neck causing the clueless girl to giggle before it learned the move Air Slash.

"Mine evolved into a Pignite!" Bianca's Pignite looked anxious for a fight and learned the move Arm Thrust.

"Mine evolved into a Liepard!" Theresa's Lipard walks to her Trainer before her Trainer petted her head and learned the move Hyper Beam.

"Awesome, mine evolved into a Whirlipde!" Irene took out her Pokedex and scanned her newly evolved Whirlipede.

_Whirlipede the Curlipede Pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede, Whirlipedes are usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates high speed and then crashes into it's opponent._

"Wow Whirlipede you could use Steamroller and Venoshock, I can't wait for Whirly to evolve into Scolipede and then I'll teac her Earthquake and X-Scissor." Irene hugged her Whirlipede tightly and was glad that she used only her Venipede along with Vanillite, Maractus, Zorua, and her newly Pokemon Cottonee that she encountered at Nacrene City not so long ago.

"Well Whirlipede sure won't move until she evolves into a Scolipede Irene." Theresa smiled at her friend who seems to ignored her friend's compliment.

"Yeah, I wish I could meet Zekrom one day and maybe be it's partner." The young pinkette ignores her violet friend who looks very confused due to her friend's daydreaming about something before Chelsea interrupted her thoughts about Zekrom.

"What's so great about Zekrom anyway?" Chelsea place her arms on her hips and looked at the surprised pinkette who couldn't believed that her friend thinks that Zekrom is just a regular Dragon and Electric-type Pokemon.

"What's so great about Zekrom? It's more than great it's awesome! In four faraway regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are four Legendary Heroines, and each one of them have a Legendary partner. In Kanto, Zema and her partner Ninetales are the holder of Mewtwo. In Johto, Leana and her partner Ampharos are the holder of Lugia. In Hoenn, Marcine and her partner Milotic are the holder of Rayquaza. And last but not least Carmy and her partner Roserade are the holder of Giratina. Unlike the other three, Carmy's Giratina can turn to either Altred or Origin form not only that but only Carmy is capable of turning Giratina into Origin form with a Griseous Orb." Irene explained the story of the four Legendary Heroines and their latest actions against each evil organizitions that are exclusive in each region to her friends until Touko arrived and saw her friends who looked extremely guilty and hoping that Touko forgot about it.

"Hey guys what're you doing here?" Touko looked at her four guilty friends and noticed that one of them are trembling very badly as if something is wrong.

"Oh we're just training for the Nacrene Gym Battle and catching certain rare and exclusive Pokemon. Anyway did you get your badge yet Touko?" Irene nervously looked at her friend who seems very proud before the pinkette began to shake her body again.

"Yeah, Oshawott evolved and Blitzle learned Flame Charge." The young brunnete looks proud of her Pokemon and their hard work they've done before Chelsea looked at Touko and held her shoulder.

"That's great Touko old chump, at least you didn't see those four weird ladies and their Pokemon at Nacrene's Cafe where you and N are." Chelsea patted her friend causing Irene to facepalmed hard on her forehead. As Bianca and Theresa hugged eachother close hoping that things are gonna be alright, despite their worried expression before Touko began to look very suspicious on her friends.

"Speaking of which I did happen to see four strange ladies wearing black outfit few weeks ago along with a gadget and...Wait! Chelsea how did you know I'm at the cafe with N?" Touko crossed her arms and stared at four trembling girls waiting for an answer until Theresa thought of a brilliant excuse that'll fool Touko for good.

"Oh Touko, Touko, Touko, that was our relatives, aunt Jonie, cousin Sandy, cousin Marsha, and Ma...Which means that Bianca, Chelsea, Irene, and I came from the same family and we're cousins isn't it miracle Touko!" The violet girl grinned at her best friend, and showing the brunette her sparkling white teeth that shines from the sun until Chelsea looked confused.

"We are?" Chelsea looked really confused until the pinkette elbowed her arm on her shoulder."Oh we are cousins, isn't it amazing that four of us are from the same bloodlines?" The clueless girl happily smiled at Touko who seems very unamused since none of them have the same traits or personalities.

"Theresa, you, Bianca, Chelsea, and Irene aren't related nor came from the same ancestor, and if you were I'll still believe that it's impossible. Alright you guys, what's going on and why on earth are you feeling so guilty for?" Touko place her arms on her hips waiting for a good answer that's not related over a stupid excuse that Theresa made about her and her friends came from the same ancestors and are cousins until Bianca told Touko the real truth that she's not supposed to tell.

"Oh Touko it's not like we were spying on you and N kissing and we sat outside of the cafe wearing sunglasses, black outfir and using the spy gear and... Ouch!" Bianca answers to Touko the main reason until Irene quickly punched the airhead's arm before she'll give the brunette more information.

"Bianca! Never ever ever lie to our friend Touko! You know how much she hates it. Come on I think Cheren is calling us." The young pinkette pretends to hear Cheren is calling him while Minccino pretends to hear Servine's voice before she holds Bianca's arm for protection just in case Touko punches her arm.

"But I didn't hear Cheren calling us." Chelsea looked very confused over it until Theresa quickly covered her mouth and shushed her up before Touko finds out what's going on.

"Yes you did Chelsea! Now come on guys, I think Cheren wants us to battle him. Anyway Touko, best wishes over your training and make sure N doesn't steal your Pokemon...I mean your stuff wait I mean your identity!" Irene quickly dragged her friends as far away from Touko and dashed immediatly straight towards the Nacrene City before Touko finds out what the girls had done.

"Wait a minute, did those girls were spying on me all this time! Dressing as strangers, wearing sunglasses, disguising their Pokemon, and using their gadgets? That means that they we're spying on me the whole time! When I get those four they're in so much trouble especially Irene!" Touko yelled at her friends from miles away and expects Cheren and her brother Touya to hear this news once they're done over their gym battle.

"Phew, that's a relief." Chelsea sighed and fell on the concrete floor after running miles away from their friend.

"Yeah now I'm really scared to travel with Touko, she might yell at me or worse tell this to her friends Touya or Cheren. Hey Bianca, Chelsea, is it okay that I travel with the two of you?" Irene nervously trembled her body and is afraid to travel with Touko who's gonna kill her for what she and her friends have did at the cafe and then looked at both Bianca and Chelsea who are very thrilled that Irene is gonna travel with them on their journey.

"Well of course Irene, anything for our super duper best friend!" The blonde airhead patted her best friend's shoulder who seemed very reliefed since Bianca, Theresa, and Chelsea are her only closest friends she have in the world and without them she won't get to spend time with them before Theresa made an important announcement.

"If Irene is joining with the two of you, then count me in, I'm joining too! Theresa finally made her dicision that she's traveling with her friends rather than Cheren.

"That's great Tessy but what about Cheren and Touya? Won't they be mad at that?" Chelsea looked at both Irene and Theresa and weren't concerned nor worried about this situation since Cheren or Touya won't know about this for now.

"Cheren always battles Touya and always judges my Pokemon which I hate especially the way I battle which is why I wanna be with you guys." Theresa happily hugged her friends tightly, glad that her friends accept her on the group.

"But don't you think that you're ditching Touko and Touya Irene?" Chelsea looked at her friends with a worried expression as her pigtails that resembles to Ayame's hair design from her Inuyasha mangas that she and Irene read back at Nimbasa City is blown by the wind, revealing her iris flower that a boy she met gave it to her as a token of their friendship.

"Don't worry Chelsea, it's not like Touko would know." Irene reminds her clueless friend that things will be alright as long as they stick together especially when there's danger.

"Yay! We're traveling together!" Bianca jumped for joy, and was glad that her three best friends are traveling with her until Chelsea quickly grabs her arm and quickly questions Irene over her mother and her boyfriend that Irene didn't mention to them.

"Hey Irene, last time when I visit your place Theresa, Bianca, and I saw a picture of your mom and that man who's holding her waist and nuzzling her shoulder romanticly. Who was that guy in the labcoat with a weird hair design Irene?" Chelsea looked curious over her friend's mom but luckily Irene didn't mind telling this to her friends since her mom began to date this guy for quite a long time after her father's death.

"Well I haven't seen him in person yet but my mom did told me that her boyfriend's name is none other than Akuroma. A researcher who researches Pokemon strength and is experimenting on something to do with the abilities of Pokemon though. But truth be told you guys, my mom told me that Akuroma isn't a normal researcher, he's very mysterious and difficult to read plus whenever he's with my mom he sounds romantic to her and has feelings for her but not my auntie Betty though. Plus whenever they're together at a different region they get along real good and shared a strong relationship together." Irene explained to her friends about everything she knows about her mom and her boyfriend's relationship leaving her friends quite amazed that their friend quite knows about this man without seeing him in person.

"Hey Irene I know this is a weird question to ask but how did you know about this stuff even though you haven't met him in person?" Theresa's dark purple eyes began to shine on the sun and eagerly wants to know more about this Akuroma guy so that way she could spy on her mom and Burgh's relationship one day as long as her little sister Tanny stays nice and quiet if she wants to join her on this mission.

"Easy my aunt and I secretly read my mom's diary, whenever she's out to work at the flower shop or on her date with Akuroma. Between you and me you guys, whenever aunt Betty and I read her diary we found out my mom's romantic secrets about Akuroma. Well if I remember clearly she did wrote that they first met when they we're kids at age five or six and they developed feelings for eachother but somehow Akuroma left on a longbusiness trip and promise to see my mom. And after my dad's death, Akuroma returned to Unova and held my mom tightly and when he did, he finally confessed his feelings for my mom and they had their first kiss. After that they kinda had sex together and well then they kinda made love together right after auntie and I left to travel to Hoenn for a vacation. But here comes the interesting part whenever my mom and her boyfriend sleeps together, she says that he sleeps like an adorable child especially when he's not wearing his glasses and when he helds her in his bare chest, my mom smells his sweet scent of aroma around his body plus he even proposed to her when I was like seven or eight." Irene told her friends more interesting stories about her mom and her boyfriend's relationship and how romantic it was for her mother as her friends were both amazed and wished they have a boyfriend like that one day or soon until Bianca thought of another question that the pinkette knows.

"But didn't your mom knew that you've been reading her diary the whole time?"

"Nah! She didn't know about that Bianca, after we're done reading her diary my auntie skillfully placed her diary on her nightstand before my mom knew that we read her private stuff." Irene giggled at that moment as Minccino rubbed her Trainer's neck like a soft fluffy scarf until Chelsea realized something that she should've done sooner.

"Come on Bianca, remember you said you'll help me catch a Sewaddle." Chelsea looked at her airhead friend who finally remembered that she made a promise to Chelsea that she'll help her catch her Pokemon.

"Right! Later Irene! Later Theresa! Meet you guys back at the museum." Bianca and Chelsea waved their hands and left leaving both Theresa and Irene alone in the city.

"Well I'd better train Pidove and Mienfoo before I battle the Gym, later Irene and if you see Cheren, tell him that Tessy gotta score to settle with." Theresa winked at her friend and left the city and began her training leaving Irene and Minccino alone.

"Looks like our Gym Badge awaits come on Minccino, to the Museum!" Irene and Minccino went straight towards the Museum where Gym Leader Lenora awaits.

"Minccino" Minccino climbs up to her shoulder, eager for her first and ever gym battle before Irene is pumped up for her Gym Badge.

"Wow this is it my second Gym Battle soo exciting! Come on Minccino our badge is waiting for it's rightful owner." Irene ran straight to the museum until she accidently bumped into the same Trainer that she and Touys encountered back at Accumula Town. "Sorry about that mister, I didn't watch where I was going..." Irene was about to answer until she saw the familiar Trainer that she battles at Accumula Town. "N! What're you doing here?" The young pinkette couldn't believe her eyes that she encountered the same Trainer again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun dun dun, Not only Irene ditches Touko but Touya, what's going on with N and Irene stat tune! Coming up ch. 11, The Nacrene Gym Battle where Irene battles the Nacrene City but first she has to deal with N. (:<strong>

**Anyway I have few more chaps to edit before I post ch.16 and while I was editing this chap I was listening to this Indian song, Kitaben Bahut Si Parhi Hongi Tum Ne on youtube, it's a really good song from the movie Baazigar the begining and middle was romantic but the ending was sad. ):**

**So if you want to know more bout this movie just watch it on youtube, trust me the ending is very sad and if you watch it good for you. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Chapter 11 is up, and it's about Irene battling the Nacrene Gym Leader but first she has to deal with N. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is. Sorry for the delay, I was at the Queens Mall shopping now my legs hurt even more but I'll still type. (:**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 11. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: The Nacrene Gym Battle<p>

"N! What are you doing here?" Irene looked at the same Trainer that she battle back at Accumula Town.

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokemon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And the future where Pokemon have become perfect... Do you feel the same Irene?" N strangely looked at the confuse Trainer before she answers his question.

"Not really, I have no clue what you're talking about." Irene answers back while Minccino agrees with her Trainer.

"Huh. I expected more from you. Now pay attention Irene. My friends and I will test you to see this future, too." N explains to the confused Trainer before he took out his Pokeball. "Go Pidove!" N tossed his Pokeball revaeling a baby pigeon.

"Pidove, Pidove" Pidove flapped it's wings.

"Whatever you say N, go Vanillite!" Irene tossed her Pokeball revealing a tiny ice cream.

"Vanillite" Vanillite began to blow fresh breath of ice.

"Pidove use Gust!" N quickly commands his Pokemon.

"Pidove!" Pidove began flapping it's wings on the ground summoning a huge wind.

"Really, you have to do better than that N, Vanillite use Avalanche!" The young bubble quickly commands her Pokemon.

"Vanillite!" Vanillite summons chunk of ice and directly hit Pidove, causing a major damage.

"Pidove" The baby pigeon looks defeated before it's Trainer withdrew it.

"You're up Tympole!" N tossed another Pokeball, revealing a blue tadpole with a creamy face.

"Tympole" Tympole happily jump for excitement.

"Vanillite return! Your turn Maractus" Irene withdrew Vanillite and enlarge her Pokeball before she toss it and reveal the cactus with flowers.

"Maractus" the cactus jump up and down as if shaking the maracas.

"Tympole use Round!"

"Tympole!" The little tadpole open it's mouth and releases high-pitch notes from it's mouth, as colorful circles went straight to Maractus.

"Maractus show them your gorgeous Petal Dance!" Irene began to spin while Maractus copies her Trainer.

"Maractus!" The young cactus spins around and releases pink petals around her body and went straight to Tympole causing a massive damage.

"Tympole" Tympole looks weak before it's recalled by it's Trainer.

"Way to go Maractus!" The young bubble gum gave her Pokemon a compliment as she went straight to Irene, giving her a hug.

"Maractus" Maractus cuddles her Trainer before she went back in her ball.

'Maractus loves her Trainer, could it be that Irene is the hero?' N began to wonder before he enlarge another Pokeball.

"Go Timburr!" N tossed his Pokeball revealing a gray Pokemon holding a piece of wood.

"Timburr" Timburr toss it's wood, looking ready for a fight.

"Go Frillish!" Irene toss her Pokeball revealing a pink octopus floating in midair.

"Frillish" Frillish happily floats up and down.

"Timburr use Low Kick!"

"Timburr!" Timburr lower it's leg and went to kick Frillish, leaving no scratch marks.

"I hope you realize that fighting type moves won't affect Frillish, quick use Psychic!"

"Frillish!" Frillish glows her eyes, lifting up Timburr before she throws him hard.

"Timburr" Timburr looks fainted before it is withdraw by it's Trainer.

"At least you try N, no need to worry," Irene happily smiled at N until he answer.

"I cannot see the future yet... The world is still to be determined..." N look at his Pokeball before he look at Irene.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." N walks away.

"I'm telling you Minccino, N is a secret spy and a weird one. Thank god he's not their leader, or it'll be weird, and I thought Cheren is the crazy one." The young bubble gum whispers to her Pokemon.

"Minccino" Minccino agrees with her until N answers back to Irene.

"Now I know what power I need. Reshiram! The legendary Pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" N left, leaving Irene and Minccino looked puzzle.

"That's one weird Trainer alright, and we've only met despite we spied on him and Touko." Irene looked more puzzle while holding Minccino.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla squeaked.

"Hmm it seems that N is contacting Team Plasma at Pinwheel Forest Minccino. What I meant to say is that the king orders N to gather data or information at the museum, once that happens Team Plasma will steal something valuable or they're planning to capture Virizion and do evil stuff on it." Irene looked suspicious before she saw Touya.

"Hey Irene" Touya wave at his friend as he was standing next to her.

"Touya what a surprise?" Irene looked at her friend.

"Wish I say the same thing, competing the Nacrene Gym?" Touya romanticlly stares at her.

"Yup I am," the young bubble gum looks excited.

"Great, wanna sleep together at the Pokemon Center and make out?" Touya ignores her and held her waist tightly.

"Touya are you okay or did Cheren gives you a boring lecture again?" Irene looked at her friend strangely.

"I just want to spend time with you more and one day make love." Touya ignores her and nuzzle her cheek and bury his face in her breasts, hearing her heartbeat. "Irene why are you nervous? Is something the matter or you want to do it at the Pokemon Center?" Touya kisses her neck and rubs her sides smooth and gentle with one hand while the other almost touches her breast. Irene felt great until Minccino hits her head with her tail waking her up.

"How about we save those stuff at the Pokemon Center, but not sex because I'm not ready to lose my virginity." Irene quickly moved away and went inside the museum.

"Oh Irene, when I looked at you, you're so beautiful that I feel Volcaronas in my stomach. I wish I could have sex with you and make love with you today." Touya smiles and kept staring at her.

"What is wrong with Touya, it's like he's not himself today? But I could sleep with him after we make out but not sex unless he has condoms but still no sex." The young bubble gum talk to her Pokemon until she saw a skeleton of a Dragon. "Look Minccino, it's a Dragonite Fossil! My cousin Zack also owns a Dragonite back at Kanto, I wonder how's he doing in Castelia?" Irene smiles until she saw a man in a gray suit with glasses standing next to the Dragonite fossil.

"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm... fasinated." The young man looks please with the skeleton until he saw Irene. "Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assisstent director.

"Nice to meet you Hawes, I'm Irene and this is Minccino." The young bubble gum happily introduce herself to the assisstent.

"Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum. This skeleton is a Dragon-type Pokemon. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a Fossil. This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space. Oh, this? It's an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have value... We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at." Hawes explain to Irene about the black stone until she heard the noise from the stone.

"Roooaaarrrhhh!" A black dragon appears in her mind, trying to tell her something.

_I've been waiting for you Irene,_ the black dragon answers to her before it disappears.

"Huh! Hey Hawes, did you hear something?" Irene looked at the young man.

"Not at all, just the wind." Hawes answers back to her.

'That's strange, I saw a black dragon, could it be Zekrom?' Irene looked concern until Hawes distrupt her thinking.

"The Pokemon Gym is just beyond here. At the end of the Gym, a very strong and kind Gym Leader is waiting. By the way, the Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!" Hawes showed her the library before she enters.

"Yuck, lots of books, I hate reading except comic books and interesting books but not history or math books. Which is why I keep failing math tests and mom always scowls at me while Marvin tutors me with my math homework. Hmm, I get it, it's a jigsaw puzzle! Minccino, wanna battle?" The young bubble gum looked at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" Minccino nodded.

Irene solves a riddle, battles certain Trainers, and of course Maractus learns Aromatheraphy. As Irene lifts a book in the bookshelf and slides through, revealing a staircase. As Irene enters the stairs, she saw a woman with dark skin and blue hair, blue pants, red shoes, white shirt, and of course a pink apron standing in the battle field.

"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora!" The director introduce to herself to Irene.

"Nice to meet you Lenora, I'm Irene and this is my partner Minccino!" Irene happily introduce herself to the Nacrene Gym Leader.

"Well Irene, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokemon you've so lovingly raised! Go Herdier!" Lenora tossed her Pokeball revealing a brown dog with blue fur.

"Woof" Herdier looking ready for a fight.

"Ready Minccino," Irene looked at the little chinchilla.

"Minccino" Minccino nodded, as she jump of her Trainer's shoulder ready for a fight.

"Hmm a battle between two Normal-types, but that doesn't mean you'll win easily. Herdier use Take Down!" Lenora commands her Pokemon.

"Woof, woof!" Herdier went straight to Minccino ready to attack her.

"Minccino, spin and block it with Swift!" Irene quickly commands a move.

"Minccino!" Minccino spins as small golden stars went straight to Herdier in a direct speed causing the dog to lose concentration.

"Very clever of you Irene, with that move, I'm beginning to see what kind of Trainer you are." Lenora looks impressed with Irene, "Now use Retaliate!"

"Woof!" The young dog went quickly to Minccino ready to hit her.

"Block it with Iron Tail!"

"Minccino!" The little chinchilla's tail began to glow as her tail went straight to Herdier.

"I thought so, now use Bite!"

"Woof, woof" Herdier open its jaws and bites her tail.

"Minccino!" Minccino wails in pain, as Herdier keeps biting her tail.

'Think Irene think, if Minccino use Aqua Tail on Herdier's mouth, so that means Herdier can't hold any longer, that's it!' The young bubble gum thought of a plan.

"Minccino use Aqua Tail in Herdier's mouth!" Irene commands her Pokemon.

"Minccino!" Swirls of water went straight to Herdier causing to grow larger and larger as a giant balloon until it can't hold any longer and let go of Minccino's tail, before Herdier blows away from water in it's mouth.

"What! Herdier no!" The Nacrene Gym Leader looks very surprised at the attack.

"Now hit it back with Iron Tail!"

"Minccino!" Minccino's tail began to glow and aim it at Herdier hardly.

"Woof" Herdier looks defeated before Lenora recalled it back in it's Pokeball."

"You were great Herdier, now take a nice long rest. I have to say Irene, you battle very clever and raised your Pokemon very well but most of them haven't evolved yet including Minccino." Lenora explains to her until Irene answers back.

"Well Lenora, my Pokemon may not look powerful but each one of them are unique." Irene looks at Minccino.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla agrees with her Trainer.

"Is that so? Show me, go Watchog!" Lenora tossed another Pokeball revealing a red and yellow meerkat.

"Watchog" Watchog looks ready to fight.

"No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy!" Lenora looks anxious for another round.

"Whatever you say, Minccino use Sing!"

"Minccino, Minccino, Minccino" music notes went straight to Watchog until it dodges every music notes.

"Watchog use Confuse Ray!"

"Watchog!" Watchog holds its arms out as five golden orbs of light appear and circle around and went straight to Minccino, causing her to look confuse.

"Minccino" Minccino looks very confused after she was hit by the orbs.

"If this keeps up, Minccino is done for. Minccino return!" Irene was about to send her back until Lenora quickly commands a move.

"I don't think so, Watchog use Mean look!"

"Watchog" The tall meerkat closes it's eyes and becomes surrounded in dark purple aura. Watchog opens its eyes and start glowing bright red.

"Now use Retaliate!"

"Watchog" Watchog went straight to Minccino, causing massive damage, before she is defeated.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla looks defeated before her Trainer held her close.

"Minccino thanks, now you stay next to me and let Zorua battle okay." Irene smiles at her Pokemon before she puts Minccino down.

"Minccino" Minccino nodded.

"Lenora is strong, even though most of my Pokemon haven't evolve I'll do my best for them, as long as I believe in their heart." The young bubble gum looked at Lenora as she enlarge her Pokeball. "You're up Zorua!" Irene tossed her Pokeball revealing a red and black fox.

"Zorua" Zorua looks ready to fight.

"Hmm a Zorua, quite a rare Pokemon you have but that doesn't mean you'll win easily, Watchog use Confuse Ray!" Lenora commands her Pokemon.

"I thought so, Zorua block it with Captivate!" Irene quickly commands her Pokemon.

"Zorua!" Pink hearts went straight to five golden orbs and turn them to pink dust.

"Use Retaliate!"

"Watchog!" The tall meerkat went massive speed on Zorua.

"Use Foul Play!"

"Zorua!" Zorua went straight to Watchog as dark and light collide before both of them look weak.

"Zorua use Fury Swipes!"

"Zorua!" The little fox quickly scratches Watchog, leaving it weak and tired.

"Watchog use Super Fang!"

"Just as I thought, Zorua use Dark Pulse!" Irene commands her Pokemon once more.

"Zorua!" Rays of dark circles went straight to Watchog, leaving it defeated before Watchog was withdraw by Lenora.

"My theory about you was correct. You're more than talented... You're motivated! I solute you!" Lenora looks impressed with Irene.

"Yaay! We did it Zorua!" Irene went straight to Zorua, giving her a big hug.

"Zorua" Zorua happily cuddles her Trainer.

"Congratulations Irene, your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. As the Gym Leader of Nacrene City, I'd give you the Basic Badge." Lenora smiled at Irene, as she handed her a purple and gold badge.

"Thanks Lenora, it means alot," The young bubble gum smiles at her new friend. "Yippee! I just got the Basic Badge and it's all mine!" Irene held her badge up.

Zorua

Minccino

"You do your best okay," Lenora places her hand on Irene's shoulder.

"I will Lenora" Irene smiled at her friend until both hear noises.

"Deeear!" Hawes quickly dashes straight to his wife.

"What's going on, did something happen at the museum or pile of bones fall off?" Irene looks at the paniced man.

"Worse than that! Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!" Hawes looked very paniced.

"Did you just say Team Plasma!" Irene looks shocked after Hawes mention Team Plasma.

"What? What's going on? Irene! You come, too!" Lenora looks at her panicked husband then talks to Irene without looking at her before she immediatly left the library and to the museum dashing as a Zebstrika while her husband follows, leaving Irene and Minccino alone.

"Come on Minccino, this looks like the job for Irene Possible! A detective and a super hero!" Irene held her hand up, showing her mood ring glowing different colors.

"Minccino?" Minccino looks very confused on her Trainer.

"When I was four, Zack and I pretend to fight crimes, Irene Possible and Zack Stoppable, Marvin pretend to be as Wade, Scooter pretends to be the evil Dr. Drakken, Kathy pretends to be Shego despite that she copies other people or disguises as other people, Scooter's Patrat pretends to be Rufus, Theresa pretends to be Britina, and Chelsea pretends to be Monique. Yup, it was the best until Cheren always distrupts our fun time, always judges things, and thinks he's so smart while the others know that Marvin is way smarter than Cheren. Gosh it's like he's jelaous of my friends since we won't let him play our game Minccino." Irene place her arms on her hips.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla looks at Irene strangely.

"Minccino! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love Cheren, nor I kiss him except the cheek. Now come on, Lenora and Hawes are waiting for us, and I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen." The young teen and her Pokemon left the library and to the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, ch.11 is done, my legs are still sore but I could still type. What a surprise that Touya is acting strangely and Irene hears the dark dragon's voice and you guys know who the dark dragon is especially if you play Pokemon Black or White Versions. Coming up ch.12, Mission Irene Possible: Retrieve The Dragon Skull. Read and Review please. (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Chapter 12 is up, and it's about Irene and Theresa retrieving the dragon skull and meeting Lilligant and her baby and how Touya got a crush on Irene. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is pretty please I want to see your ideas or creations whatever you call it. Sorry for the delay, Hurricane Irene was at New York on Saturday night, luckily my area doesn't have power outrage and it's strange I haven't heard anything since I was sleeping at midnight (:**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 12. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Edit**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Mission Irene Possible: Retrieve The Dragon Skull<p>

"Come on Minccino, Lenora and Hawes are waiting for us!" Irene looked at Minccino who's on her shoulder, getting ready for a battle.

"Minccino!" Minccino nodded her fluffy head as her Trainer quickly exits the library and quickly went to the museum and noticed that Lenora and her husband are being confronted by groups of knights who are surrounding a Dragonite skeleton.

"Team Plasma, I should've have known!" Irene looked at some Plasma Grunts who are surrounding the Dragonite Fossil before she went downstairs, joining with Lenora and Hawes. "Huh! What's going on?" Irene held her Minccino close and looked at Lenora who's confronting memebers of Team Plasma.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" Lenora confronts Team Plasma before Irene came right next to her hoping that things will be alright, despite that she's thinking of doubtful thoughts.

"So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon liberation!" The grunt explains to the Nacrene Gym Leader who has this shock expression until Irene stood up for the Gym Leader and nervously confronted the Plasma Grunt.

"How is a Dragon Skull relates to Pokemon liberation? And what are you going to do with it? It's nothing but bones." The young pre-teen placed her arms on her hips, staring at Team Plasma with confused expressions until one of them demontrates the Pinkette.

"To show you we're serious Pinkie, we'll steal it right before your eyes!" Another grunt replies to Irene causing her to walk few steps away before they'll try to take her Minccino away as well.

"Well, then, here's our smoke screen!" The same grunt looks at Lenora and tosses some Smoke Balls up in the air surrounding the museum in piles of smoke .

"Plasmaaaa!"

"Plasmaaaa!"

All the grunts shouts at the same time and tossed more Smoke Balls before one of them took the Skull and vanished mysteriously. Leaving the Skeleton without it's head.

"What! Team Plasma weren't kidding about the Skull at all!" The young pinkette surprisingly looked at the Skeleton without its head while Lenora slowly walked towards the Skeleton and examined it carefully with a shocking expression.

"What's going on?" The Nacrene Gym Leader looked very shocked that her precious skeleton is missing its bones before she quickly exits the museum leaving Hawes and Irene behind.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" Hawes began to look panic and looked at Irene who's ready to take down those grunts, despite that she couldn't believed in herself.

"Then let's go Hawes, Lenora's waiting for us!" Irene and Minccino were about to exit the museum until they whipped their head and noticed that Hawes is acting like a coward.

"Hawes, aren't you coming or what?" Irene looked at the cowardly man who would rather stay at the museum than helping his wife stop Team Plasma.

"I wish I could but I'm too scared Irene." Hawes looks very frightend over the mission. Irene rolled her eyes and wondered if Hawes always act like that before marriage, before she and her Minccino left the museum and smelled the fresh air.

"Great first Hawes is a coward then I have to deal Team Plasma all by myself, that's just great. But the truth is Minccino, I'm scared too and I'm not sure if I could ever believe in myself. What if they steal my Pokemon or worse do evil experiments Minccino! Oh Minccino, I don't wanna lose you or my precious Pokemon to Team Plasma..." Irene began to tremble for a very long time thinking of doubtful thoughts. As Minccino gently rubs her Trainer's shoulder for comfort, hoping that everything will be alright as long as they believe in eachother.

"Minccino" Minccino rubs Irene's shoulder for comfort, hoping that everything is gonna be alright until they saw Lenora outside of the museum. While Irene caught up with her, she saw a man with a green shirt, red scarf, red and green stripe pants, and a butterlfy belt and wondered if he's wearing this for fashion.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any fossils lately?" The man happily greeted the Nacrene Gym Leader who seems to act sarcastic lately due to the skull it was stolen from Team Plasma.

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist block again?" Lenora looked at him strangely, crossing her arms and waiting for an answer till the pinkette quickly interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Lenora, who's this man you're talking too?" Irene looked at Lenora who's talking to this stranger in green and red outfit. As Irene began to examined this man and admired his personality. After that the pinkette held her Minccino in her arms nice and warm after she looked at his stunning figure.

"Irene! This is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!" Lenora explains to the girl who's now blushing madly and became shocked right after Lenora mentions the word Gym Leader.

"Wait you're the Burgh! Wow Theresa told me so much about you and your amazing artwork! But is it true you're best friends with her mom?" Irene looks fasinated at Burgh and did remembered that Theresa and her mom taken her to the art museum at Castelia City, where Burgh's famous masterpiece are shown.

"Yes indeed Irene, Victoria and I have been friends since childhood. Victoria is the famous jewelry and fashion designer. Between you and me Irene, Victoria and I have been engaged for five years." Burgh explains to Irene about Theresa's mom as she and Minccino began to blush after he said her name twice and wishes that she could spend time with Burgh rather than her crush.

"So what brings you here Burgh?" The young pinkette happily stares at Burgh with her light pink eyes that began to glow from the sun and sparkles like pink jade and kept looking at him until Burgh answers her question.

"...Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?" Burgh looks at two women, one who's cheerful and the other looks sarcastic.

"What's up? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" Lenora looks very sarcastic until Chelsea, Bianca, and Theresa came.

"Oh, hi, Irene! What's everybody doing here?" Bianca looked very confused over the area and her friend joining with groups of people until Theresa arrives the scene, looking very excited over her Gym Battle.

"Well here I am, ready for my Gym Battle! Plus Pidove evolves and learns Air Cutter!" Theresa looks very excited over her Gym Battle battle until Chelsea arrives, holding her Pokeball that contains a Pokemon that Bianca helped her catch.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I caught a Sewaddle and this one knows Bug Buzz!" Chelsea began to giggled and looked very proud of herself holding her Pokeball that contains her Sewaddle until Cheren arrives the scene and noticed that something went wrong.

"Irene, is there some kind of problem? And don't think that I forget about my mom's credit card." Cheren glares at the young girl who pretends to look innocent as if nothing went wrong.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cherry. And you don't have any prove for it either." Irene and Minccino made an innocent expression as if nothing went wrong and stuck their tongue at Cheren who's face began to steam after what what happened a few weeks ago and was about to scowl at that girl until Lenora interrupts their conversation.

"And these four are...? Your friends?" Lenora looks very confused at the four Trainers until Irene gladly introduced her friends to the Nacrene Gym Leader.

"These are my friends, the girl with the glasses is Theresa my sidekick and bestest friend, the girl with pigtails and with little white pom-poms in her hair is also my bestest friend Chelsea, the girl with the blonde hair is Bianca my other bestest friend, and the nerd who acts so cool is Cheren plus I don't know him." The young pinkette happily introduced her friends to Lenora while Cheren began to glare at her after Irene lied to the Gym Leader that she doesn't know him.

"Bianca, Chelsea, Theresa, and Cheren... Oh, I see. They're Trainers. OK, then. Let's split up and search. I'll head this way. Everyone! Cheren, Bianca, and Chelsea, I want you to stay at the museum." Lenora looked at three Trainers getting ready for action before she whipped her head and looked at two Trainers standing next to Burgh. "Burgh, Irene, and Theresa, you three search Pinwheel Forest! Got it? Burgh, you show the way! I'm counting on you, everyone!" Lenora quickly left the others behind as she began to guard some area just in case more Plasma Grunts approaches.

"Wait! What about my Gym Battle? I even trained very hard for it!" Theresa shouts at Lenora who's few feet away from her and couldn't hear what she just said before Irene patted her back for comfort.

"Don't take it too serious Theresa." Irene patted her friend's back to cheer her up but that didn't help the violet girl at all.

"Thanks for the support Irene." Theresa spoke quietly and looked not too thrilled over her friend's compliment especially when Minccino rubbed her silky long purple hair that's pinned straight before Burgh answers the pinkette who's holding her Minccino.

"Uh-huh. You are... Irene, is it? Are you and Theresa raring to round up our robbers?" Burgh looked at two girls and left the scene, leaving the others behind with confused expressions till the clueless girl finally answered.

"Can you tell us what happend Irene?" Chelsea looked at her friend who told her everything that happened at the Nacrene Museum and how Team Plasma stole a dragon Skull as well.

"What that's terrible!" Bianca and Chelsea looked very shocked over the stolen skull while Cheren tried to calm both girls down.

"Will you two calm down already please." Cheren was about to protest Irene until Chelsea quickly grabbed his arm and began to blush, right after she tighten his arm for warmth and comfort.

"Come on you two, we gotta protect the Museum or those Plasma people will steal more stuff!" Chelsea quickly went to the museum, grabbing Cheren along with her. As Chelsea held his hand, Cheren doesn't mind when his friend does that. Instead of scowling at her like he always does, Cheren just stayed quiet and stared at Chelsea romanticly causing Bianca to grow extremely jealous right after she saw her best friend holding her crush.

"Hey, wait for me you two!" Bianca shouted at both Cheren and Chelsea and went inside the museum with them while Irene and Theresa walked straight towards to Pinwheel Forest for few minutes or so.

"Man this is great Tessy, not only we get to meet Burgh. But we got our first mission!" The young pinkette's eyes began to glow after she held Minccino close in her warm hands.

"Minccino" The little chinchilla happily nodded her head and snuggled her Trainer's warm hands for comfort.

"Yeah it's just like where Dr. Drakken wants the Skull for evil purposes such as ruling the world or worse destroying Kim Possible and her friends." Theresa remembered her favorite episode where Dr. Drakken stole an artifact and plans to conquered the world but failed thanks to Kim Possible.

"Hey Theresa, do you think Ghetsis is just like Dr. Drakken but with a creepy eye patch. Despite we know that he's pure evil." Irene looked at her friend who seemed to get it right after she first saw him made a speech back at Accumula and wonders if he's doing this for dangerous purposes such as enslaving Pokemon or world domination.

"Yeah it could be Irene, if I that creep I'd pick world domination." Theresa looked at Irene who has doubtful thoughts about Ghetsis and his Plasma comrades such as conquering all the regions.

"Yeah and three things that proves he's evil are the hair, the dress with weird designs that reminds me of a Cofagrigus, and don't forget the red piece. Everyone knows that villains especially evil leaders wear those eye piece. Either it's a fashion or cover their eye to show people that they're evil." The young pinkette explains to her friend about everything she knows to recognize an evil villain while walking straight to Pinwheel Forest until they saw Burgh looking around the view.

"This leads to Pinwheel Forest. If they manage to scuttle off into the forest, we might have trouble." Burgh explains to the girls before he left to Pinwheel Forest and search for Team Plasma as Irene snapped her friend to reality after admiring his looks.

"Come on Theresa, this looks like the job for Irene Possible! A crime fighting agent who's intelligent and of course beautiful." Irene held her hand high showing her mood ring glowing into many different colors for few minutes 'till the violet girl answered her friend a question.

"Since when did you beaome so brave Miss Possible?" Theresa looks at her friend who looks very serious over this mission, despite that the pinkette is still timid and afraid to fight the grunts all by herself.

"Since never Tessy! Whenever there's trouble, Irene Possible is there! Let's go Theresa Stoppable, we gotta skull to retrieve!" Irene and Theresa began to laugh over their silly game and raced towards to Pinwheel Forest to see who gets to be leader 'till they saw Burgh who happily caught up with them.

"Well, you see... There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest-the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods. I will take the straight road after them! If they're not there, I'll block the exit. Would you two please take the other way and check whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere?" Burgh looks at two girls who sweat dropped over his conversation.

"Sure thing Burgh, when it comes to us, we know what to do." Theresa smiled at the Castelia Gym Leader and fixed her purple glasses.

"You'll run into a lot of Trainers, but it's basically a single path, so I'm sure both of you won't get lost. Come on! Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" Burgh left the girls behind and went straight towards the entrance and blocked the exit.

"Yeah what a sweet guy and adorable guy... Hey wait a minute, did he just said he's blocking the exit or is he testing us!" The young pinkette and her Pokemon looked very furious at Burgh and wondered if he's testing them or acting like a coward.

"I think both Irene." Theresa looked at her angry friend who's ready to attack any grunts who are in this forest with her strong Pokemon.

"Theresa, I think Burgh is weird and acting like a show off!" Irene glared at Burgh who's straight ahead on the exit building that leads towards to Skyarrow Bridge and was about to be stopped but her friend grabbed her waist quickly as she could before Irene would go crazy like she always does whenever Zack does stupid things to her.

"Calm down Irene, it's not that hard. All we have to do is get the Dragon Skull piece of cake." Theresa looked at her friend who's calm down after her friend told her that searching the Dragon Skull will be easy as it gets. As both girls find some items, battle against the twins with Vanillite and Lillipup as Theresa's Lillipup evolved into Herdier and learns Shadow Ball, and saw some Plasma Grunts hanging around the forest causing Irene to glare at her friend who said that finding the skull would be a piece of cake.

"And what were you saying about the Dragon Skull genius!" Irene glares at Theresa who didn't know that there would be many grunts in the forest.

"Sorry I didn't even know that was coming! But really Irene, Team Plasma are very strong plus my Lillipup and Pidove evolved while most of your Pokemon hasn't evolved yet." Theresa explains to her pinkette friend who seems to feel upset after Team Plasma almost stole her Pokemon. Since then Irene still isn't sure whether to believe in herself or not, despite that her Pokemon believed in her and themselves

"I know that Theresa but it's just that I haven't experienced enough over my battling strategy and I'm still working on it..." Irene was about to answer her friend on why most of her Pokemon haven't evolved until she heard some rustling from the bushes nearby. "AAHHH! Plasma Grunt! Plasma Grunt!" The young pinkette and her Pokemon began to panicked. As she and Minccino quickly held onto Theresa until Minccino saw some green stuff and quickly jumped from Theresa's head and moved the bushes and saw two Pokemon. One green Pokemon with a flower on it's head who's holding it's baby.

"That's just a Lilligant and a Petilil Irene. Now will you let go of me! You're messing up my hair!" Theresa pulled her friend off as she quickly fixed up her messy hair that her friend made before Irene took out her Pokedex and scanned Lilligant.

_Lilligant The Flowering Pokemon and the evolved form of Petilil, The fragrance of the garland on Lilligant's head has a relaxing effect. It withers if their Trainer does not take good care of it._

"It's female, her ability is Own Tempo, and knows the moves Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Quiver Dance, and Attract. And Petilil is female, her ability is Chlorophyll, and knows the moves Petal Dance, Megical Leaf, Safeguard, and Sunny Day. Wow cute and powerful Pokemon! But what are they doing here though?" Irene looked at Lilligant who's holding her baby Petilil who seemed to be frightened until Theresa answered her question.

"If I'm correct, Lilligant and Petilil are hiding from Team Plasma, because they feared that they might take her baby away and tried to attack her. Am I correct Lilligant?" Theresa looked at Lilligant who's holding Petilil tightly before she looked at two Trainers.

"Lilligant" Lilligant nodded her head as Petilil jumped out of her arms and went straight towards Minccino who happily accepts their company.

"Let's go Lilligant. You're coming with us, along with Petilil!" Irene happily looked at two happy Pokemon who accepted their quest. "Okay team whatever you do, don't make any noise okay? While we quietly walk through the forest, Minccino and Petilil will give us a warning signal sounds clear?" Irene looked at Theresa and then winked at the Pokemon indicating that everything will be alright except that Irene still couldn't believe in herself.

"Right!"

Lilligant

Petilil

Minccino

"Alright team let's get that Skull!" As the young Trainer and her friends quietly walked through the forest nice and soft where many bug Pokemon such as Sewaddles and Venipedes are passing by the forest. While Petilil and Minccino are on Irene's shoulder, looking for the skull and spotting any Plasma grunts. Then suddenly Petilil saw few members of Team Plasma hanging around the forest discussing over something.

"Petilil! Petilil!" The tiny plant quickly warned the others as she and Minccino hide behind Irene's back for protection while Lilligant hide behind Theresa's legs.

"Everybody hide behind this tree and fast!" Irene quickly gave a signal, as she, her friend, and the Pokemon quickly hide behind the tree, spying on three men who were talking about their mission.

"Wow Mark I can't believe you lost to a girl!" One of them laughs at their friend for losing to a girl who's three years younger than him. Causing Mark to turned red and scowls at his friends.

"Well at least the chick with glossy pink hair is quite sexy and a coward Edwin." Mark looked at his laughing pals and told them what happened at the Abandon Dreamyard and how he snatched her Pokemon but got his hand scratched thanks to that Zorua.

"Why on earth are you acting so strange on that girl anyway? She's three years younger than you." Another one looked at both of his pals and acting as if it's wrong to flirt a girl thats younger than both Mark and Edwin.

"Lewis I hate to say this pal but you sound just like Katie whenever I see a cute chick." Edwin patted Lewis' back and told him to man up if he ever wants to spend more time with girls his age. "Besides Lewis, maybe Pinkie could be quite a charm which is why most of the male grunts are quite attracted to her while the girls no way." Edwin began to think of Irene and her stunning looks causing the girls to be annoyed and wondered if they only joined Team Plasma just to be with girls or being total goof balls.

"Okay this is getting crazy. Come on you guys, let's get our Skull before I get sick." Irene sweat dropped at their conversation and was about to move from the trees until her mini skirt got stuck on a tree branch causing the girl to paniced. "I think I have a problem here." Irene tries to pull her skirt off but wouldn't budge since the tree branch is too old. And pulling her skirt off would easily ripped the fabric since her mom bought this skirt from Castelia Mall home of the fine meals and clothes they sell.

"Don't worry Irene I'll let Gothita use Telekinesis and then you'll pull your skirt okay. Just whatever you do, don't make any noises." Theresa took out her Pokeball from her bag and enlarged it, revealing her Gothita.

"Gothita use Telekinesis on the branch!" Theresa commanded her Pokemon who's ready to use her Psychic powers.

"Gothita!" Gothita's eyes glow light green and raises both of her arms into the air. Lifting the old tree branch as Irene gently pulled her skirt. While Lilligant and Minccino gave Gothita the signal to put the branch down causing a huge noise after the tiny Pokemon couldn't lift it any longer.

"Huh! I thought I heard something?" Lewis looked at the branch and noticed that one of them were destroyed for no reason till Edwin answers his friend's question.

"It's probably those annoying Venipedes again. You know how annoying they are when it comes to looking for food or nest." Edwin began to feel sickish after thinking about those Venipedes and their annoying habits while Theresa quickly pulls her friend's skirt, leaving no marks around it.

"Phew that was a close one." The violet girl looks really reliefed and quickly withdrew her Gothita before she'll get lost in the forest.

"Yeah I know right?" Irene agrees with her friend and stands next to a tree until she tripped over an old tree branch and fell down. Looking at three Plasma Grunts who are walking straight towards the girls with eager expression indicating that they've found their match.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pinkie and her nerdie friend, what a surprise." Edwin smirked at two girls, one who's scared while the other looks ready to fight with her Pokemon.

"Remember me Pinkie?" Mark glares at Irene holding who's holding both Minccino and Petilil for protection.

"No not really..." Irene answered back at Mark who seems to be pissed off after what she just said.

"We've met at the Dreamyard remember! Because of you, Katie and I got yelled at but at least I've gotten a lot stronger since we've met Pinkie." Mark glares at his enemy, with full of hatred but mostly love since he admired her looks and her stunning appearance.

"Well at least it's the perfect time to take out our anger on those pretty ladies boys!" Lewis enlarges his Pokeball and tossed it in midair revealing a tan lizard with black stripes.

"Good idea Lewis, since I have a score to settle with Pinkie here!" Mark tossed his Pokeball revealing his Patrat who's lot stronger than ever till Irene saw Lewis' Pokemon.

"It's a Sandile, and first of all, my name isn't Pinkie, it's Irene got it!" The young pinkette looks at the lizard and quickly she enlarges two Pokeballs and released them in midair revealing both her Maractus and Whilipede.

"What a total goof balls, Irene you take those two while I take down that freak over here!" Theresa pointed at Edwin who's so angry that he'll use his Pokemon to hurt his victims.

"Who you calling freak four eyes!" Edwin turns red after Theresa name calls him which made the girl so mad.

"I am you old geezer!" Theresa shouted at Edwin who's steaming mad and enlarged his Pokeball and released it for battle.

"You asked for it four eyes! Go Scraggy!" Edwin tossed his Pokeball revealing a yellow and red Pokemon with loose up pants.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy pull it's pants up.

"Tranquil come on out for battle!" Theresa tossed her Pokeball revealing a gray bird with a red mask.

"Tranquil!" Tranquil flapped her wings and looks ready to fight.

"Tranquil quickly use Air Cutter on Sraggy!" The violet girl commands her Pokemon who began to fly up in the air, flapping her wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of her wings at her opponent. Causing a critical hit on Scraggy.

"Maractus use Wood Hammer on Sandile! And Whilipede use Venoshock on Patrat!" The young pinkette commands two of her Pokemon who are ready to use their move at the same time.

"Maractus!" Part of Maractus' arm glows dark green and starts bouncing straight towards to the tan lizard, and slams it down with her powerful needle arm, causing a massive damage on the tiny lizard. After Sandile was defeated, Lewis withdrew it back to it's Pokeball while the cactus Pokemon looked very proud over her move, despite that Wood Hammer hurts Maractus alot right after using all her strength on Sandile.

"Whirlipede!" Whirlipede fires multiple globs of green liquid from her round body at Patrat who now is poisoned. After Patrat was poisoned, its power began to increased. Once that happened Irene moved her arm in the air and commands Whirlipede to use Venoshock again. When that happened, Venoshock increased from 65 to 130, leading Patrat into a massive defeat before it's Trainer withdrew it back to its Pokeball.

"Oh snap this isn't good!" Lewis began to paniced after he and his friends were all defeated by a group of female Trainers.

"Oh come on, they're just kids-kids on an ego trip!" Mark looked surprised at the pinkette who happily won the battle despite that he and the boys vows to defeat her the next time they meet.

"To bad we haven't got anything ladies! If you want it back, you're just gonna have to look for our associates!" Edwin looked at the girls and allowed them through but only to let them be defeated by the other grunts before the girls left the scene and went deeper.

"Man this is nuts! First we have to fight the other grunts, then this Katie girl really is annoying." Irene looked at Theresa who looked curious and wondered who this Katie girl is.

"And if you ask me, maybe Katie is much like Shego, Kim's rival and enemy." Theresa looked at Irene who isn't surprised at all ever since she used to have an enemy like that in pre-k until they saw a woman in her late teens wearing a Plasma suit looking at the girls.

"My, my could you two be looking for something? Opps, allowed me to introduce myself, my name is Katie and it's nice to meet you Theresa and especially you Irene." Katie giggled at two surprising girls and began to think how this girl know their names easily.

"How do you know our names?" Theresa looked at Katie who smirked at her question and wiggled her finger at her.

"The king told us everything about you and girly over here. Well Pinky I bet you're jealous of our outfits because of your lack of fashion sense huh?" Katie happily taunts at Irene over her lack of fashion which made the pinkette so angry that she'll tear this girl apart.

"Ohh I'll show you what lack of fashion sense is! And by the way Katie, your adorable outfit looks like aluminun foil to me!" Irene sends her Minccino out for a battle while Katie sends out her beloved Purrloin from its Pokeball for a battle. The battle finished quickly after Minccino used Aqua Tail on Purrloin in one critical hit causing Katie's Purrloin to be soaked in water, covering her beautiful fur. After the young Trainer defeated her enemy, Katie withdrew her Purrloin back in it's Pokeball, making the female grunt so angry and answers back at her rival with a glare.

"Sorry! I'm empty handed. Do I look like a heavy girl to carry a heavy load?" Katie glares at her enemy who politely answered back at her question.

"Yes you are plus you need to loosen up if you want to look very ugly on your outfit Katie." The young pinkette smirked at her enemy who looked very surprised that someone would say that to her except her friends before she responded back at her rival.

"Better try somewhere else Pinky! The next time we meet I expect you to change your outfit especially that black skirt you're wearing yuck!" Katie looked at Irene's outfit and made a sickish face while Irene stuck her tongue at her before they left the bratty girl behind.

"Ohh, when I get that girl, I'll show that witch what lack of fashion is!" Irene began to think of her new rival, hopping that she'll have her revenge someday along with Minccino who'll one day teach that Purrloin that looks can be so deceiving until Theresa tried to changed the subject.

"So what makes this Corless guy so special over your mom?" Theresa looked at her friend who tried to remember what her mom had written over her diary. Luckily Marvin her good friend gave her a pink flash drivewith colorful rhinestones that she saved since she was seven years old, holds all the data of her friends and family secrets that only she and her trusted comrades can watch or read.

"Well Theresa here's when I read my mom's diary. It says here that when she first met Corless at age four, he was a lonely boy who moved from Sinnoh with his folks. He lived with his parents but has no friends nor siblings to play with. Some says he's very eccentric and too mysterious and difficult to read but others says he's too shy to speak to girls because of their icky cooties. But me? I think that Corless just wants to have a friend who cares about him and understands his feelings. When I first looked at him, he smiled at me rather than just walking away with his book that he always carries around with. But when my older sister Betty tried to talk to him, Corless just quickly walked away from her and her goofy looks. When I saw Corless again he asked me if I could be friends with him and show him what Unova is and I gladly accepted it. After our first conversation, I held his hand tightly and he romanticly stared at me with his adorable eyes and blushed.

"Wow that's sweet and romantic. Sigh I wish I could meet a cute guy just like Corless or whoever he is..." Theresa closed her eyes and imagined herself holding hands with her true love at a nice park filled with cute Pokemon.

"Yeah and everytime she thought of Corless her fiance. My mom would always ran up the stairs, straight towards her room, running around in circles and pretends that she's flying in midair. And when she's done, my mom jumps on her bed and falls down, thinking of romantic thoughts about him." Irene told her friend and Pokemon pals on why her mom loves Corless soo much and what she does whenever she thought about him. As the pinkette kept talking and talking for few minutes, her feet felt something cold and loose. Then suddenly Irene fell into the hole right after she accidently tripped on a rock but luckily Theresa and Lilligant caught both Minccino and Petilil at the same time.

"Tessy help me! I think I can't make it!" Irene began to look scared and started thinking of doubtful thoughts right after her hand quickly slipped from the branch while her other hand grabbed another broken branch.

"Irene! Hang on I'll get you out of here! Just whatever you do, don't look down!" Theresa was about to pull her friend who's falling down but instead two hands quickly pulled Irene up before she could fall down the hole.

"Thanks Theresa, you saved me." The young pinkette thanked her friend and cried tears of joy despite that Theresa who looked surprised that two random people saved her best friend's life instead of attacking them.

"I didn't do that Irene and I think you should turn around and see for yourself." Theresa looked at Irene who she whipped her head and noticed that N saved her along with that Plasma Grunt.

"Ahhhh! Plasma Grunt! Plasma Grunt!" Irene held her friend tightly and messed up her hair again.

"Calm down Irene, he won't harm you I promise." N smiled at Irene who's still holding her friend tightly instead of defending herself.

"Lord N, what do you want to do with these two Trainers?" A Plasma Grunt looked at N who shooked his head indicating to just let them go for now 'till Irene noticed something.

"Lord N? So N is a secret spy after all," Irene whipers to herself and walked up to that Plasma grunt. "Um excuse me, you're a member of Team Plasma right? Could you tell me what's your leader's name and if he's single or maybe a queen or something?" Irene happily stared at the surprising grunt who refused to answer them to that pesky Trainer.

"That's none of your business! If you want to know our king figure it out yourself!" The grunt glares at two girls and quickly left the area of the forest before his king suspects something.

"N what are you doing here?" Theresa began to look suspicious on him as if he's hiding something for a reason.

"I'm looking around at Pinwheel Forest, watching the forest Pokemon and looking at the view, what about you Theresa?" N looked at Theresa who sweat dropped and looked quite awkward about it.

"We were getting the Dragon Skull from Team Plasma." Theresa looked at N who isn't concern about it 'till her friend responds.

"Yeah Team Plasma are very dangerous and stupid organization, plus their king/queen is evil. So N you have to be careful about them or they'll take your Pokemon away as well." Irene warns N about Team Plasma and their evil plot of stealing Pokemon from innocent Trainers. However instead of being worried about it. N seems to be calmed about it and doesn't mind if they are stealing Pokemon for a reason or not.

"You girls are so hilarious!" N chuckled childishly at Irene and Theresa's thoughts about Team Plasma. As if they've come up with an excused of why they are at Pinwheel Forest until Irene answers back at him along with her best friend.

"Really N, it's not like we spy on your date and secretly listen to your conversations with Touko! If you know so much about Team Plasma, then how come you act so strange at Accumula Town? It's like you're working with Team Plasma but in a secret way." The girls glares at N who still seemed to laugh at their so called joke which annoyed Minccino and Petilil who are on Irene's shoulder before he answers them back.

"That's very funny Irene. I never knew you made up jokes like that. You know you and Theresa look cute together when you're angry." The green Trainer happily teases his two female rivals who are very mad at him. The pinkette was about to punch N but Theresa quickly grabbed her arm and shook her head indicating that punching someone wouldn't solve any problems.

"Come on Irene, let's get out of here before N makes more jokes about us which is getting weirder and weirder." Both girls nodded their heads and left the green teen behind. As N stares at his rivals, Irene took out her Pokeball from her bag and enlarged it ready to release her Pokemon out. At first the violet girl didn't approve of it. But after N kept laughing at them Theresa nodded her head as if she's referring to her friend to do it and teach that creep a lesson.

"You know what N, I guess you are right, but before we leave, I have a surprised for you." Irene happily chanted her sentence and tossed her Pokeball out revealing her pink and friendly Frillish. "Oh Frillish darling, be a good Pokemon and use BubbleBeam on N please." Irene happily commands her Pokemon who listens to her Trainer very carefully as Theresa and the Pokemon began to laugh at that moment.

"Frillish!" Frillish's mouth glows light blue and began to release jets of blue bubbles from her mouth and aim it at N, leaving him all soaked and wet from massive bubbles. Causing Irene and Frillish laugh at that scene along with her friends who saw N who's soaking wet and covered with wet clothes.

"Later N and make sure you dry yourself, otherwise Frillish will make you wet again with her BubbleBeam." Irene and Theresa laughed at N and quickly withdrew Frillish back in her Pokeball before they left N behind alone, soaked, and wet until a Plasma grunt arrives from the scene and noticed that his King is completely wet.

"Great Lord, what happened to you my king!" One of his grunt looked at his king who's soaking wet from Frillish's BubbleBeam move and looked at the grunt who shows nothing but concerned over his dear king.

"It's a long story..."

"Can you believe that N is like soo stubborn." Irene looked at Theresa who agreed with her right after N laughs at them for no reason.

"I know right? Plus it's like he's hiding something. While I was training, Chelsea told me that Touko caught a Petilil..." Theresa looked at Irene who isn't amused about it.

"And?" The young pinkette looked at her friend strangely with her pink eyes.

"And Marvin told me that N was sleeping with Touko at the Pokemon Center at Nacrene City. But it was only just his Zorua in disguise right after Marvin scanned it with his special gadget that his dad used for research."Theresa finishes her sentence and looked at Irene who's excited for no apparent reason.

"Excellent now that Touya asked me to meet him at the Pokemon Center then outside, I'll use my X-ray scope! It's a sunglasses with X-ray visions." Irene looked at her friend who rolled her eyes and wonders if Irene ever does that to other boys that she flirted.

"Touya told you to meet him at the Pokemon Center then outside? Irene, isn't it obvious that Touya will try to rape you and then murder you." Theresa smirked at her friend who received a glare from her friend, after she comments between Irene and Touya.

"Haha, very funny Theresa, you and your imaginations! Now come on we gotta skull to get." Irene reminds her friend who's still laughing at her joke that she just made.

"Right!" As Irene and Theresa battles every single Plasma Grunts in the forest, battling Pokemon Trainers blocking their paths, finding items mostly berries, Pokeballs and Potions, and of course Minccino learned the move Hyper Voice, until they've battled the last Grunt who has the Dragon Skull.

"Now can we have the Dragon Skull back?" Irene looked at the defeated grunt whom she battles a couple of minutes ago.

"If this keeps up, we won't save the Pokemon!" The Plasma Grunt looked surprised over his defeat 'till the pinkette interrupts his thoughts by commanding her Pokemon to use Hyper Voice on him.

"Yeah, yeah, say that to somewhere else will ya!" Irene placed her arms on her hips and looked at the grunt who has no choice but to sacrifice the skull

"Fine take your stupid skull!" The Plasma Grunt tossed the skull at Irene who managed to catch it.

"Thank you very much mister Plasma grunt, that was very nice of you." Theresa happily thanked the Plasma Grunt who isn't too amused at her compliment.

"I'm not very nice you pesky girl!" The grunt glares at both Irene and Theresa who sweat dropped over his attitude. "So the dream our king had-the dream we had won't come true..." The grunt was about to confront two Trainers until another man with brown robes and a long hat arrived.

"Whose that guy with the dress?" Irene quietly whispered to Theresa.

"I don't know but he looks very weird in that outfit though." Theresa whispered back at Irene who giggled a little until the Sage spoke to the male grunt.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" The Sage looked at the Plasma Grunt felt ashamed after tossing the skull away like garbage.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily." The Plasma Grunt looked guilty over what he had done till the sage comforts him.

"It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated." Gorm explains to the Plasma Grunt before Irene interrupts their conversation.

"Well of course not, this is the Skull of a Dragonite..." Irene answered back at them almost causing a big conflict.

"You stay out of it missy!" The Plasma Grunt glares at Irene who walked few feets away and stayed very close to her best friend.

"I wonder what their talking about?" Irene whispered to her friend who seemed to be curious over their conversation as well.

"I don't know, maybe about their mission or something." Theresa whispered back at Irene who still doesn't get what they're saying.

"Let's see, the king thought he found the Dragon Skull of a Legendary but it turns out it's really a Dragonite so he ask this Gorm person to report the others about it and continue their mission. Not only the king targets Touko but us too Theresa. Luckily we've been spying on N lately and it turns out he's hiding something. But the king knows that I'm brave and strong." The young pinkette quietly whispers to her friend about her being brave and powerful againt Team Plasma until Theresa rolled her eyes and answers back at her.

"Irene you've been acting scared lately especially whenever we've encountered Team Plasma, you've kept holding me tightly. Also you're not even strong either! You've been crying while we were battling Team Plasma. But at least we did found out that the king knows about us." Theresa answered back at her friend who's holding her shoulder tightly until Gorm interrupts their conversation.

"But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again." Gorm looks at two girls who didn't get what the sage had said until Burgh came to the rescue.

"Oh sweet! The bug Pokemon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important-looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?" Burgh answers back to Gorm while Irene quickly whispered to her friend.

"Theresa, I think Burgh is mentle and strange." Irene quietly whispers to her friend who agrees with the pinkette.

"You can say that again girl." Theresa whispers back to Irene until Lenora quickly dashes and caught up with the others.

"Irene! Theresa! Burgh! The others didn't have anything... And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" Lenora crosses her arms and stared at the sage 'till Irene come up with an answer.

"Maybe just an old man who thinks he's so strong Lenora." Irene shrugged her shoulders as Lenora and the others were interrupted by Gorm.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Gorm looked at two female Trainers who are still confused over what he just said.

"Did he just said Seven Sages?" Theresa looked at him weirdly.

"I think so Tessy." Irene answers back to Theresa until Gorm continues his so called warning.

"Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with full force!" While Gorm kept talking, Irene looks at Theresa and thought of a brilliant plan.

"Taking Pokemon by force cool? Now they won't be pushed by nasty people!" The young pinkette and her Pokemon giggled and jumped for joy, looking at her friend who isn't feeling the same way as she is.

"He also means that Team Plasma will also take Pokemon by good people too, including us Irene." Theresa explains to her friend who stopped jumping along with Minccino who safely landed on her head.

"Well Ghetsis thinks he's super smart but he's not smart like us Tessy and I have a plan..." Irene looked at Theresa who's surprised that her best friend can think of excellent ideas despite that most of her plans always backfired.

"And what is the plan then?" Theresa looks at her friend as Irene quietly whispers to her friend about their secret plan 'till the violet girl understands what Irene means. "Oh I get it, after Ghetsis is done talking about his so called speech then we convince other Trainers to put their Pokemon somewhere safe meaning that they'll put their Pokemon in the PC Storage rather than releasing them. Irene you may be clumsy, annoying, and a coward but this plan is super brilliant!" Theresa looks excited over her friend's plan and maybe they can possibly outsmart Team Plasma.

"Yup and it's all according to plan Theresa." Irene closed her eyes and couldn't believe how smart she is until Gorm continues off, didn't hear the girls conversation.

"But the odds are a little against us now. To you, the Bug user Burgh and the Normal Pokemon user Lenora, I say... Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles... This time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the Liberation of Pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from Trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any futher obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..." Gorm done explaining before he and Team Plasma retreat quietly and mysteriously disappear.

"Man, this guy talks too much!" Irene place her arms on her hips and wonders if he's mocking them.

"Tell me about it Irene, taking Pokemon by force or stealing them, gosh that makes me sick!" Theresa crossed her arms, hoping that Team Plasma should be stopped for their evil plans until Lenora answers.

"They're a speedy bunch. What are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?" Lenora looks at Burgh with curiosity until he answers back to her question.

"Hmm... We got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be heading back, Lenora... Well, now. Well... I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castelia City's Pokemon Gym Irene." Burgh looks at Irene and winked at the pinkette.

"Really, me too Burgh, I'll be waiting to battle you too." Irene began to blush while Theresa looked at her strangely with her unamused expression.

"Yes, indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it!" Burgh happily looked at Irene who's holding her Pokemon very tightly and blushing at the same time before he lefts Pinwheel Forest and straight towards to Castelia City.

"Irene! You're holding the Dragon Skull you worked so hard to get back, right?" Lenora looks very proud at Irene and Theresa for their heroic actions that they had accomplished.

"Yeah and I couldn't have done it without my friend Theresa." Irene happily looked at Theresa who smiled at her best friend before she handed the skull back to Lenora.

"Irene, Theresa, thank you so much. With kind Trainers like you taking care of them, the Pokemon with you must be happy. Here is a token of my gratitude. Please use it carefully!" Lenora gave each girl a Moon Stone.

"Thanks Lenora!" Irene thanked her friend and happily accept this special stone she was given.

"This is a Moon Stone! Some Pokemon evolve when you use this item on them. Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum! Theresa, I'll be waiting for our gym battle as well! See you! Take care of yourself!" Lenora lefts the forest eaving the two girls behind the forest.

"Well let's go then!" The young pinkette was about to leave the forest until Lilligant and Petilil followed Irene who's leaving Pinwheel Forest. "Lilligant and Petilil, don't you two wanna go back to your home?" Irene looked at two Pokemon who refused to go back to their home and would rather stay with the pinkette and Minccino.

"I think they want to join with you Irene." Theresa looked at two Pokemon who nodded their heads.

"Lilligant and Petilil, is it true?" Irene looked at them who are excited to be with their new friend.

"Lilligant" Lilligant nodded.

"Petilil" Petilil jumped up and down for joy.

"Okay then go Pokeballs!" Irene tossed two of her Pokeballs in midair, and landed straight towards both Petilil and Lilligant's heads before they disappeared.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Alright I just caught Lilligant and Petilil!" Irene held two Pokeballs up in the air, that are glowing red and turning very small.

"Minccino!" The little chinchilla jumped up for joy.

"Hey, why are my Pokeballs aren't working?" Irene tried to press two of her small Pokeballs but wouldn't budge.

"Irene you have eight Pokemon with you and Trainers are only allowed to take six with them. Meaning you have to transfer two Pokemon you caught or two of your Pokemon from your current team." Theresa explains to her friend about the rules of storing Pokemon and that each Trainer are only allowed to take six Pokemon with them.

"Good idea Tessy, come on then!" As Irene and Theresa left Pinwheel Forest right after they jumped of the cliff that leads them to a shortcut to Nacrene City. After they exit the forest the girls encountered the same nurse who battled them few hours ago, and kindly heals their Pokemon before heading back to Nacrene City. When they finally arrived to Nacrene City, Theresa suggests that they should rest up tomorrow before heading straight to Castelia City her hometown while Irene transferred Lilligant and Petilil to Professor Juniper at the PC Storage. Later the girls were drinking Soda Pop at their room along with Chelsea and Bianca who are already finished with their gym battle. Then few hours later, Irene decided to catch a certain Pokemon at Pinwheel Forest. "Next up I'm gonna catch Virizion!" Irene finally made her decision on what Pokemon she'll catch while Chelsea and Bianca are quite surprised that their best friend is gonna catch her very first Pokemon.

"Well if you're gonna catch Virizion, girl you should use a Quick Ball to avoid trouble just in case." Theresa tossed the Quick Ball to Irene who managed to catch it.

"Thanks Theresa, good luck with your Gym Battle!" Irene left their room and exits the Pokemon Center while the girls looked at their friend and began making bets on eachother

"Should we tell Irene that the Touya she met was an illusion created by Marvin's Elgyem that Zack, Scooter, and Marvin create just to prank her for revenge." Chelsea told her friends how the boys create a perfect stunt on Irene for both fun and revenge while the real Touya already left five days ago.

"Nah! I'm sure Irene would find out sooner once she knows it was Zack and his friends who started it. Besides I gotta talk to Cheren and clear things up ever since I send this love letter to him in fifth grade. Although he thought it was Irene but between you and me you guys, Irene doesn't like Cheren that much which is why she'd throw stunts on him except in pre-k though." Theresa lie down on her bed while her Gothita sat on her lap to listen to her Trainer's story. After Theresa told her story about the letter at the Royal Dance, Bianca and Chelsea began to laugh and thought of a brilliant idea.

"I have an idea you guys, why not we make a bet on eachother. I bet that Irene caught a legendary Pokemon and survived the forest for twenty thousand bucks!" Chelsea giggled at her bet and holding her Solosis at the same time. Hopping that her best friend caught a cute legendary such as Celebi, Shaymin, or Jirachi to play with.

"Well I bet that Irene would fall for the Touya illusion for fourty thousand bucks." Bianca adjusted her beret and looked at her friends who are laughing at her bet. But somehow they kinda agreed since Irene always fall for that stunt for quite a while.

"Well I bet that Irene realized that her cousin and his pals made a prank on her and she'd get them for ninety thousand bucks." The violet girl looked proud over her bet and looking at her two shocking friends who are surprised that Theresa would pay alot of money 'till Chelsea realized something.

"But what if Cheren tries to hurt our Irene? He always bothers her for no reason." Chelsea stood up with her Solosis and became very angry at Cheren for bothering her best friend and hoped one day she'll save her best friend.

"Chelsea's right, I even saw him looking at her chest!" Bianca also looked mad at her friend who stares at the pinkette's chest 'till Chelsea grabbed his arm before the violet girl realized that Cheren convinced Zack and his friends to create an illusion just to win the pinkette's heart before she quickly thought of an excellent idea that'll stop his schemes.

"I know what we'll do tonight girls! Okay after Irene caught a legendary Pokemon, we quietly follow her at night since this Touya is fake. And when we do, Bianca you use your Pignite on Servine and Chelsea would use her Solosis' Psychic to lift our friend. While I try to think of an excape plan."

"What we'll do next?" The clueless girl looked curious and wonders if they could camp in the forest.

"Well when we're done we could bake some sweets and maybe camp in Pinwheel Forest." Theresa giggled at her friend's question but hopefully they'll camp at the forest sooner so that way she could encounter some Ghost Pokemon such as Litwick or Yamasks.

"Yay! This sounds super excited!" Bianca jumped on her bed, excited that they'll save their best friend who's lured in a trap. And not only that, they'll bake some sweets and camp at the forest soon. Meanwhile back at Pinwheel Forest.

"Wow! This place sure is secret here. Boy if Team Plasma were there, they'll totally take Virizion away for evil purposes. Hmm, if I were to catch Virizion, along with Cobalion, and Terrakion, maybe Zekrom will show me the Ideals and secrets." Irene thought about the Legendary Pokemon and her future until someone grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Irene began to screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew longest chapter ever, and sorry for the delay Hurricane Irene was at New York but luckily my area is alright and I have to type it on Sunday. Quite a shock that Theresa sent Cheren the letter while Irene got a rivalenemy Katie. Coming up ch.13, The Virizion Rampage, Read and Review. (:**

**Sorry I made some changes but don't worry I'll edit ch.13 iand extend it n the meantime ch.12 is sure is long after adding plots and descriptions but I have few more to go and I promise to update ch.16. Yes once I'm done I gotta decide which Pokemon Irene would use on Burgh.**

**Oh yes since Black and White 2 is coming on October 7 in english, I'll be writing a new story called The Mighty Trainer.**

**Anyway gotta fix up ch.13 and my other previous chapters. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Chapter 13 is up, and it's about Irene got attack by Virizion until Cheren saves her life before she catch it. This ch. is slight of CherenxIrene and more TouyaxIrene. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is pretty please I want to see your ideas or creations whatever you call it. (:**

**Note: For those who played Black and White, you only get Virizion after you catch Cobalion at Mistralton Cave.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 13. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: The Virizion Rampage<p>

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Irene began to scream until this person with glasses cover his ears with a Snivy.

"Will you stop screaming woman! You're hurting my ears!" Cheren glares at his former friend.

"Well sorry about that Brainiac! I was gonna catch Virizion until you showed up!" Irene also glares at Cheren who once betrays her. "And really, what are you doing here? Stalking me or murder me?" Irene talks back at Cheren while Minccino and Snivy glare at eachother.

"I'm here to protect you Irene, if that's the case." Cheren gives her a weird look while Snivy still glares at Minccino.

"More like you're stalking me smarty pants!" Irene talks roughly on him until he answers back.

"Ha ha, very funny. To tell you the truth, you're really annoying and an idiot who loves to cause trouble!" Cheren argues to his former best friend, who once cared for him until Irene finally stood up to him for years.

"You're the one who's annoying here! Just because you're not my friend anymore doesn't mean you treat me like dirt! You're a nerd who acts soo smart but always a nutcase who loves to insult people!" Irene yells at Cheren, as she pushes him hard until he got a bruise on one of his legs. As she step away from him and took out her letter that her Secret Admirer sent to her, until Cheren adjust his glasses and answers back to Irene.

"What are you doing Irene?" Cheren looks very curious before he stands up and brush of some dirt and fixed his jacket.

"I'm reading my love letter, that my Secret Admirer sents me." The young teen romantically looks at her letter before Cheren gives her a weird look and answers back to her.

"Oh please, who would be fool by this stupid letter anyway," Cheren crosses his arms, thinking that love letters are stupid until Irene glares at him and punches his arm so hard that a crack can be heard.

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep this up you asshole!" Irene pushes Cheren very hard and hurt his ankle while Irene began to cry. Cheren looks concern over his former best friend. Irene never cursed on others, including Cheren but ever since both of them weren't friends anymore, Cheren acts like a smarty pants while Irene moves on and forget about their good times. But deep inside of her, Irene remembers the great times they spent and how he reminds of her brother Dominic.

"Irene, are you okay?" Cheren feels sorry for Irene who directly answers back at him.

"Leave me alone you two face!" Irene cried and walked away until Cheren held her close and buried his face on her hair, smelling the scent of shampoo.

"I'm really sorry for everything Irene," Cheren spun her around and bury his face on her shoulder crying. As Irene looks sorry and stroke his head and softly talk to him.

"What are you talking about Cheren?" The young teen looks confused until he answers her question until they saw a green Pokemon with a pink-tipped leaf on each side. "It's Virizion!" Irene looks fasinated until she notice that Virizion isn't thrilled to see them.

"Virizion!" _Any humans who attack this forest are my enemies!_ Virizion mostly glares at Irene and use Sacred Sword on her, until Cheren commands his Snivy.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado on Virizion!" Cheren commands Snivy to use it's move.

"Snivy!" Snivy jumps and spins its head with its tail straight up in the air, releasing massive leafs towards Virizion, leaving it defeated.

"Virizion!" Virizion looks defeated until Irene walks up to it.

"Irene are you crazy?" Cheren looks at her in disbelief who's walking straight to Virizion.

"Crazy yes, leaving Virizion injured no." Irene answers back at him and knelt down and patted Virizion on its head until it looks at her.

"Virizion?" Virizion looks disbelief at her.

"It's okay I won't hurt you I promise." Irene keeps petting it's head until Virizion finally answers.

"Virizion?" _Who are you?_ Virizion gaze at Irene until she answers back.

"I'm Irene and this is my partner Minccino," the young bubble gum looks at Virizion until it answers back.

"Virizion" _oh Irene are all humans are like that?_ Virizion stares at Irene who looks confuse.

"No not all humans are like that except those who are evil and those who treat Pokemon as tools." Irene explains to Virizion, "Virizion, why were you about to attack me?" Irene looks at Virizion until it answers her question.

"Virizion" _Silly girl, I wasn't going to attack you, I was attacking this human next to you. You see Irene, when I first saw you I knew that you're the one we seek and without you, these people called Team Plasma will attack the Pokemon_ _in this forest._ Virizion explains to Irene.

"Really and what do you mean you're seeking me?" Irene looks at Virizion.

"Virizion" _you'll find out one day as soon as you keep traveling and find the ideals along your journey. Irene, can I join your team?_

"Yes Virizion but why?" The young bubble gum looks at Virizion in confusion.

"Virizion" _I want to learn more about you and if humans and Pokemon will work together. I also want to stop those terrible people known as Team Plasma who attacked the Pokemon._ Virizion stares at Irene until Irene agreed.

"Okay it settles, go Quick Ball!" Irene tossed a yellow and blue ball and landed on Virizion.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click

"Alright I caught a Virizion!" Irene held her Quick Ball up before it turns small and Cheren walked up to her.

"Irene that was very brave at you." Cheren looks at her and began to blush and continue where they left of.

"I thought you hated me?" Irene looks at him.

"I lied, Irene I always love you since the day we met." Cheren walks up to her and held her close for awhile.

"But Cheren, I only love you as a friend and Touya is meant for me." Irene looks at him with full of concern.

"I don't understand Irene, why do you have to love Touya but not me?" Cheren looks at her with jealousy.

"What?" Irene looks at him very confused.

"I care about you and I always love you!" Cheren held her close and pressed his warm lips with hers as his tongue slowly enters her mouth and tasting her cherry lip gloss on her lips.

'Mhm this is romantic... Wait, what am I doing? I can't be like this forever!' Irene regain her sense and tried to push him away but Cheren held her hard until Minccino used Hyper Voice on him as Cheren fell down unconciously.

"Thanks Minccino, you're my life saver. Now lets get out of here before he wakes up." Irene along with Minccino began to run very fast until Cheren finally wakes up.

"This isn't over Irene! Once I become the Champion, you'll be mine and I won't let Touya take you or touch you!" Cheren shouts at his paniced rival who immediately head striaght to Nacrene City looking tired and exhausted.

"What is wrong with Cheren? First Touya looks sick, then Mark began flurting with me, and Cheren is acting psycho! Then what? Scooter is going to keep stalking me for the rest of my life!" The young teen looks very sarcastic until Minccino uses her Hyper Voice on her Trainer. "Thanks Minccino, I needed that," Irene finally calms down before she went to the Pokemon Center and sent Virizion to Professor Juniper before Irene talks to her Pokemon.

"Now remember everyone, play nice with Bianca, Theresa's, and Chelsea's Pokemon okay?" Irene talks to her Pokemon who are next to Chelsea.

"Maractus" Maractus happily jumps up and down.

"Maractus, try not to grab Frillish's tentacles okay." Irene patted the little cactus.

"Maractus" Maractus nodded before she left to Touya's room, leaving her Pokemon with Chelsea.

"Come on everybody, let's go bake sweet heart cookies and fudge brownies with Bianca!" Chelsea looks at the exciting Pokemon. "Tomorrow Irene is gonna bake cookies and brownies with us for Marvin, Zack, Kathy, and Scooter. When I grow up I'll host my own cooking show and everybody including mama will watch me cook my own recipes. And Cheren thinks that I don't have the brain, Theresa doesn't have a heart, and Irene doesn't have the courage." Chelsea beams in excitement until Theresa arrives.

"Don't forget the sweet hearts and the fudge Chelsea for our girls time." Theresa became excited with their cooking while Tranquil and Gothita are carrying loads of sweets.

"Right, plus we're gonna bake more tomorrow before we head to Castelia City. By the way where's Touko?" Chelsea looks very curious.

"Touko is upstairs with N, saying that they'll have their date at the park. I also found out that N was talking to some Plasma Grunts at Pinwheel Forest, saying that they found a Light Stone at Twist Mountain for something, Chelsea do you think that N could be their Leader?" Theresa looks worried until Chelsea patted her friend's shoulder.

"Nonsense Theresa, if Irene was there she'll always say that's the most rediculus thing ever. You know Theresa, we seem to change alot since we started our journey and it feels like a long time ago." Chelsea remembers her first journey.

"Yeah, when I first started my journey I wanted to be just like Cheren but I use my own battle style. Now come on, Bianca is waiting for us before she gets impatient." The girls laughed and went to bake cookies and brownies with Bianca, along with the Pokemon. Meanwhile Irene went inside to Touya's bedroom and notice that he's wearing only blue boxers.

"Touya! Why aren't you wearing your clothes?" Irene's cheeks turned red and covered her eyes as Touya went straight to her and held her close while nuzzling her cheek.

"That's what I wear when I go to sleep." He held her for awhile, letting Irene cuddle herself against his bare chest until Touya has to go take a shower leaving Irene alone for awhile and took out her black sunglasses that has x-ray vision.

"In the meantime I'll see what those love birds are doing." The young teen wears her sunglasses and watched what N and Touko are doing in their rooms.

"You know I think Irene has gone insane lately after she lets Frillish use BubbleBeam on me." N told Touko everything that happened at Pinwheel Forest.

"Well that's Irene alright, since Irene left I was very angry on her and the others for spying on me and how she doesn't have the courage to tell me." Touko began to think about her friends until N helds her close.

"If you hate Irene then you shouldn't talk to her." N gave her a warm kiss for awhile before they sleep in their own beds, causing Irene to look confuse.

"Okay and my friendship with Irene is over and I'll never want to see her again or ever talk to her either." Touko happily gaze at N before she drifted to sleep while Irene was shocked, causing her eyes were wide as plates, couldn't believe what Touko just said until she realize that they aren't sleeping together.

"Huh, I thought they're sleeping together? Wait a minute, did Zack and Marvin took a picture of me and Touya sleeping in my room while my mom went to work!" The young teen became very furious. "When I get to Castelia City I'll teach Zack that it's rude to take pictures in someone's place especially his own cousin... But first I gotta see what Touya is doing." Irene took of her sunglasses and quietly open the door and notice that Touya finished his shower, wears nothing but a white towel on his waist, and washing his face. Causing Irene to blush very hard and hates to admit that he's very hot but not too hot as N though before Touya is done and Irene went to their bed.

"May I ask what were you doing?" Touya gave her a stern look and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh just... waiting for you to be finish... so.. so I could take a shower... yeah a shower... Well gotta take a shower before the water gets cold!" Irene ran straight to the bathroom as fast as a Ninjask, leaving Touya very confused.

"Since when Irene acts strange?" Touya gave her a weird look.

"Ahh there's nothing like a fresh warm shower," Irene message her pink hair and covered herself with warm water for few minutes. After few minutes, Irene dried herself then wears her dark pink pajama pants with yellow stars and a light pink T-shirt with glitters before she made a ponytail with her long hair that ended her hips and went inside their bedroom with Touya laying on their bed and gazes at her.

"Is something wrong?" The young teen gave him a concern look.

"It's nothing... I mean you look gorgeous." Touya gave her a compliment, causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Um...thanks...I guess." Just before Irene was about to speak Touya quickly grabbed her and give her a warm kiss.

"Sorry about that, it's just..." Touya was about to speak but Irene quickly held him close to her breasts.

"Please continue" Irene smiled at him and kissed long and deeply. As Touya held her waist tightly with one hand and the other is wrapped in her hair, while Irene wrapped his neck and taste his tongue for minutes. Just then Touya kissed her neck, leaving trail of butterfly kisses on her stomach and swopped his girlfriend up and put her to his lap and sat on the bed and kissing for hours. After about two hours, Irene wrapped her boyfriend very close and fell on their bed together with her at the bed and him on top of her.

"Wow that was the best night ever, maybe we should do this again sometimes." The young teen snuggled to her boyfriend very close, as Touya brought the covers and held her close for few minutes, stroking her hair.

"I could say the same thing as well," Touya cuddles with her and slept for the entire night. The next morning Irene told her friends everything what happened, including N and Touko's date and Touko breaks up Irene's friendship to her friends while baking cookies and brownies with their Pokemon.

"I can't believe Touko would do that!" Chelsea looks very shocked at her friend.

"Touko began to act very strange ever since she dates with N, and it's like she doesn't seem to care about Irene." Theresa felt sorry for her friend until Bianca answers.

"Ahh cheer up Irene, after we're done baking, how about we get some snacks. That'll cheer you up and gain your courage Irene." Bianca hugged her glummed friend who wishes that she has the courage.

"Speaking of courage, I need to get a brain, ever since I put too much make up on Snivy, Cheren got so mad he even said that I need a brain." Chelsea gave her friend a hug who later become happy again.

"And I need to find myself a heart, ever since I'd first met Gothita I kept pushing myself until Touko told me to get myself a heart." Theresa and the girls laugh until Chelsea thought of an idea.

"Hey, if we compete at the Unova League maybe we'll find what we need. Irene finds her courage, Theresa finds her heart, and I'll find myself a brain." Chelsea smiled widely and baking her batch of brownies.

"Sounds good to me, now where did we heard it from?" Irene began to wonders. After they're done, the girls are at the cafe, eating their meal before they head out to Castelia City.

"You know Irene, everytime we saw Team Plasma you got involved in their scheme." Chelsea sipped her soda, looking at her friend eating her french fries.

"I agree with Chelsea, ever since you rescued Munna, you have to make sure that Team Plasma doesn't steal poeples' Pokemon." Bianca took a big bite of her burger until Irene answers back.

"Well I have to make sure that Team Plasma doesn't do anything evil to those Pokemon. Theresa, remember we saw N back at Pinwheel Forest. Do you think that N has anything to do with Team Plasma?" Irene looked at her friend who's eating an ice cream sundae before she gave a piece of burger to Minccino.

"I'm definately sure that N is connected with Team Plasma. It's like everytime we see N, Team Plasma shows up. And that's not all, after I went to Pinwheel Forest to meet Irene, I saw two grunts talking to N, saying that they found the Light Stone's location for their mission." Theresa explains to her friends until Irene answers her question.

"Well it doesn't matter, when we get to Castelia City we need to get Marvin, Scooter, Kathy, and Zack's help. Then I have to get my Musharna before we go to Theresa's place, and then I'll find out the secrets of the past and how it started." Irene finally decide what to do.

"Well count me in and I'll come to." Chelsea wants to join with Irene.

"But Chelsea, you're not strong enough, and who knows how long it'll take." Bianca looked at Chelsea who now looks upset.

"Don't worry about me you guys, when I wake up I'll tell you what happened." Irene smiled at her friends and laugh together before they ate their meal and are ready to go. "I'll meet you guys outside okay."

"Okay Irene, in the meantime we gotta put the goodies in our bags!" Bianca dragged two girls outside to put their sweets inside their bags until Irene found another letter and a red rose.

"Hmm I wonder who could that be?" The young teen opened the letter and began reading it.

'When day turns to night

When night turns to day

I'm nothing but dust

But I have you

You showed me light

While I see darkness

You gave me kindness

While I have roughness

When I look at you I feel butterfrees in my stomach

I love you more than my entire life

Meet me at the Castelia Cafe at ten thirty

Love Cheren'

"Cheren! But why in the world he wants to see me? Ever since that he's acting strange, I'm not even sure if I ever forgive him, what about you Minccino?" Irene looks concern then looked at Minccino who's on her shoulder.

"Minccino" Minccino shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"I guess we have no choice then, I mean it's not like Cheren will go crazy on me right?" Irene stares at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" Minccino nodded.

"Okay, the next Gym is Castelia City but first we have lots of stuff to do before we challenged Burgh." Irene grinned at her Pokemon.

"Minccino" the little chinchilla agrees with her Trainer before she exits and meets her friends and went straight to Pinwheel Forest.

After they exit Pinwheel Forest, the girls saw Skyarrow Bridge, the biggest bridge on Unova.

"Wow this bridge is soo huge!" Chelsea looks amazed on how large the bridge is.

"I know plus it'll take hours to get to the next city." Bianca agrees with Chelsea, who is also staring at the bridge as well.

"Don't forget, we're also going to my hometown." Theresa adjusted her glasses until Irene interrupts.

"Come on everybody, we better start walking before day becomes dusk!" Irene becomes anxious while her friends laugh and start walking to the bridge. Meanwhile three men in black outfit with white hair are spying on the girls, while they are on top of the bridge.

"This Irene Trainer is very mysterious..." The first replied.

"Indeed, even lord N can't figure out if she's an ideal hero or not." Another replied.

"This is why Ghetsis wants us to only spy on her for an important reason... Even we don't know why?" The third one replied.

"We, the Shadow Triad, have to keep an eye on her even if it's Ghetsis orders." The first one explains while watching the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew<strong>, **this week is very busy and I have school tomorrow. Thanks to RangerSteph21 for the rose idea. (:**

**Hmm, I wonder why Ghetsis orders the Shadow Triad to spy on Irene? Read and review (:**

**Coming up, ch.14, The Secret of the Past Part 1, that's right folks it's a two part chapter. But updates are gonna be slower since school is starting and I won't have time except when I'm free. Anyway read and review. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Chapter 14 is up, and it's about Irene enters the Dimensional Dreams, learning the secrets and the truth, and of course there's few new characters. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is pretty please I want to see your ideas or creations whatever you call it. Also this chapter is part one, part two will be out after I'm free. (:**

**Sorry for the delay, school jst started and I got tons of homework but I'm still free on Friday, anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 14. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: The Secret of the Past, Part I<p>

It was a nice evening at the Skyarrow Bridge, with buildings and cars are bright and trucks roam all day and night while our heroine and friends set out to Castelia City, earning her third Gym Badge.

"Theresa! Are we there yet?" Irene whines for the thousandth time with her legs began to cramp and her stomach began to grumble while Minccino enjoys a nice ride on her Trainer's shoulder before she glares at her Pokemon. "Maybe you could at least help me out instead of being too lazy ya know!" Irene glares at Minccino who is not to tired but feels very fresh and happy.

"Irene, were almost there, just about twenty minutes and then we're at Castelia City okay." Theresa patted her whiny friend who kept bugging her all the time ever since they were walking the bridge for hours until a cruise ship passes by.

"Look it's the Royal Unova!" Bianca squealed, dragging Chelsea along and saw the huge ship that shined like gold.

"I heard that the Royal Unova is available only in the evening and there's gonna be a Masquerade Ball next month!" Chelsea squealed in excitement for the upcoming Dance until Theresa barged in.

"When I look at the Royal Unova, it feels like I'm at the Titanic dancing with my true love," Theresa happily dreams of herself at the Titanic, along with her true love dancing for hours until Irene interrupts her dream.

"I love that book, especially in the movie. Sniff, in the end was soo sad and beautiful that her lover sacrificed himself and made her heart broken forever. It makes me wanna cry and Theresa always cry at the sad ending." Irene sobbed a little, thinking about the movie and causing Theresa to cry as well.

"Sniff, shut up Irene! Now you're making me cry too." Theresa began to cry as well, thinking about the movie while Chelsea began to look at the huge city with lots of lights.

"Sniff, come on you guys, we're almost here!" Chelsea pointed at the tall buildings before two girls calm down.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go already!" Bianca quickly dragged three girls to Castelia City in ten minutes before they exit the gate.

When the girls arrived to Castelia City where dusk turns to night, with lots of stars shimmering as diamonds. They saw tall buildings and tall skyscrapers with lots of people working on their daily schedule, lots of shopping spree around every corner as well as fancy restaurants and fast food stores, fancy hotels and jewelry stores, and of course most people are happy with their Pokemon, and don't forget the Castelia Pier for all the passengers and tourists from all over the world traveling and visiting.

"Wow! This city has almost everything! It's like a gigantic mall with loads of stuff!" Chelsea looks very fasinated with the city and their lovely beauty parlors while Irene looks around at the city looking at their shopping spree and their fine gourment food.

"Wow Theresa, you're lucky to live here. I wish I could live here too one day." The young bubble gum looks around their fine jewelry stores and their Museums until Theresa interrupts.

"True, but sometimes I want to live in Nimbasa City and enjoy their rides every single rides." Theresa began to daydream about Nimbasa City and their fine and yummy Cottonee cotton candy, Frillish snacks, and of course dreams to be a beautiful model.

"Well when I grew up, I'm gonna host my own cooking show at Castelia City!" Chelsea squealed in joy, dreaming of her goal while Bianca patted her shoulder and looked at Irene, "what about you Irene, what's your goal?" Chelsea looks at her friend who's thinking of her goal but couldn't decide.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what my goal is nor my dream is. All I know that I just wanna travel all over the region and meet new places or catch new Pokemon." Irene explaiins to her friends until Bianca gave her friend a big hug and tries to comfort her best friend.

"Ahh cheer up Irene, maybe one day you'll find your dream for sure!" The young airhead beamed at her best friend until Irene showed her Town Map to her friends.

"Guys, if you look at the Unova Region, you'll notice that there's a hidden region next to it. Once I'm done competing at the Unova Region I'm gonna travel by myself, meeting new people, competing this hidden region, and catch new Pokemon. Professor Juniper told me that there are new Pokemon in this hidden region, and rumors say that the Champion at the hidden region is known as the invincible champion and somehow is either relates to the Unova Champion or is stronger than him. Also I'm gonna go there after I leave most of my Pokemon, except Minccino." Irene explains to her friends on what she's going to do after she's done competing at the Unova Region.

"Well good for you Irene, I'm gonna go there too but we're still rivals once we're at this hidden region," Theresa winked at her best friend before she began to twirl.

"Well I'll compete their too, once I ask my moma though." Chelsea grinned at her friends who began to laugh until they saw three boys along with Ghetsis and a Hydreigon.

"We've meet again Irene, at long last I finally get what I wanted!" Ghetsis glares at her evilly while Hydreigon glares at three cowardly girls who are behind Irene.

"Ahhhh! Please don't take my Pokemon Mr. Ghetsis sir! I beg you please, just take Theresa's instead!" Irene began to paniced until she saw three boys laughing at her for being a gullible.

"Who's side are you on!" Theresa clenched her teeth and glare at her idiot friend who looks very quiet and pretends that nothing went wrong until Ghetsis acts strange.

"Ha, ha, gotcha didn't I?" Ghetsis began to laugh and opened his robes revealing a girl who's the same age as Irene, wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt that with cute rainbow stripes, along with black leggings that ended her knees with silver braceletes, wears red earrings shape like roses, with sky blue pupils, long ginger curly hair that ends at her waist but in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie and of course a black headband with white sneakers with yellow lightning stripes. While Hydreigon transform into a Ditto.

"Kathy!" Irene quickly hugs her best friend before her Ditto went up to Kathy's shoulder.

"Can't believe we fall for that trick." Bianca began to laugh until Kathy explains.

"Well I happen to copy people for fun and entertainment but I'm known as Kathy the Copycat, right Ditto?" Kathy smiles at her Pokemon wwho climbs up to her shoulder.

"Ditto" Ditto began to nod while Irene glares at three boys, one with a green pollo shirt, blue glasses, light brown hair, black shoes, green pupils and white pants. Another with a orange pollo shirt with a pocket, dark brown hair, khaki pants, blue pupils, and of course black shoes. And of course another with red hair, green and red long sleeve shirt, red pupils and red and green shoes.

"Marvin! Scooter! Zack! I'm gonna kill three of you, especially you Zack!" The petite teen glares at her friends for making her scared until Marvin answers back.

"I thought it'll be funny Irene... Okay it was Zack's idea I swear!" Marvin looks at his friend who's burning in flames and is almost close to punch his face until Scooter answers back.

"Irene! Irene!, will you be my girlfriend and go out on a date with me?" Scooter fell in love and remembered the good times he had with her, despite that she break his glasses whenever he saw her.

"Let's see... Not in a million years you alien freak! Say that again and I'll break your glasses in pieces!" Irene glares at this nerd who always fall in love with her since they were two years old.

"Sigh, you're so beautiful when you're angry, it's like you're part beautiful and part insane," Scooter romantically stares at her while the others step few steps away from him, until Zack thought of a cute nickname for his feisty cousin.

"How about Insane Irene!" Zack thought of an excellent nickname for his cousin, before she punches him very hard on the arm.

"Well she is very insane alright." Theresa teases her friend while Irene sticks her tongue on her so called friend.

"Who wants Chinese, say I!" Kathy asked her friends for dinner.

"I!" Everyone yelled at the same time with the exception of Zack, who's moaning in pain. Few minutes later the gang arrive at a Chinese Restaurant and ordered their meals.

"Uggh! I can't eat with those chopsticks!" Chelsea tries to pull up some noodles with her chopsticks until Irene snatched it from her and gave her a spoon instead.

"Here Chelsea, use a spoon instead." Irene gave a fork to Chelsea before she eats her egg rolls and chicken and shrimp with white rice. While the rest of her friends have dumplings, seafood special, crab cakes, fried clams, chicken and broccoli and so much more. After their meals, Bianca and Chelsea offers them some fudge brownies and sweet heart cookies with lots of sprinkles.

"Mmm these brownies taste delicious, I'd give it a ten out of ten, especially those cookies you've made." Kathy munch on her brownie and cookie at the same time with her mouth full.

"I know, plus Irene made these yummy sweets." Bianca heavenly munched on her Brownie with lots of chocolate filling.

"Hey Irene, after you're done competing at the Unova League, can I make those cookies especially those brownies you made with you at Accumula Town before you go to some mysterious region next to Unova or something? I mean if it's alright with Betty." Kathy asked her friend who's also munching on her sweets as well.

"Me too please, I wanna practice cooking before I host my own cooking show one day." Chelsea took a bite of her cookie until Irene is done with hers.

"Sure, whatever you say, but first I gotta get Musharna from Professor Juniper. I'll be back in a jiffy." As the young teen quickly went to the Pokemon Center and transfer Frillish to Professor Juniper and got Musharna, and dashes up to meet her friends. "Told you I'd be back."

"Well that's one minute and fourty nine seconds, wow that's a new record!" Marvin checked his Xtransceiver for awhile until Theresa interrupts.

"How about we go to my place and stay there for awhile before we go to Nimbasa City," Theresa looked at her friends who seemed to agree with her.

"Sounds good to me, but only if you let us watch a scary, romance, adventure, comedy, or mystery movie every night." Irene place her arms on her hips and thinks of her favorite movie.

"Deal, as long as you don't spill any soda or nail polish on my carpet, last month you spilled nail polish on my bed and my mom has to take it to the dry cleaners." Theresa looks at her friend who gave her a smile although she knew that Irene is faking it.

"Well at least it's not one of those fancy things you that you see at the shopping spree Theresa." Irene tries to make her laugh which still won't make Theresa forget. Several minutes later, the gang arrived at a jewelry store filled with expensive jewelry with gems and jewelry from other regions.

"Wow, those jewelry are very beautiful!" Bianca took a great look at those expensive necklaces and earrings with sparkling rubies and sapphires.

"Oh I always wanted the Gorebyss necklace especially the Corsola necklace!" Irene looks at the Corsola necklace that shines elegantly, made from pure Corsola sticks from Johto.

"They say that Corsolas are very rare in the Unova Region and can be found at Undella Town during the summer." Chelsea explains to her friends about everything she knows about Corsola while Theresa looks around.

"Mom, I'm home!" Theresa calls for her mom who is cleaning up before closing time and notice that her daughter and her friends are there. Theresa's mom has the same hair color but tied in a bun with long purple bangs, wears red glasses, black pencil skirt that ends at the lenght of the knee with purple high heel shoes, purple sleeve less shirt with beautiful jewelry.

"Theresa what a surprise, how's Gothita?" Victoria happily looks at her daughter who's surrounded by her friends.

"Gothita is doing fine. So is dad and Gabriel are coming home and can my friends stay please mom!" The violet teen made puppy eyes on her mom who was about to answer to her daughter's question.

"Of course honey, but Theresa, your father is very busy at Sinnoh and can't come home. Even Gabriel is competing at the Johto Region and can't visit Unova until he wins the tournament." Her mom explains to her daughter but Theresa knows that her mother is lying. Ever since her parents divorce she and her brother were seperated from their parents, and Theresa still thinks it's a lie and kept waiting for them since she was six.

"Oh okay mom," Theresa looks sad until Irene kicked Zack's leg for spying on her, that it even makes Theresa laughs and knows that Irene is great at making people laugh. When the gang climbed up to the second floor and entered the living room and then to Theresa's purple bedroom filled with novels written by Shauntal, girly acsessories, pictuures if her friends and families, and of course her doll collection that she used to collect since she was four.

"Who wants to watch a scary movie!" Theresa looked at her friends who all nodded and toss out their Pokeballs so the Pokemon would also watch as well.

"I do! I do!" Kathy jumped up and down for excitement.

"We'll make popcorn and get some movie snacks while the boys set the blankets." Irene evilly looked at Zack who has to do the lame stuff while the girls get the good stuff. After everything was set, the gang watch a horror movie called The Rise of the Dummy Seeker of Vengence. While the girls shrieked in horror, except for Kathy since she loves scary movies, the boys looked very excited for the upcoming part.

"No! Donna, run away before Dennis turns you into a puppet!" Chelsea looks very scared and held Bianca very close.

"Donna get away from your boyfriend Bobby, before he kills you!" Irene watched the scariest part where Bobby took out a knife and almost stabbed Donna's chest.

"Kill her! Kill her!" Zack roots for Bobby until Irene throws popcorn on him.

"Shut up you dimestic psycho path!" The young bubble gum glares at her cousin before turning back to the movie.

"Ah man, Donna kissed Bobby and broke the curse and Dennis is destroyed to pieces." Marvin looked disappointed that the movie is almost over.

"Well at least it's very romantic." Scooter looks strange while his friends looked at him weirdly before they went to bed. The next morning, Irene told everything about last week and what's her mission.

"You're going to enter some dreams and find out some secrets?" Marvin looked very confused until Irene replied.

"Yup, so that way I'll find out the truth and why Zekrom keeps calling me." Irene explains until he, Chelsea, Zack, Theresa, Kathy, and of course Zorua want to come along for fun until Irene accepts and looked at her Minccino, Bianca and Scooter. "I want you two to be the lookout, if Touko, Cheren, or some Plasma Grunts come, whatever you do don't open the door or the window got it. And Minccino you know what to do."

"Minccino" Minccino nodded to her Trainer.

"Anything for you my sweet angel." Scooter romanticly gaze at Irene, before she rolled her eyes wishing that he's dead and tossed her Pokeball revealing a Musharna while Marvin took out his laptop and recorded the data.

"Okay, I think it's clear and Kathy, I'm always there okay." Marvin looks at Kathy who's fixing her hair.

"Thanks Marvin, I guess." Kathy adjust her hair and looks all ready.

"Ready team?" Irene looked at her friends.

"Ready!"

"Okay Musharna do your thing!" Irene commands her Pokemon.

"Musharna!" Musharna's eyes glows and went straight to the others except Bianca and Scooter before they drifted to sleep. Musharna's mist went straight to the gang as they entered the Dimensional Dream, where dreams of humans and Pokemon are stored. According to Fennel, that the Dimensional Dream will send the person anywhere we want in the Dimensional Dreams." Marvin explains evrything he knows to his friends until a light appears.

"Get ready guys, I think we're gonna fall!" Kathy warned her friends, as they all fell down on a carpet that looks like a sky.

"Amazing, were upside down you guys!" Chelsea looks down and notice that they're standing on the sky until Irene took her head and showed Chelsea that they're at a kids room filled with toys.

"Oh" that's all Chelsea could say.

"When I look at that room, it gives me goosebumps." Kathy began to shiver while Zack looks at the toys.

"Boy, it'll be weird if a seventeen year old still has that room, poor kid it's like his parents won't let him grow up." Zack looks around the room filled with toys and pillows.

"Zorua" Zorua looks at the familiar boy that she met few years ago.

"What is it Zorua?" The young teen hold Zorua and notice a cute little boy looks scared, holding a Zorua which happens to be Zorua's brother that she used to love until she met Irene.

"Ahh, what a cute little boy!" Irene went straight to him but instead she got hit by that Zorua while the boy went straight to Irene, touching her pink hair.

"Irene, you okay?" Chelsea lookes concerned over her friend.

"A little I guess." Irene replied to Chelsea until the little boy gave her an embrace.

"Anthea is that you?" The little boy mistakens her as someone else and hugged her tight.

"Anthea? Who's Anthea?" Irene began to look confuse and notice that he's crying.

"Aww, Irene is the nanny," Zack happily teases his cousin who gives him a stench look.

"Shut up or you'll be toast to pieces!" Irene scowls at her cousin while the boy talks.

"I was really scared that father will try to hurt you." The boy sniffled while Irene stroked his green hair.

"Ahh don't worry, you're safe now kid but first of all I'm not Anthea, I'm Irene." The young petite held him close for protection.

"Oh but who are those people next to you?" The little boy stares at her friends in confusion.

"Those are my friends, Marvin, Zack, Theresa, Kathy, and Chelsea." Irene introduced to her friends while the boy gaze at Chelsea and Kathy.

"I'm N," the little boy introduced to himself and still gaze at the girls. "Kathy you remind me of Concordia, and Chelsea you remind me of my mommy. Will you play with me?" N looked at the girls, despite that Kathy's hair is little different and waited for their respond.

"Absolutely N!" Theresa replied to them but sudennly the door is almost opened.

"Yikes, everyone hide!" Irene and the others quickly hide, leaving Chelsea behind with N, as the door opened and revealed the same Sage that Irene encountered back at Accumula.

"I hear noises, and what is this idiot Trainer doing here? I better have answers or you'll be in big trouble young man!" Ghetsis glares at his son who looks frightened, while hiding behind Chelsea's legs.

"Well... father, umm... Zorua pretends to look like mommy as a Trainer before she passed away." N still held her legs while Marvin and Zack act like cowards.

"I can't watch!" Marvin covered his eyes while Zack became excited for the upcoming part.

"Kill her! Kill her! Ow!" Marvin shouts softly until Theresa hits him hard on the head.

"Say that again or I'll throw you hard to pieces!" Theresa glares at Zack while Zack scoots over to Marvin.

"And I thought that you're stupid," Kathy looks at Irene who replies her back.

"No, I'm an idiot, Chelsea is stupid." Irene replies back to Kathy.

"Oh yeah" Kathy remembered until Theresa wakes them up.

"Guys what about Chelsea!" Theresa looks worried over her friend until Ghetsis looks at his son, but instead of a slap, he gives N a fair warning.

"Well tell Zorua to stop doing this or I'll get rid of it just like I did to the other Zorua understood." The Sage glares at his cowering son who looks very scared.

"Yes father" N looks calm and quiet.

"Good, now excuse me I have an important meeting with the Seven Sages and if I see anyone who are not members of Team Plasma, they'll be sent to Hydreigon for a nice long company and never come back." Ghetsis smiles evily before he slams the door. After that the others looked reliefed and glad that Chelsea is fine.

"Ahh, maybe Hydreigon is lonely, what you say we go meet Hydreigon." Irene looks thrilled and Chelsea clapped for joy.

"I wanna hug Hydreigon and give it a nice warm bath!" Chelsea looks thrilled until Marvin explains what Ghetsis really means.

"Um guys, I think what Ghetsis meant that Hydreigon will eat us alive, according to the Pokedex, Hydreigons are very dangerous and eats anything they see with their three heads." Marvin explains to the girls until they changed their mind.

"On second of all, lets check this huge mansion out, come on gang." Irene suggested while Zorua climbs up on her shoulder and Zack still rubs his bumby head.

"Right!" All the teens exit and looked at the giant mansion which seems to be built for years.

"Wow, this mansion is huge, it's like a zillionaire owns this place!" Zack seems to look very fasinated with the walls and concrete.

"Look guys, it's a swimming pool in every floor!" Irene looks very eager on the water while Theresa interrupts.

"Actually Irene, that's just for the decoration." Theresa quickly examines the flowing water while the others began taking a tour around the giant mansion and notice that some Plasma Grunts are working on their daily schedule and some rooms are very mideivel.

"I wonder why it looks very old?" Chelsea looks around the rooms which seems to be very old.

"Maybe, they want to just leave it there to rust instead." Kathy replies to Chelsea until they saw two grunts, one woman and one man.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Plasma Grunt! Plasma Grunt!" Irene held Kathy super close while one of them introduced to themselves.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." The male grunt replied to the cowered teen.

"Who are you and what do you want from us, despite my cousin's screaming." Zack confronts to them while Irene glares at him.

"I'm Kensu and that's Masuka." Kensu introduced to himself and his partner.

"We know that you're coming, especially you Irene, so we quickly came before Ghetsis finds you." Masuka explains to the surprised teens.

"But how do you know our names and what's this has to do with me anyhow?" Irene crossed her arms on her chest until Masuka answers her questions.

"The king told us about you and your friends, and ever since Katie saw you catch a Virizion, she quickly reports to Ghetsis. Since then Lord Ghetsis wants to know more about you and who you are." Masuka explains to the angry teen who wants to kill her enemy really bad.

"When I get that girl, I'll shread Katie to pieces!" Irene clenched her fist while Zorua agrees with her.

"If you're working with this king of yours then why on earth are you part of Team Plasma anyway?" Theresa waits for their answer for several minutes until Kensu finally spoke.

"We just needed this job, you see I have a family who lives in the Kanto Region. And my daughter sends me letters that I should come home, Irene when I look at you, you remind me of my daughter." Kensu smiles at Irene.

"But we're not sure whether to quit Team Plasma or not, you see not all Team Plasma members are like that. Most of them have a family even children, and some of them have no choice even we're not sure whether it'll be difficult for the others." Masuka explains until Irene answers back.

"You're not making it difficult for the others, you're making it difficult to yourselves. If you want to leave Team Plasma then do it, no one is forcing you to join Team Plasma." Irene explains to two grunts until Kensu finally answers back.

"You're right, it is our decision and if what Irene says is true, then we listen to her." Kensu finally realize what she meant to say.

"We're in your depth, but before you leave there's someone you must meet." Masuka explains before she and Kensu escorts the teens to the other side of the hallways.

"Where they taking us?" Marvin looked confuse.

"To the dungeon and sent us to Hydreigon." Zack replies to Marvin.

"Ha, ha very funny Zack." Marvin pretends to laugh until they saw two woman in Goddess outfits, one with long dark pink hair, and the other with long braided blond hair.

"Wow we get to see two Goddess, cool!" Irene admires their outfit and examine their hair.

"But why are the Goddess on earth? Aren't they suppose to be in the sky," Chelsea looks really confused until Kathy flicked her head.

"They're just two women in costume stupid." Kathy replied until Chelsea talks back.

"I thought Irene is stupid." Chelsea looks at Kathy who answers back.

"You're stupid, Irene is an idiot." Kathy explains to the confused and dimwit teen.

"Oh yeah" Chelsea smiles until the woman with pink hair talks.

"Greetings children, I am Anthea, I give love and comfort to N." Anthea and Concordia bowed to the six children.

"I am Concordia, I give peace and comfort to N. N has been seperated from people and brought up with Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by people... Ghetsis was deliberately brought only those poor Pokemon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing the truth, thinking only of Pokemon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence." Concordia explains to the six children until Marvin realize something.

"So this is N's dreams all along! In his dreams it's possible that it's the future, what I meant to say is that this mansion is the castle and that's where we'll meet them before one of us battle N." Marvin explains to the gang until Irene began to question him.

"I thought pure always means good right." The young teen looks really confused until Theresa explains her question.

"Pure doesn't always mean its good, pure also means evil like now we know that Ghetsis and the others are pure evil." Theresa looks very worried while Concordia and Anthea wished them luck.

"Lady Irene, be strong and show N what love really means and Trainers and Pokemon work together." Anthea looks at Irene who seems to be confused.

"Please save your friend and help free N from his father's control Lady Irene." Concordia gave her a gentle hug before she stepped back.

"I will but the question is why the castle is underground? Don't you need fresh air or something." Irene place her arms on her hips while the Goddesses laugh at her question.

"Silly girl we'll be fine, now be careful Lady Irene, if Ghetsis sees you, he'll try to kill you for your special ability." Antheat held the petite's hands while Irene looks very confused.

"Special ability, what special ability?" Irene looks confused until Concordia talks.

"You'll find out soon, once you meet Zekrom." Concordia explains to the young petite teen.

"Take care my friends, we hope to see eachother again soon!" Kensu waved his arm while Masuka hugged Irene and Zack gets jealous of his cousin.

"Please, if you want to save Unova, you must free Lord N's control and defeat Ghetsis' and stop his scheme." Masuka warned the children of the upcoming future ahead of them.

"Question, where are you and how do we stop this Tyrant Sage?" Theresa was about to ask a question, but instead she and the others disappeared and sent to another dimension and were brought to a deserted castle.

"Okay where the heck are we!" Kathy looks sarcastic while Marvin checked the Town Map.

"I believe we're at the Relic Castle which takes place about twelve to thirteen years ago." Marvin explains to his friends about the castle and the time events.

"If we enter the Castle, I'm not going in the quicksands nor seeing those Cofagrigus because they'll send out a freaky mummy." Irene crossed her arms while Chelsea agrees with her friends.

"That's right, even those Yamasks and Sandiles are very annoying." Chelsea agrees with her friend but before they protest, they saw a boy about seven years old, wears blue glasses with blue hair covered in a yellow baseball cap, with green hoodie and shirt, and of course brown pants and black sneakers. And next to the boy are an Archen and a Tirtouga, causing Irene to look shocked.

"It can't be! Dominic is that you?" Irene looks shocked to see her brother despite in reality that he's dead and this is only a dream.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Dominic looks very nervous while his Pokemon tries to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like Irene is very shocked and sorry for the delay, school just started and got lots of homework but I'm free on Fridays. Anyway read and review please and what do you think is gonna happen. Anyway goodnight folks sleep dreams and comin up ch. 15, The Secret of The Past, Part II. Yawn, good night. v-v <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Chapter 15 is up, and it's about Irene enters the Dimensional Dreams, learning the secrets and the truth of the past again. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is pretty please I want to see your ideas or creations whatever you call it. Also this chapter is part two. (:**

**Sorry for the delay, school just started and I got tons of homework but I'm still free on Friday, anyway enjoy the chapter now back to chapter 15. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: The Secret of the Past, Part II<p>

"Dominic it's me Irene." Irene tried to walk to her brother but Kathy hold her shoulder and shook her head.

"Irene, this is where the events happen when we were kids, meaning Dominic can't recognize you as a teenager." Kathy explains to her best friend who wants to hug her brother really badly but realize that he doesn't know her until Chelsea comforts him.

"We're sorry, my best friend thought you were someone else please forgive her." Chelsea looked at Dominic before he understands what she really meant.

"Okay as long as you play basketball with me and blow bubbles okay." Dominic smiled at six Trainers who are glancing at eachother until Irene answers to his question.

"Deal!" the young bubble gum shook his hand before he smile at his new friends. While Dominic give his friends a tour, Theresa wonders what happened to his Archen and Tirtouga after he passed away.

"Hey Irene, not that I'm being rude but what happen to his Pokemon?" Theresa whispers to her friend who feels upset before she respond.

"After the tragedy of dad and Dominic, they couldn't find his Pokemon, they say the killer took his Pokemon and my dad's articles of the Light and Dark Stone and the history of the two brothers." Depressed Irene respond back until Chelsea answers them.

"I know who kills them, the killer is none other than Ice King! Ice King kidnaps Princesses for his evil purposes but luckily Finn and Jake rescues all the Princesses. One time he even brainwashed a princess and then another time he frozen Fine and Jake, then later he kidnaps the Princess and makes her his slave and thenn..." Chelsea was about to continue until Marvin answers back.

"Chelsea that didn't happen, it's from a cartoon show called Adventure Time." Marvin gives a stern look to Chelsea who looks really confuse and really stupid until Zack answers back to the question.

"Yeah plus this show is quite funny and epic." Zack remembers the good times from the show and how he used to call Irene a vampire, despite that she went insane towards him, until they saw a man who looks like Dominic but with dark brown hair with brown eyes.

"Hi dad, I want you to meet some people I met few minutes ago, this is Irene and her friends and their Pokemon Trainers." The young boy happily introduce his friends to his father, while his dad thought of the name Irene.

"Irene? Well that's a nice name, I have a daughter with a name like that." Dominic's dad looks thrilled while his son give his friends a tour around the desert while Kathy gets annoyed with sands on her hair and clothes.

"Why can't the weather rain or snow in the desert!" Kathy looks pissed of the weather while Marvin answers her qestions.

"That's because the desert never rains or snow on a very hot climate Kathy." Marvin smiles at his whiny friend who wishes she was anywhere but the hot and sandy desert including Marvin.

"It's great to have company around, I wish my sister was here. I thought her how to play basketball and blow bubbles, the coolest thing is that she blows bigger bubbles than I do and it's like she's very unique." Dominic describes his sister while Irene thought of the good times she had with her brother as Theresa looked at his Pokemon.

"You're Pokemon looks very strong and healthy," Theresa bends down her legs while the young boy smiles at her.

"Thanks Theresa, I first meet them when they were fossils so my dad revives them on my fourth birthday. Once I start my journey, I'll make my Pokemon very strong and become a great archeologist just like my dad." Dominic looks thrilled for his journey until Chelsea questions him.

"Dominic why don't you stay home with your mom?" Chelsea questions the little boy who looks really depressed about that question.

"Chelsea!"

"What! It's just a question." Chelsea shrugged her shoulders until Dominic finally answers.

"Sigh before I left my sister was worried that something bad might happen to me and dad, so I just ignore her and left her crying." Dominic smiled until Kathy looks displeased about it and talked to him.

"Well that's cruel Dominic! Your sister is more important than that stupid job! How would you feel when your sister does that to you and left you crying you big buffoon!" Kathy glares at him who is afraid to answer until Kathy talked.

"Dominic, what Kathy meant to say is that your sister needs you and wants you safe. Dominic, Relic Castle is forever but your sister is very important. I have a brother and his name is Gabriel, Gabriel is much like you, we were always there for eachother until my parents were divorced. We were separated but that doesn't mean our love is over. Dominic the more you realize what you've done, then you'll realize that your sister is really important and means everything to you." Theresa explains to Dominic and the relationship of her brother until he realize his mistakes.

"Thanks Theresa, when I get home I'll apoologize to my sister and to make it up I'll bring her a Alomomola as well." Dominic hugged Theresa and everyone laughs at Theresa who's blushing until they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that!" Irene saw a purple pulse coming out of nowhere and went striaght to Dominic's father.

"That was Dragon Pulse! Someone is commanding a Hydreigon, if this keeps up it's over for sure!" Marvin saw a Hydreigon who's blasting Dragon Pulse while Dominic ran to save his father until Irene grabs him.

"Let me go! My dad is in trouble and I have to stop this Hydreigon before it's too late." Dominic tries to struggle until Irene remembers how her mom grabs her and won't let her go to Relic Castle on her own to save her loved ones, despite she was very young and doesn't have any Pokemon back then.

"Okay, I understand but were coming along to." The young bubble gum let her brother go while the others made it just in time with the help of Theresa's Gothita, who Teleports them. But they were too late, Dominic's dad was dead, leaving Dominic scared and tries to wake him up. Meanwhile the others were left behind since Dominic told them to stay outside for safety.

"Dad wake up! Wake up!" Dominic began to cry while the man in the robes stared at him despite that he's hiding in the shadows and standing next to Hydreigon.

"Mwahahaha, I just killed him just for the articles boy. It's a shame that you won't be there and watch me gain this power of yours." The mysterious man evily smiles at him who makes Dominic looks confused.

"What are you talking about you old geezer!" Dominic stood up to himself who's ready to avenge his father's death.

"Don't fool me boy! Now Hydreigon use Hyper Beam on this boy!" As the Trainer commands his Pokemon who throws a massive red and white beam on him, leaving Dominic dead with broken glasses. As the man went striaght to him and took his two Pokeballs. "You won't be needing these no more. Let's go Hydreigon, once I show this to N he'll think that humans are the enemy and force every Trainer from all over the world to release their Pokemon when he's the king, after that I'll kill him and gain all the power!" The mysterious man rides his Hydreigon and fled, meanwhile Irene was shocked to see her brother dead and went straight to him and held him close.

"Dominic... I promise that I'll stop this killer and teach him a lesson. But after I'm done, I'm going to this hidden region and meet another legendary dragon." Irene began to cry before she lets him go and held Zack before he hugs her for comfort.

"Sniff Dominic is gone forever." Chelsea cries unstoppable while Marvin held his glasses tightly.

"He was a brave and determine Trainer who cares not only his Pokemon but his dad as well." The Trainers were very depressed over the loss of two good people until a light sends them to another dream.

"Ah man not again!" Kathy began to whine until she and the others were at another dream but in a region that is yet to be discovered.

"Where are we?" Irene began to groan in pain while Marvin scans the area with his Town Map.

"It's the hidden region next to Unova." Marvin and the others looked at the beautiful region with lots of flowers and the scented smell of fresh air.

When the six Trainers looked at the hidden region, they saw new Pokemon yet to be discovered. Small rabbit Pokemon with cute tail are scurrying for food, elegant sea serpents which looks very beautiful than Milotics are swimming along with their evolution which looks like rainbow fishes, elegant birds are flying up in the air while the others are building their nests, pink butterflies with yellow polka dots are flying for flowers, and many more new Pokemon are happy to be with their family and friends.

"It's beautiful" Theresa looks at the region covered with meadows and Pokemon, as the fresh air is the smell of a new beginning in the future.

"Lots of Pokemon that I've never seen before." Irene looks fasinated until she saw an elegant Legendary Dragon-type flying up in the air, shines and absorbing the energy from the sun.

"Rooaarrgghh" The roaming dragon roams in the air showing it's elegant fur that shines like glitter of diamonds.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Irene began to wonder until her Pokedex respond.

_There is no data. There are still many Pokemon yet to be identified and many areas to unlock._

"According to the laptop, this Pokemon absorbs energy from the Sun and another Pokemon absorbs energy from the Moon. Meaning that both legendary Pokemon are the guardians of Sun and Moon." Marvin explains little about the two legendary Pokemon until they saw a mysterious woman and her Volcarona.

"Who is that gorgeous woman!" Zack began to dash straight to the woman but Kathy grabs his ear hardly, leaving Zack bittered until the woman talks.

"I am known as the Invincible Champion!" The woman began to explain who she is while Chelsea looks really confused.

"I thought Cynthia is the only female Champion?" Chelsea began to respond until Theresa answers her question.

"True but Cynthia isn't the only female Champion around here." Theresa responds to Chelsea's question until Irene talks to the woman.

"Excuse me but who are you and do you have any connections with the Unova Champion?" Irene excitely asked the Champion all those questions but the Champion refused to answer.

"Well aren't you quite curious? If you want to find out figure out yourself, but I'm telling you the Unova Champion isn't gonna tell you either." The mysterious woman smiles at Irene before she flies away with her Volcorona.

"She's beautiful!" Zack glaze at the woman who's riding a Volcorona.

"She's gorgeous!" Marvin stares at the woman's long elegant hair, making Kathy look bad.

"She's insane!" Kathy place her arms on her hips while Zack walks up to her and touched her shoulder.

"You're just jealous that this woman is much more prettier and stronger than you Katherine." Zack snickers that name while Kathy growls at him, ready to attack him anytime she's ready.

"Call me that one more time and you're toast to pieces!" Kathy looks very serious until Zack let go and held Marvin close.

"Hmm I wonder how Bianca and Scooter are doing?" Irene looks really curious, meanwhile back at reality someone is entering the jewelry store.

"Yikes someones coming!" Bianca went all panicing while Scooter and Watchog took a look, instead of Team Plasma, it was only Touko, Touya, and Cheren looking at some gems and stones for their Pokemon.

"It's okay Bianca, it's just Touko and the others." Scooter calms his panicing friend while Minccino wishes she was with her Trainer instead of stuck being with two airheads.

"Touko if you're looking for an evolution Stone I have just the thing. For you a Dusk Stone, for Touya a Dragon Gem and a Sun Stone, and for Cheren another Dragon Gem." Victoria gave these items to her three customers for free while Maractus took a tiny peek gazing at the nice necklace shape like a rose until Touko saw Maractus before she quickly hides behind Minccino.

"Did you saw something?" Cheren looks really concern over his best friend who saw something.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw something. Guess its just my imagination." Touko looks really confused before they left the store with their free items, while Victoria quickly closes the door.

"Phew and for a second Theresa and the others are doom. Oh please hurry up." Victoria prayed that her daughter and her friends are alright while Minccino and Maractus prays that Irene is alright. Meanwhile back at Dimensional Dream.

"Wow this region is so beatiful, when I get there I'm gonna catch lots and lots of Pokemon that I've never seen before." Irene looks at the butterfly Pokemon and two squirrel Pokemon happily scattering their own food for their family, until Chelsea thought of something that came from her head.

"Hey guys maybe there's a cupcake Pokemon somewhere from this region!" Chelsea began thinking about her favorite treat, leaving everyone look puzzle at her answer.

"A cupcake Pokemon?" Theresa repeats the same question that her dumb friend responds.

"Right if Irene has an ice cream Pokemon so maybe... There's a cupcake Pokemon somewhere and their evolution is a birthday cake!" Chelsea squeals up and down about cupcakes until they saw a pretty woman in a dress and a hood along with her Zoroark with two eggs.

"Excuse me old lady but what are you doing with those eggs cooking them for dinner maybe?" Zack shouts at the mystery lady until his cousin hits him very hard on the chest and wails in pain and fell down harsh before the woman and her Zoroark catch up with them.

"Well young children I am known as Wise Lady the wisest woman in this region." The woman introduce herself before she fixes her black sunglasses as her Zoroark looked at Zorua who can't seem to recognize her.

"I know it's a weird question but do you know anyone name N around here?" Theresa began to look very excited while Wise Lady fixed her black hood and answers her question.

"N? N? Oh yes I do and his parents as well." The young woman looked at the shocking teens while Zorua wonders who this Zoroark is and where is it from.

"Is Ghetsis is his dad?"

"Is he a secret spy?"

"Does he know any math or science?"

"Where's he from?"

"Is he a hunk or a hunky?"

"Does he have any friends or comes from a rich family?"

"Slow down my dear children let me explain the real story of N Harmonia shall we." Wise Lady looks at her trusted Pokemon who nodded it's head until it's Trainer tells the story but Zack interrupts her story.

"Harmonia? That's a girl's name!" The annoying boy laughs so hard and got hit in the head but this time from Chelsea instead of Theresa.

"As I was saying, years ago before you were all born, their was this fine couple called the Gropius." Wise Lady tells the story but Zack laughs at that name until Marvin shushed him and let Wise Lady continues her story. "As I was saying... Yes, the Gropius family had a healthy baby boy name N who was bright and special. But his real name was Natural Harmonia Gropius." The young woman explains the story, leaving the teen all shocked.

"Natural!" All six teen yelled at the same time with their eyes almost popped out, couldn't believe that this was N's real name and comes from a normal loving family.

"Yes indeed." Wise Lady looks really depressed until Zack interrupts her again.

"Hey but what about Ghetsis, is he Nat's stepdad or his grampa or his god father or something?" Zack looks really confused until Irene stepped on his foot very hard, causing him to moan in pain while Wise Lady wishes that Zack could keep his mouth closed for one minute.

"Boy let me finish my story or you're in big trouble, after Natural was born, his uncle Ghetsis Harmonia attacked the Gropius family and almost killed them before he took their baby away. Luckily Zoroark and I manage to save them before his Hydreigon burns them to pieces, after that Mrs. Gropius cried all day thinking that her baby is dead. Since then the Gropius family expects another child and instead of a son, they have a daughter name Karletta Maraline Gropius who is bright, silly, and lovable. Since then the Gropius family thinks that Natural is in heaven resting in peace after their beloved daughter was born. After Ghetsis took the baby, he changed their son's name to N and lets Concordia and Anthea to take care of him but he has to make sure that N doesn't contact any humans but Pokemon that were badly hurt by selfish Trainers or Concordia and Anthea. Ever since then N was stayed in his room with no friends, no loving family, no home, but trapped in his room for a very long time." Wise Lady told the real truth about N's past while Irene began to cry and asked her an important question.

"Sniff Wise Lady, who's Ghetsis and what does he want with Nat?" The young pinkette looked at the nervous woman until she warns Irene and her friends.

"Ghetsis was the leader of Team Plasma, he's pure evil and will do anything to get want he wants. He may look like gentle but deep inside he's really a devil who's very strong and his partner is his Hydreigon. Two years ago, Ghetsis crowned his nephew N to be the new king, stealing Pokemon from inoccent Trainers. Once N summons Reshiram and completes his mission, Ghetsis is going to kill him and take over the world, meaning that everyone and the Pokemon will all be slaved. But however only the Hero of Ideals and Zekrom will stop this madness." Wise Lady explains all of Ghetsis' plans and actions in the future and how many people will suffer the great threat.

"And who is the Hero of Ideal?" Irene looks very curious until the young lady and her Zoroark looked at her and tell her who the hero is.

"The Hero of Ideal is none other than you Irene." Wise Lady looked at the shocking pinkette, couldn't believe what she just have said.

"Me the Hero of Ideals! But! But! I'm no hero!" Irene couldn't believe what the young woman has said before she calms the insane pinkette.

"Let me finish please, Irene you have this special ability that'll let you catch any Pokemon including Legendary Pokemon without fail. But many enemies will gain this power for evil once you're killed, in other words with you being the Hero of Ideals, you're the best and perfect." Wise Lady explains Irene what her special powers do and gave her a warning before she looks depressed thinking of her fight with her mom few years ago after her brother and father's death when she was five years old.

_Flashback_

"Irene! It's too dangerous to go by yourself in this cruel place!" Kariz grabs her five year old daughter who's squirming from her grasp, before she yell and cry in front her mom.

"Mommy, I wanna go! I wanna go! I may not have any Pokemon but I can still stop mad man! Why can't you just let me go you big meanie!" Little Irene stood up to her mom who looks really insane despite that she's just a little kid until her mom calms down and explains to her daughter.

"It's because I don't want to lose you. Sniff, if you're gone I'd be really scared without you sweetie, even if Betty is there, you're more important to me than anyone else." Kariz began to cry and hugged her daughter tightly as Irene returned the hug to her mom.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'll never do that ever again I promise." As the little pinkette snuggled her mom before she was carried by her mom's arms and went straight to her room filled with plushies, keychains, and lots of girly stuff.

"That's okay sweetie but promise me that you'll always stay strong." As the older woman held her daughter close and Irene kept that promise before she looked at the sky and thanked her brother for teaching her everything.

_End of Flashback_

"I kept that promise to mom but everytime I tried to do something, I always fail and Touko is great at everything and makes me feel like a nobody." Irene remembers how she used to be a failure when she was young and can't do great as Touko, before Wise Lady held her shoulder and told her something that's really important.

"Irene not everyone is perfect. Each person has his or her own talent or personality including you, the more you travel the better you get. You may think that you're a failure but deep inside you're perfect for your uniqueness and great at making friends and Pokemon." As Wise Lady tries comfort the young teen before her Zorua snuggled her and smiled at the young pinkette.

"One question Miss Wise Lady, why is your Zoroark holding two eggs?" Marvin looked at her Zoroark, who's holding two eggs that has the same color as a Zorua before it's Trainer answers her question.

"That's because these eggs belongs to the two holders, one represent the truth and the other represent the ideals. My mission is to sent them to the Unova Region and send them to a safe forest where those Zoruas will find their partner." Wise Lady told the children what she's going to do with the eggs before she continues her story. "But the reason why Ghetsis took those Zoruas so that one of them couldn't find their partner. He realize that one of them is partner with the holder of the truth so he has to make sure that the other Zorua couldn't find the hero of ideals, so he sent it in a dungeon and left it to death. But what he didn't know is that this Zorua manage to escape and left this devil thinking that it's dead. After this Zorua escape, it's heart was broken and her brother betrays her, so she tries to finds her partner for two years and promises to never to see her brother again." Wise Lady told the real truth of Zorua's past, leaving her shock and confused despite that she's with Irene and loves her more than her brother. As Irene looked at her Zorua and held her close.

"Don't worry Zorua, you're not at the Castle no more with that Ghetsis creep. Once were done we can travel this hidden region together with Minccino okay." Irene held Zorua close who promise to avenge her for what the Sage has done.

"Farewell my children, we'll meet again someday!" As Wise Lady took out a Pokeball that reveals to be an unknown flying Dragon-type that's yet to be revealed and hop on it's back after she recalled Zoroark to it's Pokeball and took the eggs.

"Wise Lady wait! What is the name of the region and what was this Sun Dragon!" Irene tells Wise Lady about everything she knows about the hidden region but sadly she refuse to answer.

"Figure yourself out, just because I'm wise doesn't mean I tell you every single question." As the young woman flew of with her dragon and went to Unova, leaving six teens confuse, then suddenly a little bunny Pokemon hop to Irene and nuzzle her legs.

"Ahh what a cute little Pokemon! When I look at it, it reminds me of a Buneary despite that this little cutie has a fluffy tail." Kathy compliments to this cute bunny leaving it all blushed as Marvin examines it quickly with his laptop.

"Let's see all I know is that unlike Buneary, this Pokemon evolves with a certain Stone and its evolution are quite popular for woman, fashion designers, idols, celebrities, etc. And their fur are so warm that they're useful for keeping you warm for the winter." Marvin examines the unidentified Pokemon with his laptop as it keeps snuggling with Irene who picks it up.

"When I visit this region, I promise we'll meet again someday okay." The young pinkette smiles at the little Pokemon before it quickly scurries away and kept its promise then suddenly all six children quickly travel to the dimensional dream.

The next thing they notice that they're back at the Castle, inside the Castle was a throne room fit for a king and queen, and inside the throne are Team Plasma grunts, the Goddesses, and of course the Seven Sages. One of the Sage is holding a crown for their new king while the others took a peek on whats going on.

"I love ceremonies especially parties!" Chelsea quietly whispers as she saw thousands of Grunts standing from left to right.

"Yeah a ceremony full of Plasma dorks!" Irene flicked her dumb friend's head hard.

"Will you two knock it off! If we get caught you two are so busted!" Theresa glares at her friends before they quickly hide while Zack kept staring at the girls.

"Hubba hubba, look at those two sexy ladies especially those two girls in a costume. They're much sexier than snobby Kathy and doofus Irene." Zack kept looking at Anthea and Concordia before he was hit hard on the head by Kathy and his cousin.

"You know Ghetsis reminds me of Ice King from Adventure Time, maybe he kidnaps innocent women and force to become his Queen just like how the Ice King kidnaps Princesses." Marvin looked at Ghetsis' figure who looks like he needs a new makeover.

"Yeah and now my Prince Charming is coming!" Irene began to look very excited for her Prince who's coming meanwhile Ghetsis commands the ceremony to begin.

"Commence the Ceromony!" As the Sage shouts at the command while the grunts stand up and the Sages bow down for their new king.

"My king it is time! Once you're crowned, we'll follow your orders and do as you command!" As the Sage held the crown up and then came the same person with green hair but dressed in robes, walking to be crowned, as Irene and the others couldn't believe what they saw.

"WHAT I don't believe it!" Irene couldn't believe what she just saw as Chelsea looks really confused at the person walking to be crowned.

"Hey that kid looks just like N!" Chelsea looks very proud of her question until Marvin corrects her.

"That is N Chelsea." Marvin corrects his friend who looks really clueless while the others look at the young Prince.

"It still doesn't make sense why N is King of Team Plasma?" Kathy saw the emotional Prince who's thinking of his Pokemon friends who were badly abused by cruel Trainers when he was a child.

"If I'm correct Ghetsis is controling N like a puppet, and the only way to break those strings is one of us has to defeat him and stop Ghetsis." As Marvin looked at the tyrant who's really exciting for the upcoming event as the young prince walks straight to the Sage and bows, as Ghetsis helds the crown up.

"Are you ready my king! Once you're the king, together we'll stop those terrible Trainers and free all the Pokemon!" As Ghetsis place the crown on N's head before he stands up while the Grunts, the Sages, and the Goddesses watched the upcoming event.

"Our goal is the liberation of Pokemon!" Ghetsis shouts out to all the members of Team Plasma of their new mission, leaving all the teens shocked and furious.

"Liberating Pokemon! That's insane, what kind of people steal Pokemon from inocent Trainers!" Kathy glares at the Sage, couldn't believe what he just said.

"Team Rocket also steal Pokemon from Kanto and Johto, so they're like Team Rocket except they wear knight outfits." Chelsea told Kathy that Team Plasma aren't the only ones who steal Pokemon leaving her furious.

"True but unlike Team Plasma, Team Rocket will do anything for money, such as kill Pokemon, robbing Pokemon, selling them for black marketing, and using them for experiments." Kathy told her friend the comparison between Team Plasma and Team Rocket.

"Hmm now that you mention it, I heard rumors that Team Plasma creates an ultimate Pokemon that looks kinda like a robot or an alien. Just like how Team Rocket creates Mewtwo from Mew's DNA." Theresa explains the rumors she heard from the Grunts at Pinwheel Forest as Irene quickly examines the ceromony.

"Hmmm it seems to me that N is a secret spy after all, in your face Touko! Once she knows the truth, Touko will realize how she was wrong and how I'm right." Irene squeals in joy while the others looked at her strange leaving Theresa frustrated.

"Irene N is really their leader for goodness sake," the young teen wishes that she would rather stay behind than come along.

"I know that, now all we have to do is find out who the king is and then we stop him for good, easy as pie!' Irene swirls around while her Zorua agrees with her Trainer for the first time then suddenly the strange light quickly cause the others to disappear to another dimension but before they knew it, they woke up and realize they're back in reality. Before they knew it, all the Pokemon were thrilled to see their Trainers and even Bianca hugged Theresa and Irene, glad that they are alright.

"Man it feels like that everything was like in 3D!" Zack told the others about the events and actions that happened at the dimensional dream.

"You could say that again Zack" Marvin shook his head before Irene stands up and recalled Musharna back in her Pokeball.

"Well I better get Frillish back, now excuse me I'm gonna see Touya!" As the young pinkette was about to leave but was stopped by her guilty cousin along with Scooter and Marvin.

"Irene old chump there's something we have to tell you." As the boys confess their stunts to their friend back at Nacrene City, telling them that the Touya they saw at Accumula and Nacrene was all just an illusion created by Kathy's Ditto that transform into Chelsea's Munna back then and how she was sleeping when she enters a room including about the past.

"So all this time I was just talking to an illusion...That romantic stuff was all a phony... And I never met him in person...So all this time I was sleeping until Bianca woke me up at seven eleven before we had dinner with the girls, not only that but I danced with Marvin in fifth grade and those events with Touya was all a dream." Irene was quiet before she turns around and face the boys insanely with her head turns red, ready to kill them for revenge. "So what's next the N and Touko thing was fake too!" Irene went nuts before she told Zorua to transform into a Galvantula for payback.

"No! No! No! The N and Touko thing was true we even spy on them by Marvin's dad ladder, I mean it's not like we use Kathy's Foongus for selfish deeds and Bianca's Pignite to burn the girls personal things...You know what we mean." Scooter told the shocking girls before they sent out Pignite and Cubchoo for payback as well, while Marvin facepalmed.

"What were you saying about my Foongus!"

"And my Pignite!"

The others glare at the boys before they dashed the store ad quickly excaped while the grls and their Pokemon follows them until they learn their lesson. As Chelsea looks confused so she decides to come up with an apology to Cheren for putting too much make up on his Snivy back at Straiton City before she left the store and grab a chocolate milkshake while Theresa found a letter that Irene dropped and picked it up and read it before she put it back in her pocket.

"Well Gothita how about we meet Cheren tomorrow morning?" Theresa looks at her Pokemon before she responds back.

"Gothita" Gothita happily nodded at her Trainer before she was picked up by her Trainer.

"Great but first lets go out and have a smoothie but before that, I'm gonna put that kick me sign on Cheren for fun, right Gothita?" As Theresa looked at her Pokemon before she agrees with her Trainer. "Come on Gothita, lets go help mom make dinner before the others go nuts, you know how they have that big appetite don't ya think?" As the violet teen grinned at the tiny Pokemon before they went to the kitchen cooking dinner. "Now let's see for dinner let's make Macoroni and Cheese, jumbo shrimp with lots of garlic sauce, chicken parmesan, tuna salad, porkchops and of course steak and cheese. For drinks are soda pop and lemonade, for dessert hot fudge brownie with an ice cream on top and of course hot fudge sundaes with lots of sprinkles yummy! Let's go Gothita mom and I will cook while you and the Pokemon set the tables," As Theresa dash to the kitchen and starts cooking while Gothita and the others set the tables before the others arrive for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew sorry for the huge delay one month but I finally did it, for those of you don't know N's real name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, meaning that Ghetsis isn't N's biological father. If you're not sure check Pokebeach, bulba garden, wikipedia or whatever website you're cable and check it out. Thinking of Gropius it almost sounds like a Tropius. ^-^<strong>

**also coming up, ch. 16, Theresa's confession, that's right folks Theresa is the star in this ch. meaning that Irene is a minor or supporting character in this ch. or two.**

**Also do you think Pokemon is getting darker? Since gen 5, Pokemon got darker, I wouldn't count gen 4 since the only thing was darker was the Dialga/Palkia awakening but mostly Girantina from Platinum. Anyway please review I'll be happy and gotta go but I'll update later when I'm free, also I have this party on this Saturday, when it's over I'll write a Halloween special. Happy Early Halloween! ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys Chapter 16 is up, and it's about Theresa and yet few secrets yet to be revealed and plus a NxTouko scene. Also don't forget to create your title, ideas, and guess who the Secret Admirer is pretty please I want to see your ideas or creations whatever you call it. Also this chapter is part two. (:**

**Sorry for the delay, got tons of homework as always back to chapter 16. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Theresa's Confession<p>

"Okay Gothita first we meet Cheren at the Cafe, then we go to a book store and buy a new book series written by Shauntal. Oh I love her stories and can't wait to ask her for an autograph sigh." Theresa held her book tight dreaming that she meet the Elite Four Shauntal then suddenly the young pinkette along with the girls looked at Theresa.

"Oh Theresa, the girls and I are getting Castelia Cones and the boys are spying N and Touko while Marvin plays as Wade before he contacts us." Irene happily looks at Theresa before Gothita woke her up and finally answers.

"No thanks I'll pass but tell you what, since we're staying for three weeks tomorrow I'll join with you guys okay." Theresa happily smiles at her best friends before Chelsea responds back.

"Okay in the mean time Irene is gonna put make-up on Cheren's Servine again!" Chelsea and Irene look pretty excited over it since they put make-up on it when it was a Servine as Kathy drag those two goof heads and left the room.

"Okay Gothita you know what to do?" Theresa bend down and looked at her Pokemon.

"Gothita" Gothita jumps up and down until her Trainer lift her up and held her close.

"Okay Gothita, use Teleport!"

"Gothita!" As Gothita glows her eyes and sends her Trainer to the Cafe, and at the Cafe she saw Cheren sitting down and waiting for Irene to show up. Meanwhile back at Castelia Park are three boys spying N and Touko.

"Oh N that's so sweet of you to bring me here." Touko looked at N who's giving a Castelia Cone to his Darumaka before he whipped his head and stare at his beloved girlfriend.

"It's the least I could do, but Touko are you sure you're not friends with Irene anymore, your Pokemon told me that deep inside you still care about her as a little sister." N looked at Touko who feels really guilty about what she say about her best friend.

"A little but that doesn't mean that we're not really best friends" Touko smiles at N who later held close to her before she began to think. 'What if Irene is right about him? What if N does work for Team Plasma, oh I wish I would believe it but N is the nicest person that a girl ever has and he would never work with Team Plasma. But if N does work with Team Plasma then Irene would stop him since she's quite great at battling.' Touko thought about what Irene has said about him and wonders if she's right or wrong.

"Golly Irene isn't kidding at all!" Scooter uses a pair of binnoculars looks shocked to see that Touko is being held by an enemy Irene hates but she only hates Katie for taunting her fashion sense. Before Zack pull them hard and make Scooter groan in pain.

"Quiet Scooter if N spotted us he'll report to the King and tell him that we're spying on his schemes, say where's your cute and sexy twin sister?" Zack lets go of his buddy and thought about his friend's cute sister who looks so gorgeous and wants him so badly until Scooter adjust his glasses and look at Zack.

"Um Zack she's right behind you." Scooter pointed his finger pointing straight as Zack whipped his head and saw the woman of his dream but the smile on his face fell off. Instead of what he expects he saw a girl with long light brown hair that ends at her back in a form of pigtails, has green pupils, wear blue glasses with a red bow behind her head, wears a white shortsleeve shirt with a red tie, wears a red frilly mini skirt with white long socks and her black shoes, along with her blue triangle earrings.

"Hi Zackary" The weird girl romanticly looks at Zack who wants to run away from that girl.

"Ahhhh Mindy! You said you have a cute sister!" Zack glares at Scooter who seems to look confused but then he got it.

"I said I have a cute cousin back at Drivtveil living with her folks from down town, so Mindy was thrilled to come along and I said yes." Scooter smiles at his twin who helds Zack very tightly causing Zack to suffocate by her hug.

"Oh Zack isn't it romantic? If it wasn't for Irene I would be so sad and lonely but we're gonna have so much fun together and get married soon!" Mindy hugs him tight and made Zack faint while Mindy and Scooter use their Panpours to use Water Gun on Zack to wake him up, meanwhile back at the cafe.

"Hi Cheren!" Theresa surprised the shocking Cheren who got a heart attack before he sat down and looked at the violet teen.

"Theresa what a surprise, is Irene there?" Cheren gave the violet teen a stern look who seems to suspect that Theresa is hiding something but she doesn't care since he always does that since kindergarten.

"No mister smarty pants, Irene isn't here she's shopping with the girls and in fact I'm here instead." Theresa smiles at the blushing nerd who couldn't think of a word to say until a nice waitress come up to their table and took their order.

"Welcome to Castelia Cafe may I take your order?" The waitress took out her pen and is ready to take their order.

"We'll have two milkshakes and one chicken sandwich with swiss cheese please." Theresa took their order before the waitress responds.

"Certainly, one chicken sandwich with swiss cheese and two milkshakes for you and your boyfriend." The waitress smiles at two blushing Trainers who seem too nervous to talk but Theresa corrects the waitress.

"Actually, we're just friends." Theresa explains to the waitress who seems to understood and left their table while Cheren kept looking at her.

"So Theresa, what brings you here?"

"Huh what do you mean Cheren?"

"I mean what are you doing here and what do you want?" Cheren crosses his arms waiting for the teen to respond until she come up a lie and spoke to him.

"Well I found Irene's letter that you gave her and I decide to meet you there so that way you won't go crazy on her." Theresa smiles strangely to Cheren but he knows that she's hiding something and won't tell the truth.

"That's the best lie you could come up with? Theresa you're hiding something, and if you don't tell me then I understood." Cheren was about to change the subject but Theresa spoke the truth and told him what really happens."

"I gave you the letter!" Theresa stares at Cheren oddly as if she's insane or very cranky

"Huh?" Cheren looked surprised as if his glasses almost fell of of him before Theresa calms down a little for few minutes or so.

"Sigh remember in fifth grade we had that Royal Dance at the Royal Unova? I sent you that letter cause I like you alot but that's not all Irene didn't dance with Touya, she danced with Marvin instead. So I'm really sorry about this I mean I almost ruined your friendship with Irene. Cheren would you ever forgive me even if you don't feel the same thing?" Theresa took of her glasses and wipe those tears of until Cheren wipes them of her face and kisses her cheek and hold her wrists for few seconds before their meals came.

"Thanks for telling Theresa, if you didn't tell me sooner I'd be totally a jerk to the others." Cheren gazes at Theresa who's drinking her milkshake before she looks at him as if she won't forgive him about the past.

"You're welcome Cheren but that doesn't mean I still like you. After all you gave me a purple hairclip on my nineth birthday, you throw up on my favorite pink french cap at second grade and throw water balloons on me in third grade!" Theresa finishes her milkshake and took a bite of her sandwich while Cheren felt guilty for the mess he did.

"But Theresa it was an accident and I really like you alot." Cheren held her arms before she gave him a stern look.

"Really like what?" Theresa glares at him and didn't forget what he did to her back when they were kids.

"Like you're great at ballet and read novels especially mysteriy books written by Shauntal, and you're favorite color is purple cause that's the color of Ghost-type which you love." Cheren looks really nervous until she finally smiles at him but still won't forgive him about the hairclip and her french cap.

"Okay but you're still a stubborn person and no girls want to date with you if you keep this up." Theresa gave him some advice but Cheren kept looking at her chest and looked at her medium sized breasts before he was brought back to reality.

"Sure whatever you say. Hey Theresa you wanna make out tonight and can I suck your delicious breasts as well?" Cheren romanticly stares at Theresa hoping she'll say yes, but instead he was hit badly on the head before she left the table and gave him a stern look.

"You're sick Cheren and my feelings with you is over!" Theresa stands up and left before she buys her novels and then went straight home, suddenly she saw a woman with long blonde hair in a form of a pony tail, with sky blue eyes, dark pink shortsleeved shirt with blue pants that ends at her knees, and of course her black high heel shoes.

"Theresa what a surprise!" Betty greets to the violet teen who was holding lots of books.

"Betty what are you doing here?"

"Oh just staying for awhile, after all I have three weeks of before Kariz comes home from her business trip at Sinnoh." Betty smiles at Theresa before they went inside and up to the second floor and inside the room was a surprise pinkette and a Minccino.

"Auntie!" Irene and Minccino went straight to her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"How's my favorite neice doing?" Betty held Irene nice and warm for few minutes until Minccino nudges her head softly by her tail.

"Minccino" Minccino smiles at Betty who won't forget her kindness and meal when they first met.

"Well hello Minccino, you look really strong and heallthy." Betty smiles at Minccino who began to blush until Irene shows her aunt her badge case.

"Look auntie, I won two badged just six more and I'll go to the Unova League!" Irene shows her two gym badges that she won from the past before her aunt compliments her.

"My you worked so hard to get them but keep this in mind that you'll always remember your battle against each Gym Leaders you faced." Betty smiles at Irene until Zack appears and asked Betty for something.

"So aunt Betty, am I your favorite nephew?" Zack waits for his aunt to answer but instead she shooked her head.

"Oh Zackary, how many times did I tell you that Dominic is my favorite nephew and you're my second favorite." Betty teases Zack who looks shocked before Mindy spoke to Betty.

"Excuse me miss Betty but isn't Dominic is dead?" Mindy looks really confused until Betty spoke.

"What are you talking about Dominic isn't dead he's at Sinnoh competing the tournament. Let me remind you again everybody since all of you forgot about everything again, fiirst of all he's Irene and Zack's cousin, second the reason why he's like a bigbrother to them is because he loves his cousins alot, third Irene's father died by illness when Irene was four which is why Kariz cries all day, fourth it's Theresa's brother Gabriel who died by that accident and her father almost got killed by that accident so he needs to be recovered for few days, sixth the main reason why Theresa's parents wanted that divorce is that they don't love eachother anymore and they're were concern about the loss of their son and made sure that it doesn't happen to Theresa or the others, seventh try not to watch late horror movies or all of you are gonna get nightmares." Betty reminded all the kids about the events from the past and of course the truth before Mindy could ask Betty a question.

"Just one question miss Betty, what about us were we there as well?" Mindy stares at Betty for awhile before she giggles and answer back his question.

"Well of course everyone was there except Touko, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca since their parents are very busy and not to mention overprotective for this expedition so I decide to bring everyone along. We were at this huge expedition at the Desort Resort and everyone has to stay in a group but Gabriel didn't know cause he was only four years old so he sneaked inside the Relic Castle cause he wants that Sandile but his father tries to find him but instead he heard some explosion and saw his son gone forever. After Gabriel dies, Victoria was scared to lose you Theresa and the reason why she lies about your brother cause she doesn't want to think about nor to have another son since he won't replace the one they lost." Betty told the real story about Gabriel which made them cry so hard that their tears were spilling everywhere on the floor.

"Sniff poor Gabriel, why would someone killed an innocent four year old!" Marvin began to cry so hard before Kathy held him close for comfort and warmth.

"Waaah! I can't believe Gabby is gone waah!" Scooter cries very hard before his twin sister Mindy helds him and joined the crying of pain and despair.

"I miss him alot, no wait more than alot!" Irene began to cry and held Minccino close while Zack and Chelsea held her and her Pokemon for a very long time.

Few hours later, the gang were very worried about the upcoming event from Team Plasma, since one of them have to stop N before he force every Trainers around the Region to release their Pokemon. Or worse, before Ghetsis exslaved every single humans and Pokemon to do his dirty work. Later that night everybody were at the balcony of the livingroom, with the exception of Bianca who's sleeping at Theresa's room.

"Guys what do you think Team Plasma are up to this time?" Kathy looks really concern over her Pokemon including her Ditto, afraid that they'll take her Pokemon away.

"I don't know what their plans are but it's possible that they need Reshiram's help. Few hours ago after their date, we followed N and believe it or not Ghetsis was there for something, whatever that is." Marvin told his friends about everything he knows about N's motive until Mindy spoke and told the others about another message.

"I got an e-mail from Madison from the hidden region, saying if Gigi is okay and her relatives aren't attacked from Team Plasma." Mindy told her friends about what Holly said and their motives are.

"Well I got an e-mail from Bridget and the others from the hidden region as well, saying if the team member's Pokemon aren't stolen." Irene told her friends about everything she knows about Team Plasma's plans until a woman appears from the balcony mysteriously.

"It's Wise Lady!" Chelsea pointed her finger at the woman who seems to be happy to see all eight Trainers including Irene.

"Well it's great to see you again my dear children" Wise Lady smiles at them until Irene asked her an important question.

"What are you doing here Wise Lady?" Irene places her arms on her hips and looked at the woman for few seconds until she finally speaks.

"I came to tell you the good news and the bad news." Wiselady explains to them about an important message that she must tell to eight Trainers.

"Can you tell us the bad news please, I get freaked out when I hear those." Scooter held his twin sister who feels the same thing while Kathy rolled her eyes and then looked at Wise Lady.

"Ignore him please so what's the good news and the bad news Wise Lady?" Kathy and the others looked at Wise Lady with concern expression, feeling that something bad is gonna happen in the future.

"The good news is that Reshiram is still in it's eternal sleep and Zekrom is somewhere hidden but the bad news is that if Natural awakens Reshiram, not only does he have Reshiram's powers but to force Unova to release their Pokemon once he defeats the Champion... No not just Unova but other far away regions as well if this keeps up." Wise Lady warns the Trainers of their up coming path in the future until Marvin finally figures out something that he forgets to tell her.

"Wise Lady before you leave there's something that I don't get, how come Reshiram isn't on Irene's side and Zekrom isn't on N's side?" Marvin asked the wise woman an interesting question before she finally answers back his questions after few seconds later.

"Well that's an interesting question Marvin, but keep this in mind that it's the Pokemon that decides which Trainers to join with. What I meant to say is that Zekrom and Reshiram are like Yin and Yang, you see young Trainers the Legendary Pokemon will help their master, one represents good and the other represents evil. If the Trainer has a good heart and full of lightness the Pokemon becomes good but if the Trainer has a dark heart with pure evilness, then the Pokemon becomes evil and their strength and power are much stronger." Wise Lady told the others about the main reason why some Pokemon turns good and the others turn evil before she calls her undiscovered Dragon-type Pokemon and hoped on its back before Irene calls out to her desperately.

"Wise Lady wait! Will we see eachother again!" The young bubble gum call out her name and held on to the balcony before she responds back.

"When the time comes Irene, for now you have to watch out for Ghetsis' scheme and Team Plasma's motive." Wise Lady answers back and flew away with her Dragon Pokemon and up to the stars while the others turn around and made their decisions about traveling together before they go to their separate paths once they're done with the Unova Region.

"I don't know about this stuff and this event but I say that no matter how dangerous the road is, we'll always stick together right guys!" Irene looked at her friends who all agreed with her even though they aren't sure about what's gonna happen next.

"Agree! No matter how strong Team Plasma are I'm always there for you cuz." Zack hold her shoulder close before Irene smiles at him and glad that he's there for her. Even if he is annoying Irene cares about him more than the entire universe as well as her Pokemon, her friends, and her family.

"Team no matter how dangerous the road is, we always stick together even if our enemies are nearby!" Irene looked real psyched over her adventure and winning the Unova League tournament while her friends have the same thought as hers.

"Right but first can we watch a romance movie pleeaassseee! This one is called The Princess and the Royal Escavalier, it's about a beautiful Princess name Sarabella and her partner Gothitelle who are kidnapped by an evil Prince name Thogar and his partner Bisharp but then suddenly a knight name Agon aka White Knight and his most royal partner Escavalier came to save the Princess but in order to do that, he must face certain obstacles along his path as well as stopping the evil Prince before she turn evil." Mindy told her friends about the movie and tries not to spoil the movie for the others.

"Oh I love this movie! I waited months for this, they say that they're making a sequel call My Darling Princess about Princess Sarabella is turned evil by Notha the evil Dragon Tamer with his partner Hydriegon but only Agon can break the spell by true love's kiss." Chelsea imagines herself as a Princess in a fine pink gown and kissed by her true love until Irene woke her up to reality.

"Well if I was a Princess, I could get whatever I want and be super rich with lots of sweets, jewelry, dresses, and lots of cute and pretty Pokemon but before that Princess Irene wants her popcorn and soda at half an hour before midnight!" Irene pretends to talk like a Princess making everyone laugh before they all went inside and watch their movie and made popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong> **Chapter 16 is done and coming up chapter 17! And as always read and review please! In the meantime, I'm gonna fix up the mistakes from my previous chapter so far I fixed chapter one and added plots only 12 or 11 chapters to go in the meantime no critisms please cause I'm fixing it now, after I read it I was sick so I'm gonna fix it up and the spelling. Good news one of my reviewer told me how many chapters are gonna be in this story well the answer is 69! That's right folks 69 chapters including three special chapters before I write a sequel based on gen.6 which is long so in the meantime I'll write a prequel called Zorua's Childhood. Anyway goodnight folks and enjoy reading this. ^-^**


End file.
